Amor entre notas musicales
by AnthonyBL
Summary: Bella es una chica que canta en su pueblo, en uno de sus conciertos conoce a Edward, un chico que también canta, ellos se enamoran, pero no quieren aceptar sus sentimientos… Drama, Romance, Tristeza esta historia es la que has esperado siempre, no dudes en leerla. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer la historia es mia que la disfruten ;)
1. Chapter 1

**Hola! Esta historia no es nueva, al menos en fanfiction, fue subida por mi querida y hermosa beta Nathy951, la empezamos a escribir hace tres años pero en su cuenta no tuvo éxito y como es de los dos me tomé la libertad de subirla aquí, díganme si les gustó o no :) se los agradecería mucho.**

**CAPITULO I. INICIO DE UNA BELLA HISTORIA**

**Bella POV**

Aghh una mañana horrible basta para comenzar un día pésimo, y digo horrible porque en el pueblo donde vivo siempre llueve, es raro ver un día soleado...

Ohh lo siento, mi nombre es Isabella... Isabella Swan (pero prefiero que me digan Bella), tengo 15 años y vivo en un pequeño pueblo de Washington llamado Forks, junto con mis padres Charlie y Renee, como iba diciendo hoy no es uno de mis mejores días, claro que me gusta lo que voy a hacer pero... no aquí. Yo adoro la música, mejor dicho la amo y hoy me toca cantar en una pequeña celebración de la navidad en mi barrio.

Yo sueño con cantar algún día en un gran escenario lleno de personas, que todos en la calle me reconozcan, me pidan autógrafos, me encantaría viajar por todo el mundo dando conciertos... pero basta, son solo sueños y hoy me toca cantar ante unas pocas personas, mis vecinos, pero como dice Charlie, "Todos debemos empezar desde abajo".

Charlie también cantaba pero dejo su sueño al tener que mantener una familia y desde que se casó con Renee ha trabajado como jefe de policías del pueblo.

-Bella apúrate que vamos a llegar tarde. -Me urgió mi madre.  
-Ya voy ma' -mi madre es de las típicas mujeres puntuales que les gusta estar en un evento una hora antes, de ahí que yo nunca he llegado tarde al colegio.

Me resigné a lo que se me avecinaba y me fui a duchar. El agua fría hizo que se relajaran mis músculos así que salí más calmada del baño, mi madre siempre me coordinaba, así que me vestí como ella me pidió. Me puse una blusa gris, unos jeans azules y una casaca marrón pero lo que más me apenaba era el gorrito rojo navideño, que vergüenza iba a pasar ese día, me cogí mi pelo castaño en una cola y salí.

Mi madre ya se había ido, como dije no le gusta llegar tarde, así que me fui con mi padre y mi hermano, ¿No lo mencioné? pues sí tengo un hermano llamado Seth, tiene nueve años, nos fuimos y ¿que creen? para rematar mi día llegamos muy temprano, Pff y bien a prepararme para mi presentación.

-¿Lista para deleitarnos? -dijo una voz conocida detrás de mí.  
-¡Oh Garrett! -lo abracé, Garrett era mi mejor amigo en el barrio, desde que tenía memoria -pues sí, ya sabes que esto no es nuevo para mí.  
-Ajá señorita famosa, me das tu autógrafo.  
-Ay Garrett no estoy para bromas.  
-Relájate Bells, es solo una fiesta y estoy seguro que desde hoy cambiará tu vida.  
-Bueno Garrett, te haré caso y me divertiré.  
-Así me gusta y ya casi te toca así que alístate.  
-Sí Garrett y gracias por levantarme el ánimo.  
-Para eso estamos los amigos Bells.

-Bien... ¿me escuchan? -mi madre como era la encargada de la fiesta ella decía los números que participarían -Ok Gracias por venir hoy a compartir con nosotros de esta reunión que es organizada con el propósito de homenajear a los más pequeños en navidad, no se aburrirán lo prometo jejej, y como primer número tendremos a Bella, mi hija, quien nos deleitara con un par de canciones.

Subí al escenario mientras todos aplaudían.

-Hola, que tal soy Bella y ahora con ustedes la canción "Hoy ya me voy" espero que les guste- le hice una señal a mi amiga Kate quien era la encargada del audio y empezó a sonar la melodía de la primera canción. Cuando acabe de cantar todos me aplaudían pidiendo que cante otra canción. -Muchas gracias por su apoyo y con gusto cantare otra para ustedes. Le hice de nuevo la señal a Kate, y esta vez fue una canción de La oreja de van gogh.

De nuevo todos me animaron pero como no había ensayado otra canción bajé del escenario.

-Bien y esa fue hermosa hija Bella espero que les haya gustado -anunció mi madre -y continuando...

-¡Woah! Bells te pasaste estuviste genial -me felicitó Garrett, Kate también estaba.  
-Si Bella cantas hermoso -me dijo  
-Gracias Kate.

Tenía la sensación de que me miraban, pero pensé que solo eran imaginaciones mías.  
-Ehh chicos me disculpan voy a dejar este cd a casa y regreso ¿sí?  
-claro Bells aquí te esperamos

* * *

**Edward POV**

Una tarde de un día lluvioso como cualquier otro típico de Forks, bueno eso pensaba hasta ese momento. Salí a hacer deportes con mis amigos, cerca de mi casa.

-Edward, ¿y si mejor nos vamos a jugar a la otra cancha? -me sugirió Alistair.

-No, tu sabes que ya estamos adaptados a este lugar además pueden llegar los Vulturis y nos desplazaran de ahí- los Vulturis son una especie de pandilla delincuente que nos hacen la vida imposible a todos los jóvenes del barrio.

-¿La nena tiene miedo de encontrarse con cuatro chicos que le peguen?.-me retó

-Yo no tengo miedo, pero si tanto quieres ir, vamos. -jamás dejaría que me vieran como cobarde.

Y por cierto, yo soy Edward Cullen, y vivo aquí en un barrio sin novedades esperando encontrar a alguien que me sepa alegrar la vida. Al llegar a la otra cancha vimos a una multitud que rodeaba algo o alguien, pero como soy de las personas que no son curiosas, no me acerque y me dispuse a jugar. De pronto escuché, una melodía que provenía entre tanto escándalo, era como un ángel que había caído del cielo para engalanarnos con su suave y aterciopelada voz.

Me acerqué para ver quién era, y como dije era un ángel, una hermosa chica deleitaba a todos los presentes con una perfecta melodía que parecía como de un hada, una preciosa chica de cabello castaño, pálida, era tan blanca que su piel parecía nieve recién caída, vestía de una manera perfecta a su persona. Me encontré con un chico que al parecer conocía a la señorita, creo que se llamaba Demetri, y le pregunte:

-Hola disculpa, ¿tú la conoces?  
-Ehh sí, es hija de mi madrina Renee. -respondió  
-¿Y cómo se llama?  
-mmm… creo que Bella.  
-¿no te llevas bien con ella? -deduje  
-no, es que casi no nos hablamos. -dijo encogiéndose de hombros  
-Y ¿sabes dónde vive?  
-Sí, vive empezando la calle, en una casa blanca. -el chico parecía estar aburrido  
-Y ¿cuántos años tiene?  
-tiene como... 15 creo...  
-Y ¿estudia?  
-Si, en el instituto de Forks.-creo que lo desesperaba con mis preguntas pero quería saber todo de ella.  
-Y ella siempre canta sola o ¿canta con alguien más?  
-Desde que la conozco, siempre ha cantado sola.

De ahí mi bella princesa dejo de cantar y estaba conversando con una chica y un chico luego se fue a su casa, llevando un disco en sus manos, la quede viendo hasta que su figura perfecta se perdió de mi vista. Al no verla más, me dispuse a seguir jugando con mis amigos.

En la noche mi mente no dejaba de pensar en aquella chica, en sus ojos chocolate, en su boca de fresa, en su piel tan pálida y su cabello del mismo tono de sus ojos... un momento, porque pensaba todo esto… **¡NO EDWARD NO TE PUEDES ENAMORAR!**

* * *

Bendito el lugar y el motivo de estar ahí  
bendita la coincidencia.  
Bendito el reloj que nos puso puntual  
ahí bendita sea tu presencia.  
Bendito Dios por encontrarnos en el camino  
y de quitarme esta soledad de mi destino.

Benditos ojos que me esquivaban,  
simulaban desdén que me ignoraba  
y de repente sostienes la mirada.  
Bendito Dios por encontrarnos  
en el camino y de quitarme  
esta soledad de mi destino.

Gloria divina de esta suerte,  
del buen tino,  
de encontrarte justo ahí,  
en medio del camino.  
Gloria al cielo de encontrarte ahora,  
llevarte mi soledad  
y coincidir en mi destino,

Bendita la luz,  
bendita la luz de tu mirada

* * *

**Bueno, si les gustó no duden en dejar un review gracias por leerla saludos desde Ecuador**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es completamente mía, que la disfruten :)**

**CAPITULO II: INVESTIGACIONES Y BUENAS NOTICIAS**

**Edward POV.**

No había pasado un día que no pensara en aquella chica, en Bella, y eso que ya habían pasado 3 meses. Había preguntado por todo el barrio, a todos los chicos, pero ninguno sabia más allá de su nombre, al parecer Bella era reservada. Hasta que un día en la cancha en donde juego voly, obtuve lo que necesitaba...

-¡Que hay McKensie! -saludé a Stefan, hicimos nuestro saludo de manos.

-¡Que hay Cullen!

-Averiguando sobre una chica, ¿tú sabes algo sobre Bella la hija del jefe Swan?, te pregunto porque vive cerca de tu casa. -expliqué

-mhm ¿la que canta? -preguntó

-Sí ella -le dije ansioso.

-Pues casi no ella no sale de su casa, la señora Swan es amiga de mi mamá y según sé es una hija modelo porque en lugar de salir a divertirse prefiere leer, de ahí no sé nada mas Cullen, pregúntale a Garrett, tengo entendido que son buenos amigos. -dijo señalando al chico flacucho que vi ese día hablando con Bella.

-Ahh ok gracias Stefan, nos vemos.

-Nos vemos Cullen. - se despidió

Fui a donde estaba el tal Garrett, casi no lo conocía porque era tirado a niño rico, pero como siempre había pedido jugar en mi equipo, esta era mi oportunidad.

-¡Que hay Garrett! -le dije tendiéndole la mano en modo de saludo.

-¿Como estas Cullen? -dijo devolviéndome el saludo.

-Más o menos, oye tú has querido jugar en mi equipo ¿verdad? -pregunté sabiendo la respuesta

-Sí Cullen, es que me gusta el deporte pero no me dejan jugar si no estoy en un equipo. -dijo apenado

-Bueno, esta es tu oportunidad te dejaré jugar hoy una ronda, y si te desenvuelves bien te dejaré en mi equipo -le dije sabiendo que no se negaría.

-¿En serio Cullen? Gracias broh'

-De nada Garrett... oye y ¿donde vives? para irte a ver para los entrenamientos.-le pregunté

-Pues... vivo en el principio de la calle en frente del jefe Swan. -dijo aún emocionado

-Ahh pues que bien, ¿y no es desagradable vivir frente a un policía? -pregunté tratando de desviar el tema rápidamente.

-No, de hecho me llevo muy bien con su hija y un poco con su hijo. -se encogió de hombros.

-¿El jefe tiene una hija? -pregunté como si no supiera.

-Sí, se llama Bella, aquí en el barrio es mi mejor amiga. -sonrió

-mhm ¿y qué edad tiene Bella? -le pregunté

-15, tal vez la conozcas ella canta. -dijo orgulloso de su amiga.

-Ahh ¿es la chica que cantó para navidad? -dije haciéndome el desentendido.

-Sí, la misma. -respondió Garrett.

-Canta hermoso.-mencioné

-Sí, una vez tuve el placer de cantar con ella. -empecé a sentir envidia del chico.

-Ah que bien ¿y ella canta sola siempre? -pregunté

-Bueno se podría decir que sí, pero cuando necesita un dueto siempre nos busca o a Kate o a mí. -dijo

-mhm me encantaría hacer un dueto con ella.

-¿Tu cantas Cullen? -preguntó con incredulidad en la vos

-Sí, cantaba en un grupo pero me salí y quiero comenzar de nuevo. -dije

-Ahh si quieres le digo a Bells sobre ti. -genial, esta era la frase que esperaba que dijera.

-Seria genial Garrett -Wow este chico era súper con razón eran tan amigos -muchas gracias

-De nada Cullen, y no hizo falta meter lo del partido para saber más sobre ella -sonrió cabizbajo.

-¿Qué? -lo mire sorprendido al parecer se dio cuenta.

-Sé que has averiguado sobre ella en estos tres meses -dijo

-Ahh bueno sí, pero igual lo del equipo sigue en pie y da por hecho que ya eres un miembro. -le sonreí

-Gracias Cullen. -me tendió la mano en modo de amistad

-Gracias a ti. -le devolví el gesto.

Genial ahora sabia de Bella, y Garrett le diría a ella de mí, ahora solo faltaba visitarla.

**Bella POV**

Habían pasado ya 3 meses desde la fiesta navideña y mi mamá seguía felicitándome, porque al parecer todo había sido un éxito. Yo ya había conseguido un pequeño trabajo, era niñera de una bebe llamada Renesmee pero de cariño le decíamos Nessie, me gustaba este trabajo porque era en mi casa, mi familia y yo nos habíamos encariñado mucho con la niña. Recién había hecho dormir a Nessie y estaba ayudando a mi mamá con unos trabajos de ella, cuando comento...

-Bells...

-si ma'

-Me llegaron rumores de que un chico te está buscando como billete de 500 -dijo sonriente

-¿Un chico? -pregunté

-Sí niña, así como te cuento. -dijo en tono confidencial

-¿Y quién es? -pregunté

-Garrett...

-¿Garrett? -le pregunte interrumpiéndola, que raro Garrett conoce mi casa me podría encontrar aquí..

-Déjame terminar niña... -dijo -Garrett me dijo que un chico estaba preguntando por ti en la cancha de vóley.

-¿Qué? ¿enserio? y ¿te dijo quién era?

-El solo me dijo que es un tal Cullen. -respondió

-mhm creo que no lo conozco. -dije

-Yo tampoco lo conozco, pero ese chico le ha dicho a Garrett que en cualquier momento viene.

-ah y ¿para que será?-que raro ningún chico se había fijado en mi antes.

-Pues según me dijo Garrett quiere hacer un dueto contigo.

-Wow es grandioso -genial solo le gusto mi voz.

Quien será este chico Cullen, no lo sé pero ya vendrá y lo conoceré, Renesmee me saco de mis pensamientos y la fui a ver.

**Edward POV**

Había pasado casi una semana desde que hable con Garrett, e intente hablar con Bella pero siempre se me interponía el trabajo. Hasta que un día me decidí, así que fui donde Stefan para que me acompañara, ya que él conocía a la señora Swan.

-Oye Cullen, primero vallamos donde Kate, tengo entendido que son bien amigas.-sugirió

-Ok vallamos donde Kate.

Llegamos a una casa pequeña pero encantadora y Stefan toco el timbre, y salió una señora delgada y con pecas en el rostro.

-Buenos Días, ¿que se les ofrece?-preguntó con un leve acento italiano

-Buenos días señora, ¿se encuentra Kate?-dijo Stefan.

-Sí, ya la llamo- dijo, entró a su casa y al instante salió una chica rubia muy linda, pero a mí mas me gustaban morenas.

-Sí, ah hola Stefan.-lo saludo muy animada

-Hola Kate aquí mi amigo quiere pedirte un favor. -La chica me miro y un pequeño sonrojo ilumino su rostro.

-¿sí?

-Hola que tal, soy Edward y quería ver si me podrías acompañar a la casa de Bella.-le pedí

-¿de Bella?

-Si la hija del jefe -dije

-Sí claro, te acompañaré, ¿Es algo personal?-preguntó

-Lo que pasa es que quiero cantar con Bella y sé que eres muy amiga de ella.-le sonreí

-Ok Edward, espera un momento le diré a mi mamá que saldré.- Esperamos 5 minutos y luego salió Kate.-Vamos...

Llegamos a la casa del jefe y Kate nos dijo que esperáramos afuera y ella entro, luego salió una señora, creo que era su mamá y detrás salió ella... mi preciosa Bella. Era la criatura mas hermosa que había visto y lo mejor era que no usaba maquillaje, era una belleza única.

**Bella POV**

Pasó una semana desde que mamá me dijo del tal Cullen, no le había preguntado a Garrett porque no lo había visto últimamente. Estaba cambiando de ropa a Nessie para que se duerma, y la arrulle hasta que se durmió, la deje en mi cama y salí a ver una película con mi hermano Seth. Al rato entró Kate con una gran sonrisa...

-Bells ¡te tengo un notición!-me susurro.

-¿Qué pasó? y ¿porque susurras?

-Bueno es que afuera hay un chico que te busca y quiere hacer un dueto contigo ¡que emoción!- causaba gracia que mi amiga estaba mas emocionada que yo.

-Debe ser el chico del que me hablo Garrett.-dije tranquilamente

-¿Qué sucede?-dijo mi madre saliendo de su habitación.

-Vecina Renee afuera buscan a su hija.-respondió Kate

-¿Quien?-la curiosidad de mamá destilaba por sus poros

-creo que es el tal Cullen-me encogí de hombros

-Ahh vamos a ver.-dijo y la seguí a pocos pasos.

Salimos con mi mamá y con Kate y era verdad afuera había un chico, pero no era cualquier chico, era hermoso sus ojos verdes eran hipnotizadores y tenía el cabello de color bronce acompañado de una gorra, parecía un ángel.

-Buenos días jóvenes- dijo mi madre saludando ¿los? No me había percatado que Stefan un chico de la otra calle estaba junto a él.

-Buenos días señora- dijo aquel ángel con una voz aterciopelada.-Soy Edward Cullen.

-Mucho gusto, soy Renee Swan y ella es mi hija Isabella.-el me vio y me dedico una radiante sonrisa que hubiera hecho desmayar a cualquier chica.

-Bella- corregí a mi madre- mucho gusto Edward.

-El gusto es mio, bueno el motivo de mi visita es que quiero cantar con Bella, claro si tú quieres- dijo mientras me miraba.

-Claro- le sonreí.

-¿Y que música cantas?-le pregunto mi madre.

-Rap romántico -respondió

-mhm pero tú no cantas Rap ¿o si Bella?-mi mamá me estaba haciendo quedar mal.

-No, pero puedo intentarlo.-dije

-Perfecto.-me sonrió de nuevo el angel.

\- ¿Cuando empezaran a ensayar?- preguntó mi madre.

-¿Qué te parece el lunes?- me preguntó, hoy era jueves así que lunes estaba bien.

-Perfecto.-le sonreí

-Ok entonces el lunes vengo a las 7 pm.-dijo

-Si claro.

-Bueno nos vemos, hasta el lunes, hasta luego señora, adiós Bella.-se despidió con la mano

-Adiós- dijimos mi madre y yo mientras veíamos como se iba ese chico, Edward.

**Bella/Edward POV**

Wow, este ángel cambiaría mi vida.

* * *

Todo cambio cuando te vi de blanco y negro a color me converti

y fue tan facil quererte tanto algo que no imaginaba

fue entregarte mi amor con una mirada

todo temblo dentro de mi

el universo escribio que fueras para mi

y fue tan facil quererte tanto

algo que no imaginaba

fue perderme en tu amor simplemente paso

y todo tuyo ya soy

antes que pase mas tiempo contigo amor

tengo que decir que eres el amor de mi vida

antes que te ame mas escucha por favor

dejame decir de que todo te di

y no hay como explicar

pero menos dudar

simplemente asi lo senti

cuando te vi

me sorprendio todo de ti

de blanco y negro a color

me converti

se que no es facil decir te amo

yo tampoco lo esperaba

pero asi es el amor

simplemente paso y

todo tuyo ya soy (Camila/Todo cambió)


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía y de mi beta Nathy951**

* * *

**CAPITULO III: CONOCIENDOTE**

**Bella POV**

¡Si! Por fin era lunes, hay pero que digo me pongo ansiosa porque viene Edward, aunque debo admitirlo es hermoso, pero él nunca se fijaría en alguien como yo. Deje dormida a Nessie en mi cama y fui a ver televisión con Seth, al rato llego Charlie al almuerzo y Renee empezó a servir la comida.

-Bella, Seth ¡a comer! -nos llamó

-¡Vamos! -respondimos al unísono

Algo típico en mi familia es charlar, sobre todo durante la comida, así que Renee comenzó…

-Bella no ha de haber dormido anoche pensando en Edward que vendrá a las 7pm -dijo con una gran sonrisa en el rostro

-¿Quien es Edwin? -preguntó papá.

-'Edward' -dije recalcando el nombre -es un chico que quiere cantar conmigo.

-¿Y porque no me habían dicho nada? -típico padre celoso.

-Ay pues tal vez se nos olvidó -dijo Renee tranquilamente

-mhm bueno.-Charlie términó su comida -ya me voy, el deber me llama -le dio un beso a Renee y a Seth y a mí nos abrazó.

-Adiós amor cuídate -le dijo Renee.

-Ok y Bella... no pienses mucho en Edwin. -dijo bromeando

-Es Edward papá. -repetí

-como sea -dijo y se fue a la comisaría.

**POV Edward.**

No sé qué me causaba esta chica, pero no podía dejar de pensar en que la vería el Lunes, ese día no pude dormir, bueno todos los días no podía dormir, así que me puse a escribir una canción para ensayarla con Bella, al terminarla la leí y no sé de donde había sacado tantas palabras románticas.

Los días pasaron rápido, y había convencido a Demetri que me acompañara, como era el ahijado de la señora Swan tendría más entrada para ensayar en su casa, al final dijo que sí me apoyaba con la guitarra, también le dije a Eleazar, tenía entendido que tenía contactos, perfecto para contratos.

Ya eran las 5 pm del lunes y me empecé a arreglar, no podía ir vestido de cualquier manera.

**Bella POV**

La tarde paso rápido y como Nessie la mayoría del tiempo dormía estuve leyendo mi libro favorito "Cumbres Borrascosas". No me percate que ya eran las 6:45 pm, así que se me empezó a salir el corazón de la emoción.

-Bella, hija, ya venimos vamos a comprar para la cena -dijo Renee mientras salía con Charlie, ni siquiera me había dado cuenta que papá estaba en casa.

-Ok ma' -respondí

Apenas salieron escuché unas voces afueras de la casa. Era una voz inconfundible que solo un ángel podría tener, Edward. Pero no tocaron el timbre ni llamaron así que me fui a la habitación de mis padres ya que su ventana es polarizada, genial lo vería pero el a mí no.

Al rato llegaron mis padres…

-Oh Edward sí que eres puntual -le dijo mi madre.

-jejej sí señora, buenas noches. -dijo mi ángel, digo, Edward

-déjame presentarte, Edward él es Charlie mi esposo, Charlie él es Edward.

-Mucho gusto señor -Edward le tendió la mano.

-Igualmente Edward -le devolvió el saludo, al menos no le dijo Edwin.

-Hola madrina -oh no, Demetri, este chico no me caía nada bien era arrogante.

-Hola hijo -le dijo mi madre mientras lo abrazaba.

-Ehh y vino también Eleazar, un amigo, él se encargará de promocionarnos. -dijo Edward presentando aun chico alto de cabellos negros.

-Ah que bien, pero pasen. -los invitó mamá.

Yo corrí a mi habitación no quería que me vieran de fisgona, al instante escuché que se llenaba la sala de la casa.

-Voy a ver a Bells debe estar en su habitación con Nessie y apuesto a que esta leyendo -se le notaba la vos de orgullo. -Sentí que se abrió mi puerta. -¿Bella?

-Si ma' -contesté

-Ven hija, ya llego Edward. -dijo sonriendo

-ah si ya salgo. -dije levantándome de la cama y Nessie comenzó a llorar, como aun tenía 10 meses tuve que cogerla en mis brazos. Salimos y ahí estaba Edward, con Eleazar y Demetri.

-Bella y su hija -dijo mamá, ella siempre decía que Nessie y yo nos parecíamos, y que yo la cuidaba tanto que parecía su mamá.

-Hola Bella -dijo Edward con ¿un poco de tristeza en su vos?

-Hola Edward -respondí sonriendole -Hola…-dije como quien no sabía el nombre.

-Eleazar - dijo el chico moreno.

-un gusto, Hola Demetr i-saludé al ahijado de mamá.

-Hola Isabella. -dijo petulante

-Es muy linda tu hija, se parece a ti -dijo Edward en cuanto me senté.

-Gracias, pero no es mi hija, solamente la cuido, soy su niñera -dije

-Ah bueno -dijo mas calmado -Bella, ¿que te parece si empezamos?

-Ok, como quieras. -dije

-Préstame a Nessie -dijo Seth y se la dí, como todos Seth amaba a esta niña.

-Demetri tocará la guitarra. -informó

-Sí, pero como aún no se, espero que mi padrino me enseñe -dijo Demetri mirando a Charlie.

-Claro que si hijo. -respondió papá.

-Se me olvido la pista instrumental -dijo Edward lamentándose -ahora regreso. -y diciendo esto salió.

Edward salió pero al segundo entró Garrett.

-Hola Bells -dijo mientras me besaba la mejilla.

-Hola Garrett, y ¿que haces aquí? -pregunté

-¿Quieres que me valla? -hizo un puchero

-No tonto quédate jaja.

-Buenas noches -dijo dirigiéndose a todos.- y bien, he venido a ver como ensayan.

-Genial, solo espera un momento que Edward fue a ver el instrumental a su casa.- le dije.

-ok, pero ¿que te parece, calentar la vos?

-Bien, me parece buena idea.-le sonreí

-¿Te ayudo?-se ofreció

-Si claro.-y pusimos un karaoke de dúos y empezamos a cantar

Cuando terminamos de cantar, sentí que alguien se aclaró la garganta, me di la vuelta y ahí estaba Edward.

-Edward ya llegaste.-le sonreí, este chico me hacía sonreír a cada instante.

-Sí, Wow Garrett no sabía que cantaras…-dijo Edward en tono desafiante, ¿acaso estaba celoso?

-Sí canto, de hecho te lo dije el otro día.-dijo Garrett a la defensiva

-Ah si ya recordé, bien Bella ¿comenzamos?-me sonrió

-Si Edward.-dije

-Bien primero anota el coro, esta canción la hice yo hace unos días.-mensionó

-ok dime- empecé a anotar.

**"Tu el amor de mi vida**

**Lo que siempre soñé**

**El amor que esperaba**

**Yo que tanto buscaba**

**Y al fin te encontré"**

-Wow Edward esta hermoso.-lo felicité

-Gracias Bella, ahora anota esto quiero que lo cantes, pero bajito como una voz de fondo debajo de la mía.-dijo

-ok.

**"Yo te juro mi vida**

**Que no me separare por ti**

**Subiría hasta al cielo**

**Y a Dios le pediré**

**Que en cada aniversario**

**la luna te baje**

**y con cada estrella que hay en el cielo**

**escriba tu nombre**

**Te aseguro que voy**

**a hacer hasta lo imposible**

**para que esta felicidad dure por siempre**

**dure por siempre"**

-Aww miren mi Bella se sonrojo- dijo mi madre, Edward solo sonrió- ¿y en que te inspiraste?

-Ehh no sé solo salió y ya jejej.-respondió

Ensayamos hasta las 9pm y mi madre los invitó a cenar, como era tarde luego de la cena se fueron. Al rato yo también me fuí a dormir con Nessie, la cuidaba a tiempo completo de lunes a viernes, sus padres venían los fines de semana; no se que me sucedió pero esa noche no pude dormir...

**Edward POV**

Bella, Bella, Bella, ¿que me has hecho? ¿Qué fue eso que sentí cuando te vi cantando con Garrett? ahhh bueno pero, sea lo que sea no me puedo enamorar de ti, no puedo corromper a tan precioso ángel.

* * *

Amo lo que veo y lo que ocultas

amo lo que muestras o insinuas

amo lo que eres o imagino

te amo en lo ajeno y lo que es mío

Amo lo que entregas, lo que escondes

amo tus preguntas, tus respuestas

yo amo tus dudas y certezas

te amo en lo simple y lo compleja

Y amo lo que dices, lo que callas

amo tus recuerdos, tus olvidos

amo tus olores, tus fragancias

te amo en el beso y la distancia

Y amo lo que amas, yo te amo

te amo por amor sin doble filo

te amo y si pudiera no amarte

sé que te amaría aún lo mismo

Y amo lo que amas, yo te amo

te amo por amor al dar lo mío

te amo con orgullo de quererte

porque para amarte yo he nacido

Amo lo que seas y lo que puedas

amo lo que afirmas, lo que niegas

amo lo que dices, lo que piensas

te amo en lo que mides y lo que pesas

Y amo lo que atrapas, lo que dejas

amo tu alegría y tus tristezas

te amo en la carne y en el alma

te amo en tus crisis y en tus calmas

Amo lo que pides y regalas

amo tus caricias, tus ofensas

amo tus instante y lo eterno

te amo en tu cielo y en tu infierno

Y amo lo que amas, yo te amo

te amo por amor sin doble filo

te amo y si pudiera no amarte

sé que te amaría aún lo mismo

Y amo lo que amas, yo te amo

te amo por amor al dar lo mío

te amo con orgullo de quererte

porque para amarte yo he nacido (Amo- Axel)


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía y de mi beta Nathy951**

* * *

**CAPITULO IV: GRABACIÓN Y CLASES**

**Bella POV.**

Con Edward ya llevábamos cuatro días ensayando, nos faltaban tres para grabar un demo y promocionarlo. Esa tarde fuimos a casa de Demetri a los ensayos, mi relación con él había mejorado, realmente era un chico muy simpático.

-Bella, tengo otra letra para otra canción ¿puedes anotarla?- me dijo Edward.

-Si claro. Dime…-le respondí

-ok anota…

"Me haces falta

Como la noche a las estrellas

Me haces falta

Como abeja sin miel

Estoy muriendo

Sin tu calor"

-Esta linda- le dije, este chico sí que sabía de letras.

-Gracias Bella, bien ensayemos.-dijo mostrándome su hermosa sonrisa

-Esperen chicos- interrumpió mi madre- ¿no creen que deben ponerle un nombre a su pequeño grupo?

-Sí señora tiene razón- dijo Edward- Que les parece "Bellardtri"?

-¿Qué? No, suena como a un personaje de Harry Potter.- le dije y Demetri concordó.

-Ya se ya se, seven o'clock.-propuso Dem

-¿Porque?-pregunto Edward.

-Bueno porque siempre ensayamos a las 7.

-No me gusta mucho-dijo Edward.-Bells tu turno.

-mhm veamos... ¿Que tal eclipse?

-¿Y porque Eclipse?-me preguntaron Edward y Demetri.

-Bueno pues porque Eclipse es la fusión de la luna, el sol, y la tierra y nosotros fusionamos baladas, rap y a veces reggaetón.

-Mmmm suena bien-dijo Edward sonriéndome.-Eclipse Music.

-Sí- dijo Demetri.

-Bien entonces nos quedamos con ese nombre.-afirmó Edward

-sii.-dijimos Demetri y yo

-Ok-continuó Edward- he averiguado y nos cobraran para el demo $90, o sea $30 por voz-Demetri cantaría conmigo los coros.

-Auch… ¿tanto?- Le pregunté

-Pues si eso cobran, ok pero no se preocupen yo pondré todo.-dijo Edward

-¿Qué? Ni lo pienses Edward-dijo mi madre- nosotras pondremos la mitad.

-No señora no se preocupe.-discutió

-No es molestia hijo, además es nuestro deber. Además ¿que tal si no gastamos nada y solo hacemos una rifa para recoger el dinero?-propuso mamá.

-Suena bien mamá-la apoyé

-Si señora.-acordó Edward

* * *

Llegó el domingo e hicimos la rifa, y recogimos $100, perfecto, nos alcanzaría y hasta sobrarían $10

* * *

Lunes en la mañana, día de la grabación, me vestí con una blusa rosa y unos shorts negros (Atuendo, en mi perfil). Edward llego a las 7am con Demetri, pero Demetri venía con… ¿ropa de dormir?

-¿Y a ti que te paso? ¿Te olvidaste de vestirte?-me le burlé

-No Bella, lo siento pero no cantare con ustedes.-dijo cabizbajo

-¡Que! Pero como nos vas a hacer esto justo hoy, Demetri ¿por qué? ¿Por qué no cantarás?-le pregunte.

-Lo siento Bella, pero no me gusta cantar, perdón- y diciendo esto se fue.

-Ya Bella déjalo no podemos obligarlo a hacer algo que no quiere.- me dijo Edward.

-Sí Edward, tienes razón-le sonreí.

-Bien chicos, vámonos, no se acomplejen por Dem él es un buen chico.-dijo mi mamá saliendo con una muy linda Nessie.

-Sí vamos.

Fuimos a un edificio y subimos hasta el 4to piso Edward toco la puerta y salió un hombre gordo y moreno

-¿Sí?-dijo el hombre

-Buenos días, soy Edward Cullen, ¿se acuerda de mí?

-¡Oh claro! como no acordarme, ¿tu eres el chico que canta en Denali's con Alec y Felix ¿verdad?-le pregunto a Edward.-Pasen.

-Bueno cantaba- dijo mientras entrabamos a un estudio de grabación hermoso (Ver foto en mi perfil)-me separe de ellos hace unos pocos meses. Pero ahora estoy cantando con ella-dijo mientras me señalaba.

-Ahh que bien y usted ¿como se llama Señorita?-me pregunto.

-Bella Swan.-dije

-Bien Bella ¿ya habías grabado antes?

-No nunca-admití.

-Ok mira, cuando estés grabando, intenta hacer el menor ruido posible ¿si? o sea me refiero a respiración y eso.-aconsejó

-Ok señor.

-Dime E.J-me sonrió.- Bien Edward ¿trajiste la pista?

-Sí E.J aquí esta-le dijo mientras le entregaba un cd.

-Ok, primero ve tú y después ira ella.-le dijo

-Sí-le dijo Edward mientras entraba a una cabina cerrada.

Edward empezó a cantar mientras yo solo lo escuchaba por la computadora, luego fue mi turno, fue genial grabar, Edward desde afuera me sonreía, casi me trabo en la canción pero logre reponerme. Cuando termine de cantar salí de la cabina.

-Bien, escúchenla chicos ¿que tal quedo?-nos preguntó

-Wow quedo genial-dije cuando termino la canción (En mi perfil está la canción)

-Sí, fantástica-dijo Edward- ahora solo falta que la cojan en las radios, pero de eso se encargara Eleazar.

**Edward POV**

Era un hecho, por Bella sentía algo mas que simpatía y amistad, cuando la vi esta mañana cantando en esa cabina, mi corazón latía rápidamente. Quería decirle que esta canción la hice pensando en ella, pero sabía que Bella solo me quería como un amigo, pero... me tendré que conformar con su amistad ahhh que me has hecho ángel...

* * *

**SEIS DIAS DESPUES**

**Bella POV**

Habíamos escuchado una vez y otra vez el demo y aun no entendíamos el porqué de la opinión de los señores de la radio.

**-Flashback-**

Cuando Edward llego a mi casa no tenía una cara excelente, se le notaba raro como triste.

-Hola Edward, ¿que sucede?-le pregunté.

-Hola Bella, acabo de venir de casa de Eleazar-dijo

-¿Le llevaste el demo?-le pregunte emocionada

-Sí, en la mañana.-dijo y se entristeció mas cuando me vio.

-¿Y que dijo? ¿Ya lo llevo a las radios?

-Sí Bella.-respondió

-¿Y que le dijeron?

-No les gusta tu voz Bella-dijo en un susurro

-Oh... era eso, ya me lo habían dicho antes Edward no estés así… y si ya no quieres cantar conmigo, digo, si quieres buscar a alguien mejor, estas en todo tu derecho-le sonreí.

-¿Que dices?, Bella yo no te cambiare por nadie, a mí me encanta tu vos, para mi tu eres perfecta.-dijo

-Tu… ¿crees que soy perfecta?-le pregunté a Edward, de seguro ya estaba sonrojada.

-Ehh... me refería a tu vos y… a tus sentimientos eres una gran amiga.-respondió

-Ahh bueno.-no se porque me sentí desilusionada

**Fin Flashback**

-Bueno Bella-dijo Edward mientras se levantaba del sofá- ya me debo ir a dejar a mi hermano al fútbol.

-¿Tienes hermanos?

-sí, mañana te cuento de mis hermanos, ahora se me hace tarde. Oh se me olvidaba en la noche no vendré.-mencionó

-mmm ¿Puedo preguntar porque?

-jejej si claro porque hoy es Domingo y yo salgo con Tanya, mi novia.-dijo sonrojado

-Ahh bueno jejej-le sonreí- si es por eso está bien, igual y debo prepararme para mis clases.

-mmm bueno, adiós.

-chau te cuidas.

Luego que Edward se fue, fui a mi cuarto y por alguna extraña razón comencé a llorar, no sabía porque pero lo hacía. No sé en qué momento me quede dormida pero cuando me desperté eran las 3 de la mañana, ya todos dormían, como era domingo Nessie estaba con sus padres. No tenía nada que hacer, me metí a Facebook un momento y habían muchas notificaciones de estados que Edward había publicado, no es que sea curiosa pero me metí en su biografia y vi cómo se expresaba.

_No sé en qué momento me enamore tanto de ti, mmm me siento un idiota enamorado._

_Ahh hoy te veías más hermosa que nunca._

_Me encantan los momentos que paso contigo… me siento en las nubes._

Wow debe amar tanto a Tanya, tan lindos estados para ella, las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de nuevo por mi rostro y me quede dormida con la computadora encendida.

El reloj sonó a las 6:30, me fui a duchar para ir al colegio, entraba a las ocho, este año debe ser inolvidable me decía para mis adentros. Era el último después de todo. En mi colegio no era costumbre usar uniforme, pero había la regla de usar solo ropa blanca con azul o negra con azul, ningún otro color de ropa así que me puse unos jeans, una blusa blanca y un sweater azul (Ropa en mi perfil) me despedí de mis padres y fui caminando, la verdad no quedaba lejos el colegio, a diez minutos caminando.

Cuando llegue vi a mi mejor amiga Alice, ella como siempre vistiendo a la moda…

-¡Hola Bella!, ¡¿como has estado amiga hermosa?!

-Hola Alice yo muy bien ¿y tú?

-¡Perfecto! Oye pero mírate…

-Hola Bells-Dijo mi gran amigo Jacob e interrumpiendo a Alice, él es mi mejor amigo aquí en el colegio es muy lindo-mira como estas cambiadísima, se te ve hermosa.

-Gracias Jake-me sonroje jejej esto era inevitable en mí.

-Nada de hermosa Jacob Black, mírala, ¿acaso no has dormido Bella? esas ojeras te hacen ver mayor.-Dijo Alice.

-Bueno, anoche casi no dormí, creo que de la emoción de volver al colegio Jajaja.-mentí

-Jajaja, Ay Bells tu siempre eres emocionada- dijo riendo Jacob.

-Sii señorita Swan, a mí no me engañas, si hasta en la carita se te nota, ¿quien es el?-dijo Alice y por alguna razón el rostro de Jake se descompuso.

-¿El?-le pregunte extrañada.

-Sí él, el chico que te quita el sueño, ¿quién es?-preguntó

-Ay Alice, no hay ningún chico.-le dije sonrojándome.

-¿No conociste a ningún chico en las vacaciones?-me miró como si tuviera un tercer ojo.

-Bueno… la verdad es que conocí a un chico llamado Edward y canta conmigo.- le confesé.

-¡Lo sabía!- dijo mi amiga dando saltitos.

-Pero Alice cálmate, es solo mi amigo.

-Ajamm…-dijo incredula

-Ya basta Alice si Bella dice que es su amigo es porque lo es-dijo Jacob y se fue.

-¿Y a este que le paso?-pregunto Alice.

-No lo sé.-Jake jamas se comportaba así

-Bueno pero eso no importa, Bella cuéntame todo sobre él.-dijo volviendo a su emosion

-¿Sobre quien?- dije aun preocupada por la reacción de Jake.

-Bells, vives en un mundo de fantasía, ¿de quien estabamos hablando?

-Ehh ¿de Edward?

-Exacto-dijo mientras nos dirigíamos al salón.

-Pues ¿que quieres saber?-pregunté

-Pues... ¿como es físicamente?

-Bueno…Edward es… lindo.-dije

-¡Pero como!-exigió

-Él es…

-Aww miren a quien tenemos aquí a la nerd y a la emo- dijo una voz chillona detrás de nosotros.

-Hola Jessica ¿que tal?-le dije amablemente.

-mmm pues perfecta como siempre, pero veo que tu… no cambias nerd.-dijo viéndome de arriba a bajo

-No Jess mira ya no tiene los anteojos.-le dijo Lauren su inseparable amiga.

-Sí, ya me di cuenta, pero igual sigue siendo patética- respondió

-Vamos Bella no les hagas caso.-me dijo Alice.

-Sí emo váyanse a cortar los brazos.-le gritaron cuando ya íbamos a unos pasos de distancia.

Alice y yo no sabíamos porque ella nos odiaba tanto y aun más a mí. Las clases pasaron rápido yo moría por llegar a casa y verlo a él, a mi Edward. Llegue a casa y ahí estaba el sentado en la sala conversando con Renee

-Hola Edward-lo saludé.

-Hola Bella, ¿que tal el colegio.?

-Bien-le sonreí.

-Bella lamento mucho… (Continuará)

* * *

_Soy tu mejor amigo _  
_tu pañuelo de lagrimas, _  
_de amores perdidos. _  
_Te recargas en mi hombro _  
_tu llanto no cesa, _  
_yo solo te acaricio. _  
_y me dices por que la vida _  
_es tan cruel con tus sentimientos? _  
_yo solo te abrazo _  
_y te consuelo. _  
_Me pides mil concejos para protegerte _  
_de tu proximo encuentro, _  
_saves que te cuido._

_Lo que no sabes es que _  
_yo quisiera ser ese por quien _  
_te desvelas y te desesperas, _  
_yo quisiera ser tu llanto, _  
_ese que viene de tus sentimientos, _  
_yo quisiera ser ese por quien _  
_tu despertaras ilusionada, _  
_yo quisiera que vivieras _  
_de mi siempre enamorada._

_Tu te me quedas viendo, _  
_y me preguntas si algo _  
_me esta pasando, _  
_y yo no se que hacer, _  
_si tu supieras que me estoy muriendo, _  
_quisiera decirte lo que yo siento, _  
_pero tengo miedo de que me rechazes, _  
_y que solo en mi mente _  
_vivas para siempre..._

_Por eso yo quisiera ser ese por quien _  
_tu te desvelas y te desesperas, _  
_yo quisiera ser tu llanto, _  
_ese que viene de tus sentimientos, _  
_yo quisiera ser ese por quien _  
_tu despertaras ilusionada, _  
_yo quisiera que vivieras _  
_de mi siempre enamorada._

_yo quisiera ser...tu llanto _  
_tu vida..._

_yo quisiera seer... _  
_tu llanto tu vida.._

_Yo quisiera ser ese por quien _  
_tu te desvelas y te desesperas, _  
_yo quisiera ser tu llanto, _  
_ese que viene de tus sentimientos, _  
_yo quisiera ser ese por quien _  
_tu despertaras ilusionada, _  
_yo quisiera que vivieras _  
_de mi siempre enamorada. (Yo quisiera- Reik)_


	5. Chapter 5

**Dysclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer la historia es mía :)

* * *

**CAPITULO V. VIDA DE SUFRIMIENTO**

**Edward POV.**

Llegué a las 12:30 a la casa de Bella, pero su mamá me dijo que aún no llegaba del colegio, así que decidí esperarla debía decirle algo. Bella llego a la 1 pm, se la veía hermosa vestida de azul era un color que le favorecía de maravilla…

-Hola Edward-me dijo sonriéndome.  
-Hola Bella, ¿qué tal el colegio?-le dije también sonriéndole  
-Bien-vi cómo se empezaba a sonrojar.  
-Bella... lamento mucho no poder venir hoy de noche, pero mañana si vendré lo prometo.-dije excusándome.  
-Ahh bueno no te preocupes jaja, ¿otra cita con tu novia? –Dijo apenada  
-Ah no, es que me debo ir a Seattle donde vive mi madre y mis hermanos mayores-le dije sonriéndole ¿acaso estaba celosa?  
-¿Tu madre no vive aquí en Forks?-preguntó la señora Swan.  
-No, ella y mi padre se separaron cuando yo tenía 3 años, aquí vive mi papá y mi madrastra.-informé  
-Ahh lo lamento, no debí preguntar hijo.-dijo apenada  
-No se preocupe señora.-le sonreí  
-¿Y cómo se llaman los miembros de tu familia?, nunca nos has comentado de ellos-dijo Bella.  
-Pues... mi padre es Carlisle, trabaja en la construcción, mi madrastra es Elizabeth, aquí tengo solo medio hermanos y hermanastros, mis hermanastros son Jared de 18, tiene mi misma edad, Quil de 15, Paul de 12 y Tia de 10, Pero yo los quiero a todos como mis hermanos, ah y me olvidaba de Ben, un pequeñito de 3 años, él es mi sobrino pero mi papá lo está criando.  
-Es muy generoso por parte de tu padre-dijo la señora Swan.  
-Es que mi hermana, o sea la mamá de Ben, es muy joven tiene 16 lo tuvo cuando tenía 13.  
-Mhm, ¿y de tu familia de Seattle?-me preguntó Bella.  
-Allá vive mi madre, Esme, con su esposo Amún, y mis hermanos mayores, Zafrina de 30, Sam de 28, Kachiri de 26, mi hermana Senna de 16 y mis medios hermanos, hijos de Amun con mamá, Irina de 13, Harry de 11 y Carmen de 6. Claro que ya mis hermanos tienen esposos y esposa, Zafrina tiene a Carlos y ellos tienen 4 hijos, Kachiri tiene a Laurent y tienen 5 hijos y Sam está casado con Emily y tienen 3 hijos.-mi familia era muy grande.  
-Whoa tienes una gran familia, pero no tan grande como la mía jejej yo tengo 11 tíos y casi todos tienen un montón de hijos.- dijo Bella mientras sonreía.  
-jejej bueno ya me voy se me hace tarde y perderé mi vuelo.-en realidad no quería ir, pero Sam dijo que era urgente.  
-bueno hijo cuídate-se despidió la señora Swan.  
-claro señora y Bella mañana sin falta a las 7 estaré aquí.-le dije  
-Ok Edward, cuídate chau- se despidió de mi con un beso en la mejilla, sentí algo electrizante en mi rostro.  
-Adiós-le sonreí, esta chica me traía loco.

* * *

Llegue al Aeropuerto de Seattle, fue un viaje corto casi una hora, y me encontré con Sam y Emily esperándome.

-Que más Muchacho, si no te llamaba no te dignabas a aparecer-me dijo Sam mientras me abrazaba.  
-Que más Sam, ya sabes paso ocupado-la verdad es que nunca me ha gustado venir acá, siempre me trae malos recuerdos.  
-Sí, tú y tu trabajo jaja.-dijo.  
-Pues sí, hola Emily ¿qué tal?  
-Hola, pues no también como tu Edward se te nota cambiado, como más alegre.-todos decían lo mismo desde que conocí a Bella.

-¿Será? Jaja puede ser.- le dije  
-Pero no nos quedemos aquí Edward, mamá está impaciente por verte.-dijo mi hermano  
-¿Y porque no vino ella?-le pregunte.  
-Ya sabes cómo es Amun, no la deja salir.-mi padrastro era un machista.  
-mm bueno vamos.

Cogimos un taxi y nos fuimos a casa de mamá, aunque me haya abandonado cuando era muy pequeño igualmente la quería. Llegamos a esa casa que me traía malos recuerdos de mi infancia, hubo un tiempo que viví aquí con ella y su familia, y su esposo me trataba mal, muy mal, hasta me golpeaba.

-Hola mamá-dije mientras la abrazaba.  
-Hola mi Edward, Aww pero mira cuanto has crecido, y muy guapo también.- dijo con la misma sonrisa que había heredado de ella.  
-Jejej sí verdad, ¿y cómo has estado?-le pregunté  
-Muy bien hijo ya sabes la misma rutina de siempre, ¿y tú que tal como vas con tu novia?-preguntó  
-Ay mamá para que le preguntas por su novia, si sabes que no tiene-interrumpió mi hermana Senna con ella nos llevábamos muy bien-Hola hermanito.  
-Hola Senna, ¿cómo vas?-pregunté  
-Trabajando ya sabes-la verdad no me gustaba el trabajo de mi hermana.  
-mhm y bien mamá ¿para que querías verme?-le pregunté.  
-Ah o sea que no puedo llamarte para verte.-me dijo sonriendo.  
-No es eso, solo que se te notaba angustiada.  
-mhm bueno hijo yo tengo que decirte algo que a lo mejor cambiará tu vida.  
-¿Y qué es eso?-pregunté preocupado  
-Hijo mira seré directa… tu padre no es Carlisle, tu padre es Amún.-dijo bajando la mirada  
-¡Que! Pero... como me puedes decir esto, ¿es mentira verdad?-esperaba que sí  
-No mi amor es la verdad.-lagrimas empezaban a caer por sus mejillas  
-No, no lo es, mi padre no es ese señor, él me ha tratado mal, en todo este tiempo no ha hecho más que burlarse de mí, de golpearme.-dije alzando la voz.  
-Hijo, Amun está muy arrepentido.-mi madre siempre lo justificaba.  
-Sí claro se nota, míralo ahí parado, si estuviera arrepentido ya hubiera dicho algo, ¿no crees?  
-Escucha hijo-dijo Amun.  
-A mí no me llame hijo, señor, mi padre se llama Carlisle Cullen, él ha sabido cuidarme y darme todo, él es mi ejemplo a seguir, el si es mi padre, él ha estado conmigo cuando estoy enfermo, no usted, usted solo ha sabido darme malos ejemplos y hacerme sentir miserable.-le dije  
-Hijo antes de juzgarlo déjame contarte mi historia ¿si?-pidió mi madre  
-Ok pero rápido, que no quiero estar en este mismo lugar que este señor.  
-Mira hijo…

* * *

**ESME POV.  
**  
-Mira hijo-le dije viéndolo a mi querido Edward a los ojos.

**Flashback**

Yo me había enamorado de Carlisle, pero Carlisle no era cualquier chico, él era mi primo, él y yo al ver que nuestra familia no aprobaba nuestro amor decidimos huir a una hacienda en donde Carlisle estaba trabajando de capataz, su jefe, el dueño de la hacienda, era muy buena persona, él le dio a Carlisle un pedazo de terreno, ahí Carlisle construyó una casita, era de madera, pero para mí era un castillo, porque me encontraba con mi príncipe.

Luego de unos meses descubrimos que yo estaba embarazada, Carlisle estaba tan feliz que ni siquiera me dejaba levantarme de la cama por miedo que le suceda lago al bebe.

Cuando nació Zafrina, la llamaba su princesita, no sabía que comprarle para que sea feliz, después nació Sam, Carlisle y yo creíamos que éramos la familia perfecta.

Luego nació Kachiri, cuando ya Kachiri tenía 5 años y yo la llevaba a una escuelita que había por la hacienda, conocí a Amún, el me cortejaba cada día, unos meses después nos veíamos a escondidas, éramos amantes. Luego de 3 años de Idilio descubrí que estaba nuevamente embarazada, pero sabía que era de Amún, porque con Carlisle no habíamos tenido relaciones hace algún tiempo porque él llegaba cansado de su trabajo.

Le conté a Amun de mi embarazo y él me dijo que si quería seguir con él, debía abortar al bebe, claro que yo no lo hice, dejé a Amun, al hombre que tanto amaba. Estaba llorando en casa, porque obviamente Carlisle se daría cuenta de mi embarazo y enseguida sabría que no era de él. Carlisle ese día llego más temprano, y me pregunto que me sucedía, yo le conté todo respecto a Amun, el me abrazó, me dio todo su apoyo, me dijo que igual como habíamos tenido 3 hijos, el de aquí no será una excepción y también sería un Cullen.

Cuando nació Edward, Carlisle se puso tan feliz, ni cuando nacieron sus propios hijos estaba así de feliz, él dijo que Edward sería una gran chico, porque simplemente era su hijo. Luego de dos años tuve a Senna pero Carlisle seguía queriendo a Edward como si fuera su hijo menor.

Meses después me volví a encontrar con Amun él me dijo que lo perdone que fue un estúpido y como yo seguía enamorada de él, lo acepté. Amun me dijo que me fuera a vivir con él, así que me fui a casa y le dije a Carlisle, el comprendió pero me dijo que Edward y los demás niños se quedaban con él.

Yo acepté, después de todo Edward era más hijo de Carlisle que de Amun, a sí que me fui a vivir con Amun, no volví a saber de mis hijos hasta hace 7 años cuando, mis tres hijos mayores vinieron a vivir acá a Seattle con sus parejas, y el pequeño Edward vivió aquí solamente un año luego regresó con Carlisle.

**Fin Flashback**

* * *

Mire a ver la expresión de mi hijo y estaba triste, me dolía verlo así.

-¿Y ahora qué opinas? ¿Me perdonaras?-le pregunté.  
-Sí mamá, pero, lo siento debo regresar a Forks- vi cómo se ponía de pie-Adiós.

* * *

**Bella POV**

Aaahh se me hizo muy larga la tarde, solo de pensar que hoy no vería a Edward, pero bueno, iba a visitar a su familia. Eran las 10 de la noche y me encontraba viendo Tv con mi familia, algo que no hacíamos hace mucho tiempo, cuando mi corazón comenzó a acelerarse, y eso solo pasaba cuando Edward se aproximaba a casa, pero era imposible, de seguro a esas horas estaba donde su madre. Al instante tocaron el timbre de casa y mi cuerpo se tensó, vi como Charlie salió a ver quién era y escuché por la pared con disimulo.

-Buenas noches señor Swan- dijo la aterciopelada voz de Edward, se lo escuchaba triste.  
-Buenas noches-dijo Charlie a regañadientes- ¿no crees que es muy tarde para ensayar?  
-No señor, no vengo a ensayar, ¿se encuentra su esposa?  
-Sí ahorita la llamo-Charlie entro arrastrando los pies-Renee te llama Edward.  
-¿Edward? qué raro se suponía que estaría en Seattle.-dijo mientras se levantaba del sofá y salía.

Escuche de nuevo por la puerta pero solo se oían sollozos. Decidí no ser más entrometida, así que me fuí a mi habitación, pensando en por qué Edward llamo a mi mamá y no a mí, yo lo hubiera escuchado, no se en que momento me quede dormida, solo sentí que me arropaban, y abrí los ojos.

Era mi mamá y estaba con los ojos rojos.

-Mami pero... ¿que te paso?-le pregunté- ¿que quería Edward?  
-Nada pequeña, solo comprarme un reloj y un perfume-Renee vendía productos de marcas internacionales.  
-Mhm ¿y por eso lloras?  
-¿Como sabes que estuve llorando? Isabella Swan ¿estuviste husmeando en la ventana?-fingió regañarme.  
-No mami yo no hago eso, solo... que tus ojos te delatan, están rojos.-dije  
-Mhm tal vez es el frío.-lo se, una excusa tonta  
-Mamá...  
-Ok está bien pero prométeme que no le dirás nada a nadie.-dijo sentándose en el filo de mi cama.  
-Bien te lo prometo.

**Flashback**

-Hola Edward, ¿que te trae por aquí?-le preguntó Renee al joven de cabello cobrizo. Pero cuando levanto la mirada tenía los ojos brillosos y rojos.-¿Que te sucede cariño?

Edward no puedo más y abrazo a Renee mientras miles de lágrimas salían de esos hermosos ojos verdes.

-Ya pequeño, tranquilízate, y dime que tienes-pidió

Edward se tranquilizó y le contó a Renee todo lo que paso en Port Ángeles.

-Ya cariño, tranquilo, pero mira yo también crecí al lado de un hombre que aunque no tuviera mi sangre, tuve su amor y cariño, padre no es el que da la vida, es el que dedica tiempo, paciencia y amor a sus hijos.-dijo la señora Swan abrazándolo.  
-Sí ¿verdad?-dijo Edward medio sonriendo-Ay señora, mi vida si ha sido miserable.  
-No digas eso cariño, tu padre, Carlisle, te adora.-lo consoló Renee  
-No lo digo por esto que paso hoy-le dijo el chico a Renee  
-¿Entonces porque lo dices?  
-Crecí sin mi mamá todo este tiempo, solo un año viví con ella, cuando tenía 14 años, y fue porque estaba huyendo.-dijo Edward cabizbajo.  
-¿Huyendo de que hijo?  
-De la policía, como usted sabe, en mi familia somos pobres, el alimento no nos falta, pero si hay carencias, así que me puse a trabajar desde los 12 años recogiendo metal para vender. Un día con unos amigos, me metí a una casa abandonada, adentro estaba lleno de maleza y había un olor repugnante, encontramos muchos fierros y hojalata que no servían, también había un auto, que estaba casi nuevo pero debió ser de los dueños, cuando me dispuse a salir, Peter, un "amigo" me dijo que le saquemos la memoria al auto, pero eso ya era robar y le dije que no, así que el la saco y se fue. Yo salí con mis metales para venderlos, y cuando regresé de vender todo, mi padre esta enfadado, le pregunté que pasaba y me dijo "Edward empaca tus cosas que te vas donde tu madre", yo le pregunte por qué y me dijo que los dueños de la casa habían regresado y no estaba la memoria del carro y los vecinos les dijeron que a mí me habían visto salir de ahí, yo le explique que yo no había sido, que fue Peter, pero no me hizo caso y me fui a Seattle y estuve donde mi madre por un año, en ese año Amun me obligo a hacer trabajos pesados mientras el vendía droga.

-Oh cariño, lamento por todo lo que pasaste-le dijo Renee sollozando.  
-No hay problema señora, le agradezco los consejos que me dió, y le quería pedir un favor.  
-Dime.-dijo Renee aún entre sollozos.  
-Usted vende productos ¿verdad?-Renee asintió. -De casualidad tiene algún reloj y el perfume Alfa?  
-Sí los hay hijo, ¿te los pido?  
-Sí, se acerca el día del padre y quiero darle un buen regalo a mi padre Carlisle.-dijo el muchacho sonriendo  
-Es una buena idea hijo, te los dejare al precio que a mí me dan.  
-No señora, esa es su ganancia.-debatió el joven  
-ah no te preocupes por eso y ya ve a casa que es tarde.-fingió regañarlo  
-Muchísimas gracias de nuevo señora.  
-No es nada, cuídate hijo.-se despidió Renee  
-Hasta mañana y le dice a Bella que mañana ensayamos.-dijo al fin sonriendo un poco  
-Ok yo le digo.

Luego de eso Edward se fue a su casa.

**Fin Flashback**

Cuando me di cuenta tenía varias lágrimas en mis ojos, pobre Edward ojalá que la mujer que sea su novia lo valore, porque este hombre vale mil.

-Aww corazón por eso no quise contarte.-dijo Renee  
-Ya mami hiciste bien en contarme así valorare más a mi amigo- amigo, esa palabra no sé porque pero me lastimaba- bueno ya me dormiré hasta mañana mami.  
-Que descanses mi cielo-me dio un beso en la frente y salió de mi habitación.

Pasaron los días y mi relación de amistad con Edward iba de maravilla, en el colegio igual me iba excelente hasta que un día...

Continuara...

* * *

cuando sientas  
que nadie te ama,  
y que la vida  
te escupe la cara...  
Recuerda  
que me tienes a mí  
para luchar contra todos,  
para subir...  
Recuerda  
que me tienes a mí  
siempre a mí...  
Cuando sientas  
que tu casa estalla!  
y la violencia  
en tu familia mata...  
Recuerda  
que me tienes a mí  
para apoyarte en mi hombro,  
para subir...  
Recuerda  
que me tienes a mí  
siempre a mí...  
Recuerda  
que detrás de las nubes  
hay un cielo claro  
cargado de luz;  
que siempre  
contarás conmigo  
que entre dos es más fácil  
cargar una cruz...  
Recuerda  
que me tienes a mí,  
siempre a mí...  
Si un día maldices  
la hora en que naciste,  
o si tu amor  
se vuelve un imposible...  
Recuerda  
que me tienes a mi  
para luchar contra todos,  
para reír...  
Recuerda  
que me tienes a mí,  
siempre a mi...  
Cuando temas  
a lo que te espera,  
cuando sientas  
que la muerte llega...  
Recuerda  
que me tienes a mí  
para apoyarte en mi hombro,  
para subir...  
Recuerda  
que me tienes a mí  
que iré junto a tí...  
Recuerda  
que me tienes a mi  
siempre a mí!  
Recuerda  
que me tienes a mí  
siempre a mí!  
Recuerda  
que me tienes a mí  
siempre a mí!  
Recuerda  
que me tienes a mí  
siempre a mí! (Recuerda que me tienes a mi- Gloria Trevi)


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mia :)**

**N/A: La fecha del cumpleaños de Bella es otra, para que la historia tenga sentido se guía por el de Edward.**

* * *

**CAPITULO 6: CUMPLEAÑOS **

**Bella POV**

-¡Bella!-me llamó Alice mientras cruzaba la entrada del salón.

-Hola Alice- ese entusiasmo que traía mi amiga no era para nada bueno.

-Nada de "Hola", debemos organizar todo ya.-Ahora que se le habrá ocurrido

-Ehh no te entiendo, explícate duende.-le dije sacandole la lengua

-Ay Bella, que fecha es en dos días?- me preguntó.

-¿19 de junio?- le respondí.

-¡Exacto! ¿y que se celebra?

-Mi cumpleaños.-le dije

-¡Si!- gritó mientras saltaba-¿Bella no estas feliz?

-Sí, pero no organizaremos nada Allie.-odiaba las fiestas

-¡Que! Bella tu cumpleaños es algo que se debe celebrar.-me regañó.

-Alice, sabes que no me gustan las fiestas.-le recordé

-¿De que hablan chicas?-intervino Jake- ¿y porque Bells esta tan roja?

-Jacob, le decía a Bella que debemos celebrar su cumpleaños-le explico Alice.

-Alice tiene razón Bells, tu cumpleaños es una gran fecha para nosotros que somos tus amigos, pero Alice no crees que el mejor regalo para Bells sería ¿no agobiarla con fiestas?

-¡Que!-Alice hizo un puchero y le sacó la lengua a Jake-odio cuando tienes razón.

-Jajaja y cuando el "gran Jacob" no tiene la razón?-le respondió Jake con una gran sonrisa.

-"Gran Jacob" ¿puede hacer el favor de tomar asiento?- le dijo la Miss Castillo mientras entraba al salón, Alice y yo nos reímos bajo por la cara que puso mi amigo.

-Sí teacher- dijo Jake mientras se sentaba.

-Good Morning class!-Anuncio la miss.

La clase de inglés era mi favorita así que pasó muy rápido.

-Ok clase mañana no tienen ninguna hora conmigo así que para pasado mañana me traen 1 globo cada uno para hacer el experimento de Energía Estática ¿ok?

-Ok- dijimos todos en coro.

Las demás clases pasaron muy rápido así que me fui corriendo a casa, Edward llegaba al medio día.

-Hola ma'-dije mientras cruzaba la puerta

-Hola hija, ¿pero que te pasó? ¿acaso viniste corriendo?

-No lo que paso es que por el calor estoy así.-me excuse, no podía decirle que vine corriendo por ver a Edward.

-Bella, estamos en Forks aquí no hay calor- me dijo sonriendo.

Sentí que me daban un beso en la mejilla alguien detrás de mí.

-Hola bonita, hola señora- escuche la preciosa voz de Edward.

-Hola hijo- respondió mi madre

-¡EDWARD CULLEN!- le regañé- a una persona se la saluda de frente.

-mhm lo siento-se puso frente a mí y me dio otro beso pero esta vez fue en la comisura de mis labios.

-Ya chicos dejen los besos y vamos- dijo mamá.

-¿A dónde?-le pregunté

-Ay Bella ¿por qué crees que Edward esta aquí temprano?

-¿Porque hoy no trabajó?-respondí

-No Bella, iremos todos al estadio.-dijo mi madre con una sonrisa.

-¿Y a que vamos al estadio?-pregunte

-Hermanita eres cruel, pues van a verme entrenar- dijo Seth no me había dado cuenta que él estaba ahí, lo se soy una mala hermana.

-Ahh Hola Seth, bueno ya que insisten.

Fui a mi habitación a coger mi libro favorito y salimos de la casa, yo fui con la misma ropa del colegio total y no tenía nada de malo.

-¿En que iremos mami?-pregunto Seth-papá siempre me lleva en el auto y tú no tienes auto.

-Seth, iremos en el autobús- a Seth y a mí se no abrió la boca levemente, mi madre jamás había subido a un autobús, decía algo como mezclas de olores y así.

-Wow Renee Dwyer subirá a un autobús-me le burle.

-Si una vez al año no hace daño hija.- dijo.

-¿Nunca ha subido a un autobús?-pregunto Edward.

-Sí, pero antes, en los últimos 18 años no he subido a ninguno.-le respondió mi madre- ¿sabes a como está el pasaje?

-0.25 centavos-le sonrió Edward

-ok entonces como somos 4 se va un dólar, listo-Dijo mientras sacaba un dólar del bolsillo.

-no señora, yo pago los pasajes-le dijo Edward.

-¡va! si yo te invite, Edward cariño no te preocupes.-dijo Renee

-bueno señora, pero la venida yo la pago.

-trato hecho-le dijo Renee

Esperamos en la parada alrededor de 5 minutos hasta que por fin venia el autobús, nos subimos y me di cuenta que no era tan malo como decía mi madre, esperaba que Edward se sentara conmigo, pero no, vino Seth y se sentó a mi lado y Edward se sentó con mi mamá. El autobús demoró 30 minutos en llegar, entramos con el carnet de mi hermano y nos sentamos en la tribuna, Edward y mi madre estaban hablando de no sé qué, y yo me instalé en mi libro, me concentre tanto que no me percate que alguien se sentó a mi lado.

-¿Es interesante?-preguntó Edward.

-Sí- le respondí ahora estaba leyendo "Crepúsculo"

-¿Y de que se trata?

-Bueno es de un vampiro que se enamora de una humana, pero el controla su distancia, porque la sangre de ella huele delicioso y el piensa que puede hacerle daño. Al final no le importa y se hacen novios y son felices por siempre chan chan.

-mmm ¿ahí termina?-preguntó

-No, hay 3 libros más que continúan con la historia.

-Ahh yo pienso que él no le hará daño-me dijo- cuando alguien está enamorado de verdad nada es más fuerte que el amor que sientes por esa persona.

-amm pues lo mismo pienso yo-le sonreí mientras desviaba la mirada de sus ojos.

-Ehh chicos-dijo Renee- estuve pensando, Bella que tal si invitas a tus amigos a tu cumpleaños.

-No quiero cumpleaños ma'.-respondí

-No es técnicamente una fiesta hija, será solo un almuerzo para celebrar que mi pequeña cumple 16.-dijo emocionada, parecía la madre de Alice

-Ok un almuerzo es pasable, les diré mañana para que pidan permiso en sus casas.-dije

-Perfecto Bella, y Edward tu también vendrás ¿verdad?

-Oh lo siento señora pero pasado mañana trabajo y no podré.

-Pero Edward yo que sepa al siguiente día es tu cumpleaños-le recordó mi madre.

-¿Tu cumples años el 20?-le pregunté.

-Si Bella.-me dijo Edward

-Entonces debes estar aquí.-le dije

-veré si puedo-me sonrió

A lo lejos divisamos a un Seth cubierto de sudor que se acercaba a nosotros.

-¿Ya acabaron?-le pregunto Renee

-Sí mami, ya vámonos-le dijo Seth.

-Oye niño ¿no te ducharas?-le pregunté.

-Sí pero en casa, no traje ropa.-dijo avergonzado

-No me sentare en el autobús contigo así.-Seth estaba demasiado sucio

-Ni que yo quisiera sentarme contigo boba-Seth me saco la lengua.

-Ya basta niños-dijo mi madre-Seth te sentaras conmigo y Bella te sentaras con Edward.

-Bien-dijo Seth fulminándome con los ojos.

Subimos al autobús y Edward se sentó a mi lado.

-¿Vendrás?-le pregunte.

-¿Qué?

-el Jueves ¿vendrás?

-Bella ya te dije que debo trabajar, intentare venir.-dijo sonriendo

-mmm bueno , ¿y no puedes pedir permiso?-insistí

-No, Bella lo siento pero si no vengo te prometo que te compensare.

-¿A si? ¿y cómo?-le dije viéndolo fijamente a los ojos.

-Ya lo veras bonita.

-ok.

Volví a mi libro, cuando llegamos ya eran las 6 pm así que Edward se quedó de una vez para los ensayos.

-Ahora regreso me voy a bañar-les avise

-Ok hija- dijo mi madre.-Yo ya regreso voy a donde Maggi para mi pedicura, confió en ti Edward.-le avisó

-Descuide señora, Bella es mi amiga la cuidare como a mi vida.

-Ya dejen el drama-les dije mientras entraba al baño.

Me duché, rápido y me puse algo cómodo al salir vi a Edward con un retrato mío en sus manos.

-¿Edward que haces?-le pregunte.

-Ah Bella nada viendo este retrato sales muy bien en él.-dijo apenado

-gracias-en el retrato estábamos Jake y yo abrazados en el día de los deportes.

-¿Él es tu novio?-me pregunto-hacen una buena pareja.

-Oh no nada que ver, él es Jacob un gran amigo del colegio.-le avisé

-Ahh bueno lo siento si soy entrometido pero... ¿quien es tu novio?-preguntó.

-Edward, yo no tengo novio-sentí como los colores se me subían al rostro.

-Mientes ¿verdad?

-Nop, jamás he tenido alguno.

-oh bueno, ensayemos.

Pasamos la noche ensayando y al siguiente día me fui al colegio fue en la hora del receso cuando me pare al frente.

-Hey amigos quería hacerles una invitación.-comencé.

-Ya nerd nadie quiere ir a tu curso de lectura mejor siéntate-dijo Jessica.

-Ya Jessica no la molestes quizás tu no aceptes la invitación, pero nosotros si-dijo Emmett el capitan del equipo.

-Gracias Em, bien como les decía mañana es mi cumpleaños, y quería invitarlos a mi casa a almorzar.- Todo el curso empezó a hacer alboroto por eso.

-Bueno no cuentes conmigo- dijo Jessica-, mis uñas son primero, tengo manicura.

-De hecho Jess-intervino Jake- Bells dijo sus amigos tu no cuadras en ellos, creo que solo eres amiga de Lauren.

Todos rieron mientras me felicitaban por adelantado.

Las clases acabaron y en la noche llego Edward a mi casa, pero no ensayamos solo quedamos en la vereda conversando con él y mi mamá.

-Bella, mañana no podre venir, pero quería hacerte una invitación.

-Mmmm ¿no vendrás? ¿y a donde me invitas?

* * *

**Edward POV**

Fuí donde mi jefe para ver qué tan grande era la obra de mañana y así estar a tiempo donde Bella.

-¡Edward!- me saludó Royce, mi jefe, cuando entré al local- ¿como has estado?

-¿Como estas Royce? pues yo estoy bien solo tenía una duda sobre la obra de mañana.-dije

-Dime, hijo, ¿que duda tienes?- me preguntó.

-Pues... ¿La obra es grande? Más o menos que tiempo me llevaría en ella.-pregunté

-Bueno sí es grande y te llevaría el día completo, es que es un closet de $3000.-que mal no podré ir donde Bella.

-mmm entonces a mí me tocarían ¿$150?-con este dinero le podría hacer un buen regalo.

-Así es Edward, ¿porque la pregunta?

-Es que mañana será el cumpleaños de una persona muy especial para mí y quería pasar el día con ella.-dije apenado.

-Edward ahí si me la pusiste difícil, es que Alec y Marcus ya están en otras obras.-Alec y Marcus eran los otros instaladores.

-Bueno... entonces estaré aquí mañana a las 8 am.-le dije resignado.

-Perfecto Edward, por eso eres mi mejor empleado, pones el trabajo antes que nada.-me sonrió, hacía esto por mi familia, en estos días mi padre no tenía trabajo.

-Sí, además necesito el dinero para compensar a esa persona por mi falta- le sonreí.

-jaja ¿es Tanya?-me preguntó

-Oh no, es una amiga-le respondí.

-Ah bueno Edward y por cierto... ¿pasado mañana es tu cumpleaños verdad?

-Sí, pero eso no importa, bueno, ya me voy hasta mañana Royce.-me despedí

-Hasta mañana Edward cuídate.

-Usted igual.

Salí del local y ya eran las 3 pm así que me fui a casa y me puse mi ropa para jugar. Llegue a la cancha de voley y ya estaban esperándome, total jugué 3 partidos hasta las 7 pm y de ahí regresé a casa a bañarme e ir donde Bella. Llegue a casa de Bella, toque el timbre y salió la señora Renee.

-Hola Edward, pasa.-dijo sonriéndome

-Buenas noches señora-le sonreí- gracias, pero preferiría hablar con usted y Bella aquí afuera, si no es molestia.

-claro que no hijo, ¡Bella!-llamo a su hija.

-¿Si ma'?, ah, hola Edward- me sonrió.

-Hola Bella.-su sonrisa era la mas hermosa que había visto.

-¿Por qué no pasas?-me pregunto Bella.

-Bella es que debo decirte algo...

-Dime- me dijo.

-Bella, mañana no podre venir, pero quería hacerte una invitación.-no quería verla triste

-Mmmm ¿no vendrás?-hizo un puchero- ¿y a donde me invitaras?- sus ojitos estaban apagados

-¿Quieres ir mañana al cine?

-Pero me acabas de decir que mañana no puedes-me aclaro.

-Mi trabajo termina a las 5 pm y puedo pasar por ti a las 6 pm.

-Ahh bueno, ¿puedo ma'?- preguntó a Renee.

-Claro hija mañana es tu cumpleaños y podrás hacer lo que quieras.- le dijo mientras la abrazaba.

-¡Gracias! ¿y que película veremos?- me pregunto emocionada.

-La que quieras preciosa.- me encantaba el sonrojo de su rostro.

-Bueno... yo me voy adentro es que deje puesta la cena y se me quemará.-la señora entró a su casa.

Pasamos un rato sin decir nada, solo viéndonos fijamente a los ojos, sin darnos cuenta que nuestros rostros estaban acercándose poco a poco, nuestro labios estaban por rosarse, cuando...

-¡Bella y Edward, entren a cenar!- nos gritó Seth desde la casa.

Bella se alejó a como estaba al principio y se levantó.

-Será mejor que entremos Edward.-dijo sonrojada

-Sí Bella, vamos.-le di la mano para ponernos de pie y entramos.

La cena fue divertida, la señora Renee no dejaba de hablar sobre el almuerzo de mañana, luego de cenar me fuí, eran las 10 pm cuando llegué a casa.

-¡Edward!-dijo Elizabeth cuando me abrió la puerta- ¿dónde estabas?

-Donde una amiga-le respondí.

-¿En serio? ¿solo es tu amiga?- me sonrió.

-Sí, ¿que hay de cenar?-le pregunté.

-mmm que maleducada es tu amiga, te manda tarde y sin cenar.-odiaba la forma de ser de Elizabeth y mas ahora que se metía con Bella.

-Ellos no son maleducados-dije con el tono de voz un poco alto- son muy amables, además sí vine cenando, solo que aún tengo hambre.

-Uhmm- dijo mientras me servía en un plato la cena.

Elizabeth no es mala persona, de tantas madrastras que he tenido, ha sido la más... buena, se podría decir. Comí y me fui a mi habitación a dormir.

Al siguiente día fuí a mi trabajo, llegue justamente a las 8 pm.

-¡Edward! te tengo una buena noticia- me dijo Royce con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

-Dígame señor- le dije.

-No llegó el PVC para el closet.-me dijo aún sonriendo.

-¿Y eso es una buena noticia?

-claro que sí hijo, ¿no tenías que ir donde tu amiga?- me preguntó.

-Oh sí claro, pero el problema es que la invite al cine contando con el dinero de la obra.-dije apenado

-Eso no es problema hijo, toma-dijo sacando su billetera- aquí está tu paga, pero mañana sin falta vienes.

-Gracias- le di un abrazo y conté el dinero- pero señor aquí hay $200 y la paga es de solo $150-le recordé.

-Los $50 tómalos como regalo de cumpleaños.- me sonrió

-De nuevo, muchas gracias Royce.-le dí un abrazo

Cuando llegue a casa de Bella eran las 10 am, llegaba a tiempo...

-¿Edward? ¿tú no deberías estar trabajando?-me preguntó Renee.

-Sí, pero me dieron libre, quiero darle a Bella una sorpresa.-sonreí

-sí que será una sorpresa, ven pasa.-me invitó a pasar a su casa

Ayude a Renee a hacer la comida, luego llegó Seth de la primaria y nos pusimos a hacer un cartel de Feliz Cumpleaños.

-Ya viene Bella- dijo Seth viendo por la ventana.

Mire por la ventana polarizada y era verdad ahí venia Bella y dos chicas más, me puse frente a la puerta con el cartel, cuando entró Bella y me vió sus ojos preciosos se llenaron de lágrimas.

-Oh Edward creí que no vendrías- me dijo mientras me abrazaba.

-Hermosa, eres mi amiga y aquí estaré siempre para tí -le susurré al oído.

Bella me presentó a sus amigas, Alice y Jane, luego de 15 minutos llegaron sus amigos, todos parecían buenos chicos, el único que no me agradó fué un chico que ya lo había visto en una foto de Bella, él la abrazó por más tiempo de lo normal. Celebramos todos juntos, luego nos pidieron que cantáramos, almorzamos y al final nos hicieron soplar a ambos las velas del pastel, cuando ya se fueron todos, Bella se me acercó.

-Edward, gracias por venir, eres el mejor amigo que puedo tener, toma- dijo mientras me extendía una caja.

-Bella, no debiste...-debatí, no quería que gaste en mi.

-cállate y acepta que también es tu cumpleaños- me regañó

-ok Bella- abrí la caja y ahí había un gorro de mi equipo de fútbol favorito.

-Gracias Bella- le dije mientras la abrazaba.

-Edward-dijo Renee con otra caja en sus manos- toma esto también es para ti.- abrí la caja y había una bufanda tejida a mano.

-Muchas gracias Renee.-le agradecí y la abracé junto con Bella

-¿Y Seth?-preguntó Bella.

-Con Nessie-respondió Renee- sabes que no aguanta al petulante de Jacob Black, así que llevó a Ness al parque de la esquina.

-Ahh, bueno, yo me voy a vestir para salir con Edward, ¿o ya no quieres salir?-me pregunto Bella.

-claro que quiero Bella- le dije sonriendo.

-ok entonces ya vengo.- Bella se fue a su habitación.

Pasaron alrededor de 30 minutos y salió Bella vestida con unos shorts y una blusa blanca. Nos despedimos de su madre y nos fuimos al centro comercial, en donde estaba el cine, Bella eligió la película, Titanic 3d, aunque ya se la había visto quería vérsela en 3d.

Compramos las palomitas y las bebidas y entramos a la sala, la película empezó a los 5 minutos que entramos, nos reímos mucho con las ocurrencias de Jack y los escupitajos de Rose, casi en la parte final cuando Rose y Jack se separaban y Rose salta del bote, me di cuenta que Bella estaba llorando, quería abrazarla, besarla y decirle que no estaba sola, pero temía arruinar nuestra amistad. Cuando termino la película Bella tenía los ojos hinchados, quería animarla...

-Bella… ¿Quieres un helado en lo que pido la comida?-pregunté

-No te molestes-me respondió con una sonrisa que no llegaba a sus ojos.

-No es molestia-dije-¿Qué sabor te gusta?

-Fresa y chocolate-sonrío, ahora si más sinceramente.

-Fresa y chocolate será-le dije cogiéndola de la mano y llevándola a la heladería, su contacto provocaba pequeñas chispas de energía.

Luego que nos dieron el helado, charlamos animadamente, sobre su colegio, amigos, y ella me preguntó por Tanya, lastimosamente no le dije mucho. Era rara mi relación con Tanya, éramos novios, salíamos, pero no sentía nada por ella, ni siquiera simpatía.

Comimos tallarines chinos, a lo que Bella asumió que ella los preparaba mejor, luego de burlárseme por no poder coger los palillos, opté por comer con tenedor, su risa era música para mis oídos, era como el canto de un hada, una hermosa hada, pero imposible de tener.

* * *

Como un cuchillo en la mantequilla

entraste a mi vida cuando me moría

como la luna por la rendija

así te metiste entre mis pupilas.

Y así te fui queriendo a diario

sin una ley sin un horario

y así me fuiste despertando

de cada sueño donde estabas tu

Y nadie lo buscaba y nadie lo planeo así

en el destino estaba que fueras para mi

y nadie lo apostaba aquello fuera tan feliz

pero cupido se apiado de mi.

Como la lluvia en pleno desierto

mojaste de fe mi corazón

ahogaste mis miedos

como una dulce voz en el silencio

así nos llego el amor amor del bueno

Y así te fui queriendo a diario

sin una ley sin un horario

y así me fuiste despertando

de cada sueño donde estabas tu

Y nadie lo buscaba y nadie lo planeo así

en el destino estaba que fueras para mi

y nadie lo apostaba aquello fuera tan feliz

pero cupido se apiado de mi

y nadie lo apostaba aquello fuera tan feliz

pero cupido se apiado de mi. (Amor del bueno -Reyli)


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía :)**

**Bella POV**

Mi noche de cine con Edward fue genial, lo único malo fue que no pude evitar llorar, pero no fue por la película, fue porque me encantaría tener una historia así con Edward, pero es imposible, el solo me ve como una amiga. Al siguiente día, viernes, que fui al colegio hubo una reunión de clase.

—Jóvenes y señoritas—dijo el señor Ramos —como ustedes sabrán necesitamos fondos para su examen de grado y el paseo de fin de curso, a menos que no quieran paseo.  
—Sí queremos —dijimos todos juntos, el paseo era algo para recordar.  
—Bien, entonces que proponen para ganar dinero, solo para el paseo, sus padres quedaron en aportar para el examen. —dijo sonriendo, a veces el señor Ramos se comportaba como uno más de nosotros.  
—Qué tal si vendemos besos. —sugirió Jessica tan regalada como siempre.  
—No Jessica, no me parece correcto. —respondió el Máster, además tus compañeras no han de querer.  
— ¿Y si limpiamos parabrisas en las paradas de coches? —dijo Emmett.  
—Me parece buena idea joven McCarty, pero quisiera una actividad en la que participen todos, las señoritas no han de querer limpiar parabrisas. —Le dijo el máster  
—Iugg no— dijo Jessica con repulsión.  
— ¡Ya se!—pegó un salto Alice.  
— ¿Sí señorita Brandon?  
—Bueno se acercan las fiestas de Forks, que tal si vendemos refrescos, naranjas, gaseosas y agua embotellada, es que ese día es el desfile cívico y todos saldrán a la calle, y como es costumbre será un raro día soleado en Forks. —dijo con una gran sonrisa  
—Wow ¿ahora ves el futuro emo?—le recriminó Jessica  
—Silencio Stanley, me parece excelente tu idea Alice, bien quien esté de acuerdo en vender refrescos levante la mano. —dijo el profesor. Todos levantamos la mano y Alice le sacó la lengua a Jessica, la cual bufó.

**Edward POV**

No podía dormir así que me puse a escribir una canción, pasó una hora cuando acabé. Los siguientes días fueron normales, no sé porque no le había mostrado a Bella la letra, hasta que el viernes me decidí...

—Bella tengo una letra que mostrarte —le dije, pero no respondió.

— ¿Bella?

— ¡Bella! —se sorprendió — ¿En qué piensas bonita?  
—En mañana, será la venta de bebidas. —me recordó  
—Oh sí, lo mencionaste, ¿ira todo tu curso? —Le pregunté  
—Sí, todos participaremos —me dijo  
— ¿Ese tal Jacob también? —había algo que no me agradaba de ese muchacho.  
—Sí Edward ¿por?  
—Por nada. —Le dije  
— ¿Que tienes contra Jake? —me preguntó  
—no nada, no tengo nada contra 'JAKE'.  
—Mhm bueno sigamos ensayando. —Dijo  
— ¿Bella?  
— ¿Sí Edward?  
—Quiero que anotes otra canción.  
—Dime —dijo mientras sacaba sus cosas  
—Bien ahí va.

_"Amiga mía perdóname por enamorarme de ti  
yo solo quería un beso tuyo y nada más  
Ay amor y nada más_

_Pues no aguanto más esta soledad  
mi corazón sin ti deja de palpitar  
mi mente está confundida ya  
porque te quiere decir la verdad_

_Escúchame por favor  
no puedo vivir sin tu amor._

_Y es que no puedo vivir sin tu amor  
Y quiero gritarle al mundo entero que te amo"_

Le dije la canción y cuando termine de dictarle, me di cuenta de que estaba sonrojada.

—Está muy bonita Edward, ¿cuándo la escribiste? —Preguntó  
—Ya fue hace algún tiempo, un año atrás exactamente. —No puedo creer que le haya mentido  
—claro... a Tanya le ha de haber gustado. — ¿porque sus ojitos se apagaron?  
—Sí, si le gusto —mentí otra vez. —Mira Bella esta aun no la grabaremos, pero necesito tomas para un video, ¿quieres venir mañana al parque de atracciones conmigo?  
—Sí, claro, ¿también ira mi madre? o sea lo digo para que grabe. —Aclaró  
—Sí, también ira ella —le sonreí  
—Genial —dijo  
—Y... ¿podrías preguntarle a tu amigo Jacob si puede venir también? —no me gustaba mucho la idea pero necesitábamos a otra persona  
—Sí claro, pero ¿por qué Jake? —Me preguntó  
—La historia se basa en una pareja y la chica deja a su novio porque se enamoró de su amigo. —le expliqué  
—Ahh ¿y Jake viene a ser la parte de mi amigo? —de nuevo el sentimiento extraño  
—No, el será tu novio y yo seré tu amigo, en el vídeo te enamoraras de mi —dije  
—Ahh bueno, mañana le diré a Jake, ¿a qué hora?  
—7pm en el centro comercial.  
—Ok.  
—Por ti paso a las 5 pm ¿sí?  
—sí Edward.

**Bella POV**

Nos fue bien en la venta de bebidas, vendimos casi todo, sacamos $300.

—Hey Jake —lo llame  
— ¿Sí Bells?  
— ¿Puedes ayudarme a hacer un vídeo hoy en la noche? —Le pedí  
—Lo siento Bells, pero hoy es el cumpleaños de mi madre y no puedo. —me dijo  
—Mhm bueno, no te preocupes le diré a Edward. —Dije y frunció el ceño  
—Está bien iré.  
—No te preocupes Jake. —le sonreí

**Edward POV**

Al siguiente día compré una videocámara y fui a mi lugar especial. Regresé a casa a las 4pm, me arreglé y fui por Bella y Renee. Llegue a las 5pm y le enseñé a Renee a usar la videocámara, salimos a las 6:30, ya que el jefe Swan estaba recibiendo indicaciones para el cuidado de Nessie, luego de que aprendiera todo lo que Bella le dijo, cogimos un taxi

—Bella... ¿cómo te fue en tu venta? —Le pregunte  
— ¡Genial!, hicimos $300 —me respondió muy feliz  
— ¡Súper! —Le dije — ¿Y Jacob irá al parque?  
—No, no puede venir —me dijo apenada.  
—Oh bueno entonces haremos nuestras tomas y otro día las de él. —Le sonreí  
—Claro —me devolvió la sonrisa.

Llegamos al parque y Bella me hizo subir a casi todas las atracciones, fue muy divertido, la única que no me gusto fue la noria, lo se suena patético, Bella solo se me burlaba.

—Wow sí que se divierten —dijo una voz chillona detrás de nosotros —no sabía que la nerd conociera de atracciones.

Nos dimos la vuelta y ahí estaban una chica rubia acompañada de ¿Tanya?

—Jessica...—le dijo Bella a la rubia.  
—Nerd. —le dijo ella, ¿porque le decía nerd a Bella?, si ella era la chica más divertida que conocía.  
— ¿Edward? ¿Qué haces aquí? —me preguntó Tanya cuando me vio.  
— ¿La conoces? —me preguntó Bella.  
—Claro chiquita, soy su NOVIA —dijo resaltando la última palabra.  
—Tanya... no es momento de...  
—Tú cállate Eddie—me interrumpió, odiaba que me llamara así— sé que no es tu culpa, es esta zo...a que se te está trepando.  
—Mira bonita —le dijo Bella muy enojada —aquí la zo...a será otra y no me refiero a Jessica, Edward y yo solo somos amigos —las últimas tres palabras me dolieron.  
— ¡Edward! ¿Vas a dejar que me hable así? —me dijo Tanya indignada.  
—Tú te lo buscaste —le dije mientras me iba con Bella.  
— ¡Edward Cullen! si te vas con esa zo...a, termino contigo —me amenazo  
—No hace falta, considérate mi ex —le dije.

La madre de Bella no vio esta escena porque estaba comprando manzanas.

— ¿Nos vamos chicos? —Dijo  
—Sí mami —le dijo Bella, la quise abrazar pero ella se apartó, jamás la había abrazado, solo en su cumpleaños.  
—No te preocupes Edward, a Bella no le gustan los abrazos, a menos que sea una ocasión especial.

**UNA SEMANA DESPUES**

Me sentía más aliviado desde que termine con Tanya, con ella fuimos novios dos años, pero... no se... no sentía nada por ella, en cambio lo que siento por Bella, es algo más intenso. Estaba con Tanya por ser popular entre mis amigos, ellos creían que Tanya era un monumento, y que si salía con ella todos me envidiarían, y así fue, pero ahora debo decirle a Bella lo que siento.

Ya había pasado una semana desde mi ruptura con Tanya, alado de Bella el tiempo pasaba volando, así que fui a su casa a invitarla, mañana sábado, al cine. Toque el timbre y salió la señora Swan.

— ¡Edward! —Me dijo la señora —pasa hijo, ¿cómo así tan temprano?  
—Ehh... vine a hablar con Bella, ¿se encuentra? —Le pregunté  
—Sí, ahorita la llamo. —Sonrió  
— ¿A quién vas a llamar mami? —dijo Bella saliendo de su habitación.  
— ¡Mira ahí esta quien buscabas! —Dijo Renee  
— ¿Para qué me buscabas? —me preguntó Bella  
—Bella, ¿quieres venir mañana al cine conmigo? —le pregunté esperando que me dijera que sí.  
—Ahh —se sonrojó —bueno es que mañana vamos al campo, a casa de mis tíos.  
—Pero Bella ese no es problema —dijo Renee — ¿Edward quieres venir con nosotros?  
—Claro, sería un enorme placer ir con ustedes —le dije mientras le sonreía a Bella.

Al siguiente día llegue a las 6:30 am a casa de Bella.

— ¡Edward!—me dijo mi Bella sonriendo —gracias por venir.  
—Bella no me des las gracias lo hago con mucho gusto —le sonreí.  
— ¿A qué hora nos vamos? —pregunto Bella a su madre.  
—Ahorita hija, tu papá solo nos llevará, debe regresar a la comisaria.  
—Mhm bueno—dijo Bella

Fue 1 hora de viaje hasta llegar al campo de sus tíos. Esa tarde nos pusimos a bajar limones para comer con sal, cuando ya habíamos bajado diez, los llevamos a una esquina para comerlos.

—Seth ¿puedes ir a pedirle sal a tu tía?  
—Sí —se levantó y se fue dejándonos a Bella y a mi solos.  
—Bella...—estaba nervioso.  
— ¿Sí? —Me preguntó  
— ¿Te puedo preguntar algo?  
—Claro que sí Edward, dime.  
— ¿Pero me responderás con la verdad?  
—Sí, pero dime —me dijo  
—Yo... —suspire — ¿yo te gusto?  
—...

**Bella POV**

Estábamos en el campo, en casa de mi tía, bajando limones con Edward y Seth cuando Edward le pido a Seth que le trajera sal...

—Bella...  
— ¿Sí? —Le dije  
— ¿Te puedo preguntar algo? —sonaba nervioso  
—Claro que sí Edward, dime. —Le sonreí  
—Pero me responderás con la verdad.  
—Sí, pero dime —le dije  
—Yo... ¿yo te gusto?

¡Que! no podía creer lo que Edward me acababa de preguntar, de seguro me lo preguntó por cortesía, tal vez si le digo que sí me rechazará y no quiero perderlo.

—No, no me gustas —mentí, estaba loca por él.  
—Oh, bueno creo que así está mejor. —dijo apenado, ¿Y si yo le gustaba?  
—Aquí está la sal —dijo Seth trayendo un plato con sal.

Luego de un rato Seth le propuso a Edward ir a bajar naranjas...

—Yo también voy —les dije  
— ¡No! —me respondió Edward con la vos levantada.  
— ¿Que? a mí no me prohibirás nada Cullen.  
—Isabella, te quedas, no quiero que ningún insecto te haga daño. —me dolió la dureza con la que dijo mi nombre.  
—Bien... —le dije enojada.

Fui hasta donde estaba mi mamá con mi tía.

— ¿Y a ti que te pasó? —me pregunto Renee.  
— ¡Nada! —le respondí enojada, lo sé parecía una niña inmadura, pero estaba molesta.  
—Isabella, a mí no me vas a hablar así —me dijo un poco molesta.  
— ¿Que les ha dado a todos de llamarme Isabella hoy? ¿Sabes que...? ¿Me puedo ir donde tía Rose? —le pregunte  
—Ve donde quieras Bella —me dijo volviendo a su conversación con la tía Lilianne

La casa de la tía Rose quedaba a 5 km, así que me fui caminando despacio. Llevaba alrededor de 15 minutos caminando cuando escuche la voz de Edward, no le preste atención, de seguro era mi mente.

— ¡Bella! —de nuevo la voz de Edward, me di la vuelta y a lo lejos lo pude ver.  
— ¿Que? —le dije mordaz, cuando ya estaba cerca.  
— ¿Acaso estás loca? ¿Quieres que a tu mamá le dé un infarto? —Me dijo  
— ¿Por qué? yo le pedí permiso —le avise  
—Bella —dijo sosteniéndose el puente de la nariz — hay algo que se llama sarcasmo, ven, vamos donde Renee —me iba a abrazar pero me aparte.  
—Lo siento, pero no me gustan los abrazos

Caminamos en silencio hasta donde estaba mi madre.

**EDWARD POV**

La iba a abrazar pero se apartó, definitivamente no le gustaba, ese "no" que me dio aún me dolía.

—Lo siento, no me gustan los abrazos —ah bueno pero de ese tal Jacob sí se deja abrazar dije para mí mismo.

Cuando llegamos su mamá la abrazó, luego fuimos a casa de su tía Rose. Ya eran las 3 de la tarde cuando...

—Rose ¿puedes hacer el favor de acercarnos a la parada de autobuses? —le preguntó la señora Swan a su cuñada.  
—Claro, Max ¿puedes llevarlos en la moto? —le pregunto a su hijo.  
—Sí ma' pero primero dos y luego dos —le respondió Max  
—No hay problema hijo —le dijo la señora Swan —Primero irán Edward y Bella, y luego Seth y yo.

Bella se subió en la moto y yo detrás de ella, su primo nos dejó en la parada mientras iba a ver a Renee y a Seth, había un silencio incomodo ahí, Bella no me decía nada. Cuando llegaron Renee y Seth cogimos el autobús y nos fuimos.

—Mami ya vengo iré a comer un helado con Alice—le aviso Bella a su mamá en cuanto llegamos.  
—Pero Alice vive en Port Ángeles —respondió Renee.  
—Sí, pero está en el colegio, me acaba de enviar un mensaje. —dijo guardando su móvil en su bolso.  
—Bueno cuídate. —le dijo sonriendo.

Bella se fue sin tan siquiera despedirse de mí, me arrepentía de haberle confesado mis sentimientos, la quería por lo menos como amiga.

— ¿Esa chica viene desde Port Ángeles hasta acá a estudiar? —le pregunte a Renee  
—Sí, es que allá no hay buenos institutos. —dijo sentándose en el sofá  
—Ahh. —también me senté.  
— ¿Me vas a decir lo que pasó? —Me preguntó  
— ¿A qué se refiere? —sabía a qué se refería, pero me hice el desentendido.  
—Ay Edward, yo no soy tonta, mi hija no se comporta así normalmente. —me dijo  
—ah es que discutimos —le explique  
— ¿solo eso? —preguntó alzando una ceja.  
—Bueno... le pregunte si yo le gustaba. —Dije apenado  
— ¿Y qué te dijo? —me preguntó emocionada.  
—Que no.  
— ¿Qué no? hay esta hija mía, Edward tú sí le gustas.  
— ¿Y porque esta tan segura? —le pregunté interesado.  
—Por qué es mi hija, cuando duerme dice tu nombre y se le ven los ojitos brillar cuando te ve, y a ti también.  
—Es que a mí sí me gusta.  
—Mira lo que pasa es que Bella no quiere aceptarlo, solo necesita un empujón, pero tengo un plan. —dijo sonriéndome.  
— ¿Y cuál es? —le pregunté interesado.  
—Has que tenga celos —dijo como si fuera lo más sencillo del mundo.  
— ¿Que? pero recién termine con mi novia. —le expliqué  
—Mira, tú tranquilo que yo te ayudaré, no importa que no tengas novia, yo te inventaré una —me dijo.  
— ¿Y cuándo empezara el plan? —le pregunté.  
—Hoy en la noche. —dijo sonriendo.

* * *

_No se da ni cuenta que cuando la miro  
Por no delatarme me guardo un suspiro  
Que mi amor callado se enciende con verla  
Que diera la vida para poseerla._

_No se da ni cuenta que brillan mis ojos  
Que tiemblo a su lado y hasta me sonrojo  
Que ella es el motivo que a mi amor despierta  
Que ella es mi delirio y no se da cuenta._

_Esta cobardía de mi amor por ella  
Hace que la vea igual que una estrella  
Tan lejos, tan lejos de la realidad  
Que no espero nunca poderla alcanzar._

_Esta cobardía de mi amor por ella  
Hace que la vea igual que una estrella  
Tan lejos, tan lejos de la realidad  
Que no espero nunca poderla alcanzar._

_No se da ni cuenta que siempre ha tenido  
Los miles de besos que no me ha pedido  
Que en mis noches tristes desiertas de sueño  
Que en loco deseo me siento su dueño._

_No se da ni cuenta que ya la he tomado  
Que ha sido mía sin haberla amado  
Que es su alma fría la que me atormenta  
Que ve que me muero y no se da cuenta._

_Esta cobardía de mi amor por ella  
Hace que la vea igual que una estrella  
Tan lejos, tan lejos de la realidad  
Que no espero nunca poderla alcanzar._

_Esta cobardía de mi amor por ella  
Hace que la vea igual que una estrella  
Tan lejos, tan lejos de la realidad  
Que no espero nunca poderla alcanzar. (Esta Cobardía— Julio Iglesias)_


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Meyer, la historia me pertenece a mi :)**

**N/A: ****_Advierto, no hagan esto por ningún motivo, lo que hace aquí Bella es algo exagerado, y lamentable_**

**Bella POV**

Había llegado a casa a las 6:30 pm, después de hablar con Alice, así que me iba a bañar antes de que llegue Edward, me bañe y me puse unos simples shorts y una blusa blanca. A los 5 minutos llego Edward, muy guapo como siempre. Ensayamos media hora cuando...

—Chicos, ¿me acompañan? debo ir donde una amiga a entregar un pedido —nos dijo Renee  
—Sí claro —dijo Edward sonriendo — ¿vienes Bella?  
—Sí —respondí

Fuimos los tres a donde la amiga de Renee, no estaba muy lejos, llegamos y una señora de unos 35 años, salió.

—Oh Renee, ¿cómo estás? —saludó a mi madre  
—Hola Siobhan, bien gracias, te vine a entregar tu pedido —le dijo mostrándole una bolsa blanca.  
—A ok, ¿me esperas aquí media hora? es que voy a cobrarle a mi vecina para pagarte. —le dijo un poco apenada.  
—No hay problema —le dijo mi madre sonriéndole —aquí te esperaremos.  
—Ok, ya regreso —dijo Siobhan mientras se iba.  
— ¿media hora? —Pregunté — ¿y que se supone que haré en media hora?  
—Mira hija allá hay un cyber, ve a revisar tu facebook. —me sugirió  
—Sí eso haré, ¿vienes Edward?  
—No, acompañaré a Renee. —respondió  
—Bueno, como quieras. —fui al cyber y vi a mi madre y a Edward conversando.

La media hora paso rápido, cuando me di cuenta mi madre ya me estaba llamando. Fui donde ellos y regresamos a casa, Edward se fue después de otra hora de ensayos. Estaba viendo Tv con Charlie y Seth, cuando Renee me llamó.

— ¿Que pasa mami? —le pregunté.  
—Bella, ni sabes lo que me dijo Edward —me dijo sonriendo.  
— ¿qué te dijo?  
—que tal vez ya no venga a ensayar. —Me respondió  
— ¡QUE! —grite.  
—Oye Bella, no grites queremos ver la TV —me reclamó Seth.  
—Pero... ¿por qué? —Le pregunté  
—Él al principio no me quería decir, pero al final me dijo. —Renee y sus rodeos  
— ¿Que te dijo? —le pregunté pacientemente.  
—Conoció a una chica llamada Mirella —me dijo  
— ¿Mirella?  
—Sí, dice que vive por su casa y que le gusta demasiado, se conocen hace unos meses, y le preguntará si quiere ser su novia —no entendía por qué se emocionaba tanto.  
—Mhm ¿y que más te dijo? —Sentía una opresión en el pecho  
—Pues que si la chica le dice que sí, ya no vendrá, y si le dice que no, pues... seguirá viniendo —me dijo  
—Ahh bueno, que sea feliz —me di la vuelta directo a mi habitación  
— ¿Bella? ¿No veras más Tv? —me preguntó mi madre.  
—No, me duele la cabeza —dije mientras entraba a mi recamara.

**Dos días después (lunes 26 de septiembre del 2011)**

—Bella... aparté una cita en la clínica, para ti —me dijo Charlie mientras desayunábamos.  
— ¿Para qué? —le pregunté  
—Chequeo regular —me respondió  
—Ahh y ¿cuándo?  
—Todavía faltan dos semanas —me avisó  
—Ahh que bien —dije mientras me iba a clases.

— ¡Bella! —me llamo Alice, cuando me vio entrar al salón, ella sabía todo lo que sentía por Edward.  
—Alice, ¿porque tan contenta? —Le pregunté  
—Es que conocí a un chico guapísimo el fin de semana. —dijo más hiperactiva que otros días.  
—Ahh —le dije bajando el rostro  
— ¿y esa carita? —Me preguntó —no me digas... ¿Edward?  
—Sí, él está enamorado de otra chica —dije mientras una lagrima caía de mis ojos.  
—Bella, es tu culpa, debiste decirle lo que sentías por él. —Me dijo Alice  
—Sí pero ya es tarde —le respondí.

Esa semana, vi a Edward muy distante, el día sábado, mi madre entro corriendo a casa...

— ¿Que pasa mami?—le pregunté  
—Bella, vamos rápido debemos llevar a Edward a la clínica. —Me dijo entre sollozos  
— ¿Qué?

**Edward POV**

El plan de la señora Swan estaba en marcha y Bella no decía nada, de seguro de verdad no le gusto...

Hoy era sábado como nunca me toco ir a trabajar, era una obra grande porque estábamos Alec, Marcus y yo...

—Hey Edward, te noto distraído —me dijo Alec, él había sido mi mejor amigo desde niños — ¿te sucede algo?  
—No nada —le respondí  
—Bro', eres mi mejor amigo y me preocupas, ¿es por tu ruptura con Tanya? —preguntó  
—No, no es Tanya —dije  
—Mhm ¿entonces? —Me preguntó  
—Otra chica —admití  
— ¿la conozco?  
—No Alec, es la chica que canta conmigo.  
—Ya me suponía que te enamorarías de ella... ¿cómo es su cuerpo? —Me preguntó  
—A mí no me interesa su cuerpo Alec, ella es tan sensacional, tan inteligente, tan hermosa, es divertida, la chica perfecta. —le dije mientras el me miraba con ojos achicados —es delgada.  
—Bueno y ¿por qué no le dices lo que sientes? —Me preguntó mientras taladraba PVC  
— ¿crees que no lo he hecho? —Le respondí  
— ¿Y qué te dijo?  
—Que yo no le gustaba.  
—Auch —me dijo —fue un golpe bajo  
—Sí algo así. —susurré  
—Eddie ¿acaso te enamoraste? —Me pregunto Marcus  
—Métete en tus asuntos —le respondí. Marcus me caía bien pero no era algo que quería contarle a él.  
—Tranquilo pequeño —me dijo  
—Ya dejen eso un momento chicos —nos dijo Royce —vengan a almorzar.

Estábamos almorzando, cuando sentí que algo me desgarro la garganta, y empezaba a sentir sangre en mi boca...

— ¿Edward que sucede? —Me preguntó Alec  
—No, nada —dije mientras negaba con la cabeza  
—Edward, tienes sangre en la boca —me dijo alarmado —ve a un médico ahora, yo le diré a Royce.  
— ¿Que sucede Alec? —dijo Royce mientras llegaba.  
—Es Edward, está mal tiene sangre en la boca —le explicó Alec  
—Edward ve al médico. —Dijo Royce  
—Sí, sí, ya voy ahorita —me levanté y me fui.

Pero no fui al médico, fui a mi casa, no me gustaban los hospitales, mientras iba a casa me encontré a Renee...

— ¿Hijo que tienes?—me preguntó  
—No lo sé, la garganta me sangra mucho, y me duele —cuando dije eso un hilo de sangre salió por mi boca.  
—Vamos rápido a la clínica, en el camino me cuentas como sucedió. —dijo alarmada.

Fuimos a su casa y ella entro a ver un abrigo y su bolso, cuando salió, Bella venía con ella. Cogimos un taxi y nos fuimos directo a la clínica. Cuando llegamos, nos dirigieron a emergencias, me detuvieron la hemorragia y me enviaron donde un especialista. Bella se quedó afuera, solo entramos Renee y yo...

—Buenas noches —dijo el doctor — ¿con quién tengo el gusto?  
—Buenas noches soy Renee Swan y él es Edward Cullen. —Respondió Renee  
— ¿Por qué no habla él? —preguntó el médico  
—Permítame doctor, pero él se desgarro la garganta, según las radiografías dicen que hay un hueso atorado en la garganta, venimos de emergencias deteniendo la hemorragia —le dijo Renee  
—Déjeme ver —el doctor se puso de pie y me toco con sus dedos mi cuello, examinando mi garganta, seguido hizo una cara que no me gustó nada — ¿Tiene aquí las radiografías? —le preguntó a Renee.  
—Sí aquí están —ella le entregó.  
—Lo que me temía, el hueso está atravesado, con suerte resbalaría a lo que tragas, pero eso causaría otra hemorragia, para ser exactos, si no baja en los siguientes tres días, debo operarte —me dijo.  
—Ay Dios —dijo Renee — verá doctor, él canta, si le operan, ¿podrá seguir cantando? —preguntó  
—Lamentablemente no, no podrá forzar mas la garganta, quedara muy delicada.

Luego de una receta que nos recomendó para el dolor, esperamos a ver hasta dos días, si no bajaba el hueso, me operarían, salimos y ahí estaba Bella con los ojos hinchados, ¿llorando?, salimos de la clínica y compramos la receta del médico. Luego llegamos a su casa, y yo me fui a la mía.

Al siguiente día paso algo increíble...

**Bella POV**

Cuando Renee me dijo que Edward debía ser llevado de urgencias a la clínica, fue como si un balde de agua helada me cayera encima, me puse el primer abrigo que encontré y salí con Renee, él estaba afuera se lo veía mal y tenía restos de sangre en sus labios. Cogimos un taxi, y nos fuimos, durante el trayecto Edward le contaba a mi mamá como sucedió todo, me dolió tanto cuando dijo que se le desgarró la garganta.

Llegamos a la clínica y lo ingresaron a urgencias, le pararon la hemorragia y nos enviaron a donde un otorrinolaringólogo, quedaba en el 5to piso de la clínica, fuimos allí y entraron mi mamá y Edward yo me quede esperando. Me acerque al pequeño balcón que había allí y me puse a pensar...

_"¿Porque él?, él ha sido tan bueno, tan gentil, el único que se ha llevado mi corazón, Edward Cullen, te necesito, si pudiera regresar al tiempo, le diría que sí, que lo amo, pero eso es imposible, él esta grave y yo no puedo hacer nada, me siento miserable, Dios mío si me estas escuchando ahorita, te ruego, te imploro, sánalo, sé que Tú tienes el poder para hacerlo, te prometo que si lo sanas, yo dejaré de cantar, grabaré la última canción con Edward y me alejaré de él y de la música"_

Cuando me di cuenta tenía el rostro bañado en lágrimas, y escuché la puerta del consultorio abrirse. Bajamos pero nadie dijo nada, fuimos a la farmacia, y cogimos un taxi para regresar a casa. Cuando llegamos Edward no se quedó, se fue directo a su casa...

— ¿Que sucedió? ¿Qué dijo el médico? —le pregunté a Renee  
—Tal vez lo operen —fue lo único que me dijo, luego se encerró en su dormitorio y yo me fui al mío.

Al siguiente día, muy de mañana, para ser domingo, escuche la voz de... ¿Edward? me levanté rápido y me asomé por la puerta y era él, conversando tan animadamente con mamá, entré de nuevo a mi habitación a bañarme. Si él estaba animado, no tenía por qué verme mal a mí. Me acabé de bañar y me puse un conjunto azul, luego salí...

—Edward —le dije sonriendo— ¡que sorpresa!, te veo mejor.  
— ¡Bella! le decía a tu mamá el milagro de esta mañana. —su voz era tan hermosa como siempre  
— ¿en serio? ¿Me lo dices a mí? —Le pregunté  
—Claro bonita, fíjate que esta mañana me levanté y me tome la pastilla, y me dieron ganas de vomitar —me dijo  
— ¿Ese es el milagro? —le pregunté.  
—No bonita, cuando vomité, el hueso salió, mira —dijo abriendo su mano y un pequeño hueso de pollo estaba ahí.  
— ¿Un hueso de pechuga de pollo? —Le pregunté  
—Sí, eso fue lo que comí ayer —me dijo sonriendo  
—y supongo que tenías hambre, para tragártelo, sin masticar antes. —Le devolví la sonrisa  
—Bella... mira su tamaño —me sonrió de lado, su sonrisa era la más hermosa — ¿saldrás a algún lado? —me preguntó  
—Ehh no —le sonreí  
— ¿Quieres salir a algún lado? —Me preguntó  
—Claro —le dije mientras recordaba mi promesa, ahora tenía que cumplirla. Estaría con él hasta después de la siguiente grabación.

Nos despedimos de mi madre y Edward y yo cogimos un autobús...

— ¿A dónde vamos? —Le pregunté  
—A un lugar especial —me dijo

Nos bajamos en la entrada del bosque, donde había un sendero.

—Ahora a caminar —me avisó, con suerte había traído zapatillas

Caminamos en silencio por 1 hora, cuando me di cuenta que habíamos llegado a un hermoso prado, tenía forma redonda, y estaba lleno de flores.

—Wow Edward, es hermoso... —le dije  
—Sí, lo es, pero he visto algo que es mucho más hermoso —me dijo y yo fingí no haberlo escuchado  
— ¿Qué?  
—Nada Bella, ven a sentarte. —dijo

Nos sentamos, mientras hablábamos de todo, mi infancia, su infancia, de todo...

— ¿Edward? —Le dije —mi mamá me contó de una chica que conociste.  
—Mhm... te refieres a Mirella—me dijo sonriendo y un brillo especial apareció en sus ojos.  
—Sí, ella... te... —sacudí la cabeza — ¿tú estás enamorado de ella? —Le pregunté  
—Sí..., cuando estoy con ella, nada más existe, es hermosa, inteligente y muy divertida. —Me dijo  
—Deberías ser su novio —le sonreí — ¿ya te le declaraste? —le pregunté  
—No, aun no. —Dijo apenado  
—Deberías hacerlo —le dije pensando que tal vez si él se aleja por su cuenta sería menos doloroso.  
—Lo pensaré —me dijo

Regresamos a casa a las 5 pm, mi mamá estaba tan feliz.

—Chicos tendrán la oportunidad de cantar, ante público —dijo  
— ¿Qué? mamá Edward tiene la garganta delicada —le recordé  
—No te preocupes Bella, mi garganta está bien. ¿Cuándo será? —Le preguntó a mi madre  
—El sábado —dijo ella  
—Genial, deberíamos ensayar, pero covers, no canciones nuestras —me dijo Edward.

Entramos en YouTube y encontramos las canciones... indicadas, bueno eso dijo Edward... para mi eran muy directas a lo que sentía por él.

**UNA SEMANA DESPUES**

Habíamos ensayado toda la semana para que saliera todo bien y aquí estábamos, parados frente a unas 200 personas, como cuando canté en navidad, Kate era la dj, otra vez, le hice la señal y empezó a sonar la pista...

_Me muero por suplicarte__  
__Que no te vayas, mi vida,__  
__Me muero por escucharte__  
__Decir las cosas que nunca digas,__  
__Mas me callo y te marchas,__  
__Mantengo la esperanza__  
__De ser capaz algún día__  
__De no esconder las heridas__  
__Que me duelen al pensar__  
__Que te voy queriendo cada día un poco más.__  
__Cuanto tiempo vamos a esperar_

Tenía ganas de llorar mientras Edward decía esto, era como si supiera que pensaba alejarme de él.

_Me muero por abrazarte__  
__Y que me abraces tan fuerte,__  
__Me muero por divertirte__  
__Y que me beses cuando__  
__Despierte acomodado en tu pecho,__  
__Hasta que el sol aparezca.__  
__Me voy perdiendo en tu aroma,__  
__Me voy perdiendo en tus labios que se acercan__  
__Susurrando palabras que llegan a este pobre corazón,__  
__Voy sintiendo el fuego en mi interior._

Era gracioso pensar que Edward me había intentado abrazar algunas veces pero yo se lo impedía, cuando en realidad anhelaba ese momento.

_Me muero por conocerte,__  
__Saber que es lo piensas,__  
__Abrir todas tus puertas__  
__Y vencer esas tormentas que nos quieran abatir,__  
__Centrar en tus ojos mi mirada,__  
__Cantar contigo al alba__  
__Besarnos hasta desgastarnos nuestros labios__  
__Y ver en tu rostro cada día__  
__Crecer esa semilla,__  
__Crear, soñar, dejar todo surgir,__  
__Apartando el miedo a sufrir._

Mientras la cantábamos recordaba que esa canción decía exactamente lo que sentía por Edward.

_Me muero por explicarte__  
__Lo que pasa por mi mente,__  
__Me muero por intrigarte__  
__Y seguir siendo capaz de sorprenderte,__  
__Sentir cada día__  
__Ese flechazo al verte,__  
__Que más dará lo que digan__  
__Que más dará lo que piensen__  
__Si estoy loca es cosa mía__  
__Y ahora vuelvo a mirar el mundo a mi favor,__  
__Vuelvo a ver brillar la luz del sol._

Sentí algo extraño cuando sus ojos me miraron atentamente y tenían un brillo especial, quería decirle todo lo que sentía pero era tarde, él estaba enamorado de aquella chica.

_Me muero por conocerte,__  
__Saber que es lo piensas,__  
__Abrir todas tus puertas__  
__Y vencer esas tormentas que nos quieran abatir,__  
__Centrar en tus ojos mi mirada,__  
__Cantar contigo al alba__  
__Besarnos hasta desgastarnos nuestros labios__  
__Y ver en tu rostro cada día__  
__Crecer esa semilla,__  
__Crear, soñar, dejar todo surgir,__  
__Apartando el miedo a sufrir._

Acabamos de cantarla y siguió la segunda canción, esta no era tanto como la anterior pero aun así decía mucho...

—Edward, ¿quieres tomar un helado? —le pregunté cuando terminamos de cantar, ya que no iba a pasar mucho tiempo con él decidí aprovecharlo.  
—Lo siento Bella, pero ahorita no puedo —y diciendo esto se fue.

Fui a mi casa a ver Tv, a veces esto me distraía del mundo exterior. Mis padres llegaron en la noche, diciendo que saldrían de nuevo a una fiesta con amigos.

—Bella, hija, ¿por qué te viniste tan temprano? —me preguntó antes de irse.  
—Ahh me dolía la cabeza —la verdad si me dolía.  
—uhm, Edward te estaba buscando —dijo  
— ¿Para qué? —pregunté, él me había dicho que no podía salir conmigo.  
—Para festejar contigo que Mirella por fin lo aceptó —me dijo sonriendo.  
—Ahh —fue lo único que dije.

Mis padres se fueron, y un extraño dolor en mi pecho me invadió, era raro, pero muy doloroso, Seth se había ido con mis padres, así que estaba sola, me acosté en mi cama y lloré, lloré como nunca, mientras miraba mi collar y mi anillo...

**_Flashback_**

_—Bella... ya que estamos en esta tienda ¿quieres comprarle algo a Edward? —Me pregunto mi mamá_  
_—Pues... le compraré algo para celebrar 1 mes de cantar juntos. —dije sonrojada._

_Miré los estantes, era una tienda de artesanías, hasta que vi un par de collares perfectos. Eran de esos que se unen. Consistía en un círculo de metal que decía Juntos en esta locura, se lo compré y una mitad me la puse yo..._

_Cuando llegamos a casa Edward me estaba esperando con una gran sonrisa en el rostro..._

_—Hola bonita —me sonrojé era la primera vez que me decía así._  
_—Hola —le dije sonriendo._  
_—Solo quería darte algo... ¿me prestas tu mano? —Me preguntó, le__tendí la mano y me puso algo en el dedo anular_  
_—Wow Edward, es hermoso —dije mientras miraba un hermoso anillo plateado que decía "por siempre" — ¿por siempre? —le pregunté_  
_—Juntos —me dijo mientras me mostraba el suyo que decía "Juntos"_  
_—Yo también tengo algo para ti —le dije sonrojándome_  
_— ¿a sí? —sonrió de lado._  
_—Toma —le dije mientras le daba el collar._  
_— ¡Gracias Bella!, siempre estaremos juntos, no lo olvides princesa —dijo dándome un beso en la mejilla._

_**Fin Flashback**_

—Sí claro "Siempre estaremos juntos" —dije llorando, en ese momento tomé una decisión que jamás pensé que tomaría.

Fui al sótano y encontré la mata insectos de Charlie, sin pensarlo dos veces, me tomé un trago, quería desaparecer, y dejar que Edward sea feliz. Volví a mi habitación y me recosté en mi cama, esperando que el veneno haga efecto, me saqué mi collar y mi anillo y los puse sobre un cuaderno en el que escribí "LO SIENTO... EDWARD SE FELIZ" entre las hojas. Luego cerré mis ojos esperando no volver a despertar...

Me desperté en la madrugada, miré mi reloj de mesa y eran las 3 am, entonces recordé lo que hice en la noche, fui una estúpida, y un fuerte dolor de estómago me llegó, seguido de náuseas y vómito, vomité todo el veneno que había ingerido, cuando acabe, el dolor de estómago desapareció, me cepillé los dientes, recogí todo el teatro que había armado y me volví a poner mi collar y anillo, al menos lo tendría como amigo...

— ¡Bella! —me despertó mi madre.  
— ¿Mhm? —respondí adormilada.  
—Ya levanta hija, hoy iremos al parque con Edward —dijo mientras se asomaba en mi puerta. — ¿que huele a mata insectos? —Preguntó arrugando la nariz  
—Es que... al parecer Seth regó algo en mi habitación y se llenó de hormigas y rocié un poco de eso —le mentí  
—Bella debes tener cuidado, ese líquido es muy peligroso —me dijo. Si claro, pensé en mi fuero interno, muy peligroso.  
—Ok, ¿y a donde dijiste que íbamos? —Le pregunté  
—Al parque —me respondió —iremos Edward, Seth, tu y yo.  
—Pero creí que Edward tenía novia, ¿no debe salir con ella hoy? —pregunté  
—No Bella, ella estudia los domingos, así que ¡arréglate ya! —me dijo emocionada.  
— ¿ya nos vamos? —pregunté, apenas eran las 7:30  
—No pero quiero comprarte un cd, ¿de quién lo quieres? bueno me lo dices en el camino, vamos hija —salió de la habitación, como dije una vez, pareciera que mi madre fuera la madre de Alice.

Me levanté de la cama, me fui a duchar y me puse unos shorts, una blusa, mis zapatillas y una gorra que me había regalado Edward, luego salí a la sala...

— ¡Bella! Estas hermosa —me dijo mi madre — ¡vamos!

Salimos de casa y nos fuimos a una tienda de discos que había por ahí cerca...

—Estoy muy orgullosa de ti hija —me dijo mamá  
— ¿Por qué? —Le pregunté  
—Porque eres fuerte —sonrió le iba a preguntar a qué se refería pero cambió de tema — ¿qué disco quieres?  
— ¿cuantos me dejaras comprar?  
—Solo dos —dijo  
—Ok

Llegamos a la tienda de discos y elegí uno de Amaia Montero, con el pretexto que traía la canción que canté con Edward pero en realidad era por "Me dediqué a perderte" que canta con Alejandro Fernández, en verdad me había dedicado a perder a Edward.

— ¿Y cuál otro? —me preguntó mamá.

Busque en los estantes y encontré uno de Camila, por una canción.

—Este —le dije.  
—Bien comprémoslo —dijo Renee

Regresamos a casa y Edward también estaba llegando.

—Buenos días Renee —la saludó más feliz que nunca  
— ¿Cómo estas hijo? —Le respondió  
—Excelente... hola bonita —me saludó  
—Hola Edward. —Sonreí  
— ¿Nos vamos? —preguntó  
—Sí, un momento, dejaré estos discos adentro y veré si Seth está listo, ya regreso —dijo mientras me dejaba sola con Edward.  
— ¿Y bien...? ¿Por qué te escapaste ayer? —Me preguntó  
— ¿Qué?  
—Ayer te fuiste, acabé lo que debía hacer y quería tomar el helado contigo —me sonrió  
—Uhm me dolía la cabeza. —Me excusé  
—Bien vamos —dijo Renee mientras salía con Seth

Llegamos al parque y mamá estuvo jugando con Seth, mientras Edward y yo estábamos en una banca...

— ¿Y tu novia? —pregunté  
—Bella, no recuerdas que termine con ella delante de ti —me dijo como si fuera obvio.  
—No me refiero a ella, me refiero a Mirella, mamá me dijo que ya eran novios. —expliqué  
—Ahh Mirella... sí, ya somos novios —sonrió nervioso —pero no es nada serio.  
—Ahh. —dije  
—Bella, ¿por qué no le dices a Edward que te ayude mañana? —me dijo Renee acercándose llena de sudor.  
— ¿A qué? —Preguntó Edward  
—Es que en el colegio, nos dejaron un área pequeña del bosque, a cada uno, para limpiar, es el pequeño bosque junto al instituto —le dije  
—Ahh bueno, ya he trabajado limpiando, cuando viví con mi madre, así que puedo ayudarte —me dijo con esa sonrisa que amaba.  
— ¿en serio? gracias, mañana a las 5pm ¿te parece?  
—claro que si Bella.

Regresamos a casa, esa noche dormí temprano, al siguiente día me tocaba la dichosa cita, que Charlie había apartado con el médico.

**LUNES 10 DE OCTUBRE DEL 2011**

—Buenos días —dije cuando salí de mi habitación — ¿a qué hora nos vamos al médico?  
—Buenos días Bella —me dijo Charlie —la cita es a las 11am así que iras al colegio hasta las 10pm, tu madre te recogerá. —me dijo  
—Ok —desayuné, cogí mi maleta y me fui.

En el colegio...

Le conté a Alice y a Jake la tontería que hice con el veneno, estaban decepcionados, pero no enojados.

— ¡QUE! —Gritó Emmett desde el asiento de atrás en cuanto mis amigos se fueron a sus lugares — ¿Qué hiciste? —no me había dado cuenta que él estaba atrás  
—Nada —le dije  
—Bella sé que no nos llevamos muy bien que digamos, pero eres mi amiga, puedes confiar en mí. —Así que le conté todo a Emmett.  
— ¿Le dijiste a tu mamá? —me preguntó  
—No Emmett ella no sabrá nada. —le aclaré  
—Bella debes decírselo —dijo  
—No, y tú no le dirás.  
—Le diré cuando la vea. —me advirtió  
—Emmett por favor —supliqué  
—Bella, ella debe saber.  
—Sí lo sé —le dije —pero no así  
—Sí la veo le digo —me dijo sonriendo.  
—Me encargare de que no pase —le dije

Emmett era un buen chico después de todo solo se preocupaba por mí. Estábamos en el laboratorio de Química, como siempre me sentaba con Jake, los que habían acabado estaban en receso, vi por la ventana, y mamá se acercaba al instituto

—Jake ¿qué hora es?—le pregunté  
—las 10 Bells —me respondió —busqué a Emmett por todo el salón pero no estaba.

—Señor ¿me da permiso de ir al baño? —le pregunte al señor Banner  
—Sí Bella ve.

Salí como alma que lleva el diablo y pude ver a Emmett que se acercaba a mamá, corrí lo más que pude, fue un milagro que no me hubiera tropezado.

— ¡Mami! —grite  
—Bella, hija, llegas justo a tiempo, este jovencito me iba a decir algo de ti —fulminé a Emmett con los ojos  
—Emmett ¿podemos hablar?  
—Claro Bella, ya regreso señora —fui con Emmett un poco más allá — ¿no lo hagas si?  
— ¿Le dirás tú?  
—Sí ahorita me debo ir con ella y le cuento todo —dije  
—Confío en ti Bella, hasta luego seño —le dijo a mi mamá a lo lejos. Pedimos el permiso y nos fuimos, íbamos en el autobús...

— ¿Que me quería decir ese chico Bella? —Me preguntó — ¿es tu novio?  
— ¿Emmett? no claro que no. —le sonreí  
— ¿Entonces?  
—No era nada —le dije  
—Bella...  
—Ok te quería decir sobre una promesa que hice —técnicamente no era una mentira, sí había prometido algo  
— ¿Que promesa?  
—Prometí a Dios alejarme de Edward y de la música si se curaba su garganta. —expliqué  
—Ay Bella ¿por qué lo hiciste?  
—Quería verlo feliz haciendo lo que más le gusta —le dije  
—Pero tú ya no lo harás, ¿cómo seguirá cantando él? —pregunté  
—No soy la única persona que canta —le dije —hay más chicas  
—Bella... no seas tonta hija, tu seguirás cantando con Edward, haré una promesa para romper la tuya. —me abrazó  
—Gracias mami —le dije mientras la abrazaba.

Llegamos con media hora de anticipación así que saque mi celular mientras me atendían, entre a facebook y Edward estaba conectado.

—_Hola sin oficio :P —le escribí_

—_Hola Bella :), ¿por qué no estas estudiando?  
—Cita médica :/  
—Ahh sí, lo mencionó tu mamá_—respondió

— ¿Con quién chateas hija?—me preguntó mamá  
—Con Edward—dije  
—Dile que venga, si está desocupado—sugirió

—_Edward, dice mi madre que si estas desocupado que vengas.  
—Ok ya voy, ¿en la misma clínica de la otra vez?  
—sí :)_

—Isabella Swan—llamó la enfermera.  
—Yo te espero aquí hija—me dijo mamá

Entré al consultorio, como era chequeo demoró un poco, cuando salí, Edward estaba junto a mi madre...

— ¡Edward!—le salude.

El solo me miro, asintió, y volteo su mirada

— ¿Qué pasó?—le pregunté a mamá  
—Le dije sobre tu promesa...

_Porque no te bese en el alma__  
__cuando aún podía__  
__porque no te abrasé la vida__  
__cuando la tenía__  
__Y yo que no me daba cuenta__  
__cuanto te dolía__  
__y yo que no sabía__  
__el daño que me hacía__  
__Como es que nunca me fije__  
__que ya no sonreías__  
__y que antes de apagar la luz__  
__ya nada me decías__  
__Que aquel amor se te escapo__  
__que había llegado el día__  
__que ya no me sentías__  
__que ya ni te dolía__  
__Me dedique a perderte__  
__y me ausente en momentos__  
__que se han ido para siempre__  
__Me dedique a no verte__  
__y me encerré en mi mundo__  
__y no pudiste detenerme__  
__Y me aleje mil veces__  
__y cuando regrese__  
__te había perdido para siempre__  
__y quise detenerte__  
__Entonces descubrí__  
__que ya mirabas diferente__  
__me dedique a perderte__  
__me dedique a perderte__  
__Porque no te llene de mí__  
__cuando aún había tiempo__  
__porque no pude comprender__  
__lo que hasta ahora entiendo__  
__Que fuiste todo para mí__  
__y que yo estaba ciego__  
__te deje para luego__  
__este maldito tiempo__  
__Me dedique a perderte__  
__y me ausente en momentos__  
__que se han ido para siempre__  
__Me dedique a no verte__  
__y me encerré en mi mundo__  
__y no pudiste detenerme__  
__Y me aleje mil veces__  
__y cuando regrese__  
__te había perdido para siempre__  
__y quise detenerte__  
__Entonces descubrí__  
__que ya mirabas diferente__  
__me dedique a perderte__  
__me dedique a perderte (Me dediqué a perderte)_


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Meyer, la historia es mía.**

**CAPITULO 9: ¿Por qué?**

**Edward POV**

Cantar con Bella fue hermoso, esas dos canciones, decían lo que sentía por ella... Cuando terminamos de cantar Bella se me acercó...

—Edward, ¿quieres tomar una helado? —Me preguntó con una hermosa sonrisa  
—Lo siento Bella, pero ahorita no puedo —debía buscar a mi hermanito, le prometí que lo llevaría al fútbol.

Cuando dije eso Bella se fue, me sentía mal por hacerle esto, luego vi a papá...

—¡Papá! ¿y Paul?, quedamos en que lo llevaría al fútbol. —le avisé  
—No te preocupes Edward, Quil ya lo llevo debía irse en la mañana —dijo  
—Ahh, bueno, en la noche voy a casa —le avise  
—Cuídate hijo. —me brindó una sonrisa.

Fui a buscar a Bella para ir a tomar el helado pero no la encontré a ella, solo a Renee.

—Renee... ¿ha visto a Bella? —le pregunté  
—Creo que se fue a casa hijo. —me dijo  
—Ay de seguro está enojada —le expliqué lo ocurrido  
—Bueno eso podemos usarlo a tu favor —me dijo —le diré que fuiste con Mirella.  
—Está bien—le dije siguiendo su plan.

Era gracioso este plan, técnicamente a mí se me ocurrió el nombre Mirella casi sonaba a MiBella, sonreí ante la idea, fui a casa a cambiarme de ropa y me fui a jugar vóley.

**Lunes 10 de Octubre del 2011 (El dia que cambiaría mi vida)**

Fui a donde Royce a las 8 am.

—Edward, te veo mejor —me dijo  
—Sí, gracias a Dios —le respondí  
—Hoy solo es mantenimiento —me dijo —cosa de dos horas  
—Está bien —le respondí

Hice mi trabajo y me fui al cyber a ver que había de bueno en facebook, se me hizo raro ver a Bella conectada...

—_Hola sin oficio :P —me escribió  
—Hola Bella :), ¿porque no estas estudiando?  
—Cita medica :/  
—ahh sí, lo mencionó tu mamá  
—Edward dice mi madre que si estas desocupado que vengas.  
—Ok ya voy, ¿en la misma clínica de la otra vez?  
—si :)_

Cogí el primer taxi que pasó y llegue a la clínica, pero solo vi a Renee...

—¿Y Bella? —le pregunté  
—Adentro —me dijo —Debo decirte algo Edward, esto demuestra que Bella sí te ama  
—¿Que cosa? —le dije  
—Bella hizo una promesa.  
—¿Que promesa?  
—Si tu garganta se sanaba, ella dejaría lo que mas ama, cantar y se alejaría de ti  
—¿Que? Ella ¿acaso se volvió loca?, como prometió eso, ¿A quien le prometió?  
—a Dios  
—ahhh mi Bella.

Porque Bella me hacia esto, ahora se alejaría de mi, ella es lo que mas amo, no Bella no, no quiero alejarme de ella, las lagrimas empezaban a salir de mis ojos cuando escuche esa hermosa voz de mi ángel

—¡Edward! —me dijo, la mire pero no me salía ni una palabra

—¿Que paso? —le preguntó a su mamá  
—Le dije sobre tu promesa. —le respondió  
—Oh no... Edward lo lamento —se disculpó  
—Vamos —dije mientras me puse de pie

En el autobús Bella se quiso sentar sola, yo me senté con su madre...

—Edward... —me dijo  
—¿Sí? —dije mientras miraba al vacío  
—Ella lo hizo porque te quiere —justificó  
—Sí, pero yo no merezco su amor, ella es demasiado buena, entrego todo por mi... —más lágrimas salían de mis ojos  
—Ella no se alejara de ti —me dijo con seguridad  
—Se lo prometió a Dios.  
—Haré una promesa a Dios para romper la suya...  
—¿Haría eso por mi?  
—Claro cariño, ella te ama y la felicidad de mi hija es primordial —me dijo —¿no estás enojado?  
—No, más bien sorprendido.

Llegamos a su casa y yo me fui a la mía a almorzar, a las 5 pm llegue de nuevo donde Bella

—Edward que puntual —me dijo la señora Renee  
—Gracias —le respondí. —¿Bella esta lista?  
—Sí, ¡Bella! Edward ya llegó —le avisó  
—Ya salgo—dijo mi ángel —¿Que más Edward? —Me saludo  
—Que hay Bella, ¿vamos?  
—Si.

Llegamos al pequeño bosque y empecé a limpiar el área de Bella, ella me distraía con anécdotas de su familia, hablábamos de todo un poco...

—¿Enserio tienes una tía que se llama Zoila María? —le pregunte divertido  
—Sí, jaja suena a Soy la María jaja —dijo entre risas  
—Yo tengo un tío que se llama Bienvenido —le dije  
—Jajaja todos lo esperan con los brazos abiertos. —me dijo divertida  
—Sí —me levanté de donde estaba y me senté junto a Bella viendo el atardecer

—¿Bella?...  
—¿Sí Edward?...  
—¿por que lo hiciste? —le pregunte  
—¿De que hablas?  
—Tu promesa —le dije  
—Uhmm no lo se Edward, simplemente lo hice. —me dijo  
—Recuerdas cuando estábamos en el campo donde tu tía? —le pregunté  
—Sí Edward, ¿por?  
—¿Recuerdas la pregunta que te hice?  
—Te refieres a ¿si me gustas?  
—Sí, esa pregunta Bella. ¿Te gusto? ¿te has enamorado de mi? —pregunté esperanzado.  
—Sí Edward —se sonrojó —tú me gustas y mucho, y me he enamorado de ti  
—Oh Bella, ¿y esa vez no sentías eso? —le pregunté emocionado  
—Sí, pero temía que me rechaces —me dijo  
—Jamas haría eso —le dije  
—¿Que?  
—Entonces... ¿quieres ser mi novia?—pregunte nervioso  
—...

**Bella POV:**

Estaba ansiosa, no sabía si Edward vendría por mí a las 5 pm como acordamos, pero al final escuche el timbre de mi casa y salió mamá, al instante escuché que me llamaba. Edward y yo fuimos al bosque a limpiar y empezamos a charlar de cosas triviales y muy graciosas, nos reíamos de los nombres raros que antes tenían las personas... cuando acabó de limpiar, se sentó a mi lado.

—¿Bella?...  
—¿Sí Edward? —le respondí  
—¿por qué lo hiciste? —me pregunto, sabia a qué se refería pero me hice la desentendida  
—¿De que hablas?  
—Tu promesa —me dijo  
—Uhmm, no lo sé Edward, simplemente lo hice. —respondí en un susurro.  
—¿Recuerdas cuando estábamos en el campo donde tu tía? —preguntó  
—Sí Edward, ¿por? —me estaba poniendo nerviosa.  
—¿Recuerdas la pregunta que te hice? —como no la iba a recordar  
—Te refieres a ¿si me gustas?  
—Sí, esa pregunta Bella. ¿Te gusto? ¿te has enamorado de mi?  
—Sí Edward —suspiré —tú me gustas y mucho, y me he enamorado de ti —aún temía que me rechace  
—Oh Bella, ¿y esa vez no sentías eso por mi?  
—Sí, pero temía que me rechaces —admití  
—Jamas haría eso —me dijo  
—¿Que? —pregunte  
—Entonces... ¿quieres ser mi novia? —preguntó ignorando mi pregunta anterior  
—Edward... tú tienes novia, se llama Mirella —le recordé  
—Bella, cuando te hablaba de que me gustaba Mirella, me refería a MiBella —me dijo sonrojado  
—Entonces... la chica de la que tanto estas enamorado... ¿soy yo? —no lo podía creer.  
—Sí Bella, ¿quieres ser mi novia? —repitió la pregunta  
—Sí Edward —dije sonriendo —sí quiero ser tu novia.  
—Te amo mi Bella —me dijo viéndome a los ojos y tomándome las manos  
—Yo te amo mas Edward —le dije sonriendole  
—Vamos a tu casa que ya es de noche —no me había dado cuenta que estaba oscuro  
—Sí vamos —le dije mientras me levantaba  
—Bella... —me dijo mientras caminábamos  
—¿Sí, Edward? —le pregunté  
—¿Puedo abrazarte?

Sin decir nada mas, sin necesidad de permiso, lo abracé, y el hizo lo mismo conmigo mientras nos dirigíamos a casa, bajo la luz de la luna, dándome cuenta que no hay nada mas fuerte, que dos almas que se amen, dándome cuenta que no hay nada más fuerte que el poder del amor.

Íbamos llegando a casa y afuera estaba Seth y sus amigos jugando fútbol, no le dimos importancia y entramos pero pude escuchar al amigo de Seth.

—¿Ellos son novios? —le preguntó a Seth  
—No —respondió mi hermano —solo han de tener frió.

—Bueno... Bella... yo me debo ir —me dijo Edward con rostro triste. Yo estaba nerviosa no sabía como despedirme de Edward, debería darle un beso en los labios o un abrazo o un beso en la mejilla, estaba confundida.

—Sí, adiós —le dije bajando la mirada. —El tomo mi rostro entre sus manos y me dio un cálido beso en la mejilla

—Te veo mañana hermosa —me susurró al oído.  
—Sí —le respondí sonrojada.

Él se dio media vuelta y se fue, entré a casa y mamá salió sonriente de su dormitorio, era obvio que nos estaba espiando.

—Hola Bella —me dijo  
—Hola ma' —me fuí a mi dormitorio antes de que empezara con sus preguntas  
—¿Y? —me dijo en el umbral de mi dormitorio  
—¿Y que? —le pregunté  
—¿Edward te ayudo?  
—Sí mami, ahorita te cuento solo déjame duchar ¿sí?  
—ok ok

Me metí a la ducha y me puse unos shorts y una blusa de tirantes, cuando salí del baño vi a mi mamá que seguía en mi puerta...

—¿Ya? —me dijo  
—¿Qué? —le respondí  
—Ay Bella ¿son novios? —me preguntó así directo  
—Mami, ¿que dices? —le sonreí  
—Bella, los vi por la ventana, se veían mas cariñosos... —me dijo  
—¡Estabas fisgoneando por la ventana! —me hice la enojada  
—No... Yo estaba arreglando mi habitación y ustedes llegaron y los vi —se excusó —y bien ¿son o no son novios?  
—Sí mami, sí somos novios —le dije  
—Ahhh —gritó —que emoción y como fue hija ¡cuéntame! —me pidió

Mi mamá era el tipo de persona que le contaba todo, era mi mejor amiga, incluso más que Alice, ella me daba sus buenos consejos, y se alegraba de mi felicidad. Le conté como Edward me pidió que sea su novia, el trayecto hasta acá, le dije lo nerviosa que estaba, ella más que nadie sabia que yo jamas había tenido novio.

—Ay que lindo —me dijo, suspirando, cuando terminé de contarle  
—Sí —bajé la mirada sonrojada  
—Oh Bella, ya hice dos promesas por la tuya —me avisó  
—¿Dos? pero solo hice una —le dije  
—Sí hija, pero hice una por tu promesa y otra en agradecimiento —me explicó  
—Ahh y ¿que pediste?  
—Recuerdas a tu tío Vladimir? —me preguntó  
—Claro como olvidarlo, si se odian a muerte —le dije  
—Bueno pues ya no sera así, mi primera promesa fue, pedirle disculpas aunque la culpa haya sido de él —me dijo frunciendo el ceño.  
—Wow que valiente —le animé —¿y la segunda?  
—Iremos a la iglesia cada domingo a la misa dominical —me dijo  
—Ahh —respondí  
—Iremos los 3, Edward, tu y yo —me avisó  
—ok —no pude evitar sonreír —¿y cuando iras donde el tío Vladimir?  
—Hoy en la noche, ¿me acompañas? —me preguntó  
—Sí claro.

Eran las 8 pm y fuimos a casa de los tíos, el tío Vladimir era el cuñado de Renee, estaba casado con la tía Betty, gemela de mi madre, la casa estaba cerca, así que hicimos 5 minutos caminando.

—¡Betty! —saludó mamá a la tía.  
—Oh Renee, ¡que sorpresa!, ¿como estas? ¡Hola Bella! —me saludó  
—Hola tía —le sonreí  
—Betty, vengo a hablar con Vladimir, ¿se encuentra?  
—Sí, pasen.

La casa de los tíos era muy grande y vimos al tío Vladimir jugando con mi prima de 4 años, Claire.

—Buenas noche, Vladimir —saludo mamá  
—Buenas noches cuñada —le respondió  
—Venia a hablar contigo Vladimir. —dijo  
—¿Sobre que? —le preguntó  
—Quiero pedirte disculpas, por todo esto que estamos peleados, y ver si podemos llevarnos bien ¿que dices?  
—Me parece bien Renee, ¿amigos? —le dijo tendiéndole la mano  
—Amigos —respondió ella estrechándole la mano

Estuvimos un rato mas donde los tíos luego nos fuimos porque ya era tarde, cenamos y me metí en mi habitación a dormir, bueno antes revisé el facebook.

_El mejor día de mi vida —_Había escrito Edward en su estado.

_De acuerdo contigo —_Comenté, luego de eso me dormí.

Al siguiente día me levante como de costumbre para ir al colegio, eran las 7:30 cuando escuché el timbre de la casa, fui a ver quién era y me sorprendí...

_Así nos hubieran visto,__  
__estábamos ahí sentados__  
__frente a frente.__  
__No podía faltarnos la luna,__  
__y hablábamos de todo un poco,__  
__y todo nos causaba risa__  
__como dos tontos.__  
__Y yo que no veía la hora__  
__de tenerte en mis brazos__  
__y poderte decir...__  
__Te amo__  
__desde el primer momento en que te vi__  
__y hace tiempo te buscaba__  
__y ya te imaginaba asi.__  
__te amo__  
__aunque no es tan fácil de decir,__  
__y defino lo que siento__  
__con estas palabras__  
__te amo__  
__Y de pronto nos rodeo el silencio,__  
__y nos miramos fijamente__  
__uno al otro.__  
__Tus manos entre las mías__  
__tal vez nos volveremos a ver__  
__mañana no se si podre__  
__que estas jugando__  
__Me muero si no te vuelvo a ver__  
__y tenerte en mis brazos__  
__y poderte decir...__  
__Te amo__  
__desde el primer momento en que te vi__  
__y hace tiempo te buscaba__  
__y ya te imaginaba asi.__  
__te amo__  
__aunque no es tan fácil de decir,__  
__y defino lo que siento__  
__con estas palabras__  
__Te amo_


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mia :)**

**CAPITULO 10: PRIMER BESO**

**Edward POV**

Sentí algo inexplicable en mi pecho cuando Bella me dijo que sí, era como una fiesta en mi corazón, y cuando me abrazó, el sentir ese calor suyo en mí, era indescriptible, quería besarla pero una vez me dijo que nunca había tenido novio, así que quería que su primer beso fuera especial.

Cuando llegamos a su casa me despedí con un beso en su mejilla, fue el mejor del mundo, quedamos en vernos mañana pero yo tenía una sorpresa para ella. Llegue a casa y me encontré con la persona indicada.

—Quil, necesito que me hagas un favor —le dije a mi hermano  
—Dime —respondió

Le conté a Quil, lo de la sorpresa para mi novia, que hermoso sonaba, y el accedió a venderme una de las sorpresas, me la vendió un poco caro, pero era para mi Bella. Luego fui a la cocina, y ahí estaba mi otra sorpresa.

Esa noche casi no dormí, cuando me desperté al siguiente día y me fui a casa de Bella, a esa hora ella aún no se iba al colegio, así que toque su timbre, y como lo imaginé salió Bella.

—Hola bonita —le dije sonriendo  
—Hola Edward —me sonrió —¿que haces aquí?  
—Quedamos en vernos hoy, ¿recuerdas? —le pregunte  
—Sí, pero yo ahorita voy al colegio. —me recordó  
—Lo se, ¿puedo llevarte?  
—Claro —sonrió —ya salgo solo voy por mi bolso.

Pasaron alrededor de 5 minutos cuando mi hermosa Bella salió

—Listo vamos —me sonrió  
—Vamos mi dama—le dije devolviéndole la sonrisa  
—Bella..., tengo dos sorpresas para ti —le dije mientras caminábamos  
—¿En serio? usualmente no me gustan las sorpresas —me dijo —pero si viene de ti...  
—Ok, cierra los ojos —le dije y ella los cerró  
—Ya...  
—¿No ves nada? —le pregunté  
—No nada —me dijo  
—Contaré hasta tres y los abres ¿ok?  
—ok  
—Uno...—dije mientras metía mi mano en el bolsillo de mi chaqueta—dos...tres

Cuando Bella abrió los ojos tenía frente a ella la rosa blanca que había cortado, del rosal que se filtra por la cocina, ella sonrió.

—Gracias —dijo mientras me daba un beso en la mejilla y me abrazaba —está hermosa  
—No mas que tu —le respondí —ahora cierra los ojos de nuevo —ella lo hizo  
—Uno...dos...tres

Ahora frente a ella tenía un libro llamado "Buenos días princesa" (**N/A es el libro de Blue Jeans) **sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

—¿Por qué lloras bonita? —la detuve y me paré frente a ella —¿no te gustaron mis regalos?  
—No es eso Edward, solo tengo miedo de despertarme de este hermoso sueño —me dijo  
—Oh pequeña... esto no es un sueño y si lo es... yo también temo despertarme —La abrace y seguimos caminando abrazados, hasta que llegamos a su colegio...

—Gracias Edward, eres el mejor novio —me abrazó y me dio un beso en la mejilla  
—Te amo princesa —le respondí  
—Y yo te amo a ti —dijo

Nos separamos y pude ver como se iba mi corazón con ella...

Vi que del autobús bajó ese chico... el tal Jacob, me fulminó con los ojos e hizo un gesto de repulsión

—Hey amigo —lo llamé —disculpa ¿tienes algún problema conmigo?  
—No, bueno la verdad sí, quiero que te alejes de Bella —me dijo  
—¿Perdona? me pareció no escuchar bien lo que dijiste —le respondí  
—Wow veo que lo que tienes de inculto lo tienes de sordo —como podía este muchacho arrogante ser amigo de mi Bella  
—Mira niño, a mí no me estés buscando porque me encontraras —le dije —no sé cómo alguien tan linda como Bella, puede ser amiga tuya.  
—A mi no me amenaces —siseó  
—No te estoy amenazando Jacob, pero tu estas reprochándome que esté con Bella ¿acaso te gusta? ¿Es eso?—le pregunté  
—No te interesa—dijo y dio media vuelta.

**Bella POV**

Ver a Edward en mi puerta, esperándome para ir al colegio fue hermoso, y mas cuando me dio la rosa y el libro..., awww amo a este chico, me entristecí cuando me dejo en la puerta del colegio y me tuve que separar de él...

—¡Bella!—me llamo Alice—wow te veo feliz y ¿ese libro es nuevo?... —Alice era muy perceptiva  
—Sí, me lo regalaron —le respondí con una sonrisa  
—Uhm... y me imagino que fue el mismo que te regalo esa rosa —dijo señalando mi mano  
—Sí Alice, fue el mismo —sentía que me sonrojaba  
—¡Ajaa! y ese chico por si acaso... ¿no es uno que tiene el cabello cobrizo y ojos verdes? ¿y ademas canta?  
—Sí Alice —le respondí  
—¡Woo! no me digas que Edward y tú yaa... —dijo mientras hacia señas con las manos  
—Sí Alice, él y yo somos novios —le sonreí  
—¡Ahhh! —gritó —que emoción, de seguro Jacob se alegrará cuando se entere  
—¿De que me alegrare? —preguntó Jake mientras ponía su maleta en su mesa.  
—Dile Bella —me dijo Alice con una gran sonrisa  
—¿Y bien? ¿que me debes decir Bells? —me preguntó Jake  
—Ay pues que... Edward y yo somos novios —le dije a mi amigo tranquilamente  
—¿Que tú eres novia de ese idiota?—dijo enojado  
—Jake ¿¡que te sucede!?  
—Bells discúlpame, es que ese chico no me agrada para que sea tu novio, ese dia en tu cumpleaños, me miraba como si quisiera matarme  
—Jake... Edward es el chico más lindo que conozco y tus berrinches de niño tonto no harán que lo deje —le dije  
—O sea que lo elijes a el en lugar de a mi. —no lo podía creer Jacob me estaba poniendo a elegir.  
—¡¿Me estas poniendo a elegir Jacob?! —le dije enojada jamás había usado su nombre completo.  
—Sí Bella, elige, o prefieres andar de noviecita de ese, o prefieres ser mi amiga.  
—Jake, ¿es enserio todo esto...?  
—Sí Bella, ¿a quién eliges? —dijo molesto  
—Edward no te ha hecho nada, y pensé que a ti te importaba mi felicidad Jake, ahora veo que no, porque ahora soy muy feliz y no dejaré a Edward  
—Bien... Bella, que seas feliz con tu noviecito —me dijo  
—Jake... ¿no crees que fue por eso que tal vez no morí con el veneno? tal vez es el destino —le sonreí amablemente  
—Bella, el destino no existe, tú creas tu futuro nada está escrito, y ahora... hubiese preferido que el veneno funcionara —esas palabras me dolieron  
—Jake —dije al borde de las lágrimas —¿tú hubieras preferido eso?  
—A verte con ese, sí Bella.  
—Ven Bella —me abrazó Alice —no le hagas caso, Jacob es un ardido, porque siempre estuvo enamorado de ti y ahora que tienes a Edward esta celoso.  
—Cállate Alice, no sabes lo que dices —le dijo a mi amiga  
—Alice, Jacob jamás ha estado enamorado de mi somos amigos —le dije aun sollozando  
—Bella... eso es lo que tú crees, pero bueno, cuéntame ¿cómo fue lo de Edward?

Luego de contarle a mi amiga como nos hicimos novios Edward y yo, ella daba saltitos. Ya nos habían anunciado que no tendríamos clases después del recreo así que salimos temprano y yo quería hacerle algo especial a Edward. Llegué a casa y me instalé en mi ordenador... a lo de Jacob no le di importancia, ya se le pasará...

Cuando acabé de hacer la sorpresa de Edward, ya era la 1pm así que me fui a almorzar, iba saliendo de mi habitación y tocaron el timbre, salí a ver quién era, y era Edward, lo hice pasar...

—¡Edward!¿cómo estás? —le preguntó mi mamá  
—Bien Renee te quería pedir permiso para salir esta tarde con Bella...  
—Bueno, eso le debes preguntar a Bella —le dijo  
—Ay mami. Claro Edward —le dije  
—Genial —me sonrió  
—Pero primero vallan comiendo chicos —nos dijo Renee.

Luego de comer ya nos íbamos...

—No te preocupes Bella, yo le diré a Charlie que te di permiso —avisó Renee  
—Gracias mami —íbamos a coger el autobús —¿adónde vamos? —le pregunté  
—Ya veremos —me sonrió —ahí viene el autobús

Subimos y cuando estábamos sentados me tomó de la mano, y sentí como una corriente en mi brazo ,no pude evitar sonrojarme...

—Y bien...—me dijo  
—¿Y bien que? —le pregunté  
—¿A donde iremos?  
—¿Que? eso te pregunté yo primero —le recordé  
—Sí pero depende de ti...  
—¿De mi?  
—Sí princesa de ti, ¿quieres ir al prado o al parque? —aun no sabia a que se refería con que dependía de mi  
—Al prado —le respondí  
—Bien, el prado será testigo de nuestro primer beso... —me dijo sonriendo.

**Edward POV**

—Bien, el prado será testigo de nuestro primer beso...—dije y sentí como se ponía tensa a mi lado— ¿sucede algo? —le pregunté  
—No nada, solo que no se como hacerlo —me dijo sonrojada  
—Estoy seguro que lo haras de maravilla —le dije

El autobús nos dejó en la entrada del bosque y caminamos hasta nuestro prado, caminamos con las manos entrelazadas, pero se notaba que estaba nerviosa.  
Cuando llegamos al prado nos sentamos frente a frente y ella me sonrió, esa sonrisa era la mas hermosa y perfecta que habia visto en mi vida

—Me encanta cuando sonríes—le dije  
—Oh, ¿enserio? —dijo mientras se sonrojaba  
—Sí y también cuando te sonrojas —su sonrojo fue más grande —¿Sabias que eres la única persona que ha venido a este lugar conmigo?  
—¿De veras?  
—Sí, este lugar es demasiado especial y no me gusta compartirlo con cualquier persona... a menos que esa persona también sea especial como lo eres tú, Bella no sabes cuanto he esperado para esto, he esperado tanto para encontrar a alguien que me comprenda, a alguien con sentimientos tan puros, tu llenas mi vida Bella. Te amo  
—Yo también te amo—me dijo y una pequeña lagrima se deslizó por su mejilla

Nos fuimos acercando poco a poco hasta que nuestros labios estuvieron a milímetros de distancia.

—Eres la persona mas linda, mas hermosa, mas perfecta...

Eso fue todo para que sus labios se posaran entre los míos, eran cálidos y dulces, si hace un rato con el simple contacto sentí desvanecerme, ahora con la unión de nuestros labios sentía que solo eramos ella y yo, nadie mas existía, fue un beso casto y puro lleno de amor, antes había besado a Tanya pero en sus besos no sentía nada, ahora sí sabia lo que era besar al verdadero amor. Nos separamos por falta de aire, y al ver a Bella a los ojos, ella me abrazó

—Ahora veo que mis pensamientos eran ciertos—le dije  
—¿Que?—me pregunto aun abrazada a mi  
—Ahora lo confirmé—le dije—tus labios se veían deliciosos, y ahora que los probé, la palabra deliciosos se le queda corta

Luego de otros deliciosos besos mas decidimos irnos a casa... esta chica me había enamorado y de la forma mas hermosa...

**1 mes****después**

**Bella POV.**

Mañana se cumplía un mes, un mes desde que Edward y yo somos novios, el ha sido tan romántico, y tan tierno. También ya ha pasado un mes desde que Jake y yo no nos hablamos, me duele mucho estar enojada con él, y lo que mas me dolió fué que se haya aliado con Jessica.

Iba entrando al instituto junto con Alice...

—Oh Bells que gusto verte—dijo una vos muy conocida, detrás mio  
—¡Jake!—me di la vuelta para abrazar a mi mejor amigo, pero mi sorpresa fue verlo con Jessica— Jake...—susurré  
—¿Que pasa Bells? ¿sigues de novia con ese pobre idiota?—preguntó con burla  
—¡Cállate Jacob! y lávate la boca antes de hablar de Edward—le dije  
—Oh, ¿así que andas con Edward?—dijo Jessica con su voz nasal  
—Sí ¿Algún problema?—le dije  
—Wow que raro—dijo—si hasta ayer en la tarde el estaba en casa de mi amiga Tanya.  
—¿Que?  
—Así como lo oyes, de hecho, mira, nos tomamos fotos con mi BB, aquí están Eddie y Tanya—dijo mientras me tendía su celular, mostrando una foto en la cual, estaban Edward y Tanya abrazados.—ves? yo de ti dejo a Edward, porque tengo entendido que en unos meses se irán a vivir juntos.—dijo esto y se fue  
—¿Viste Bells? ajjaja tu hombre perfecto resulto ser una basura—escupió Jacob y se fue tras Jessica

Me senté en la vereda del colegio, sin importarme si estaba sucio o no, hasta que sentí que Alice se sentaba a mi lado, ella sabia por experiencia propia que en este momento las palabras sobraban, así que me acompañó en silencio... hasta que yo lo rompí

—Alice... ¿que hice mal?—le pregunté  
—Bella, tú no hiciste nada mal y no debes creer en lo que dijo Jessica, tu sabes que ella es una víbora, yo en lo personal he visto como te mira Edward y estoy segura que él te ama, ademas... ¿no estuviste ayer todo el dia con Edward?  
—No Alice, él en la tarde fue a hacer unas compras, en la noche no fue a casa, y hoy ni siquiera me vino a dejar—dije sollozando.  
—Isabella Swan, no puedo creer que tú dijeras eso, solo porque esa bruja te dijo esa barbaridad ¿tú piensas eso de tu amor? sí no te lo hubiera dicho, seguiría siendo perfecto ¿verdad? ¿no crees que lo mejor es hablar con el?  
—Sí Alice, tienes razón, gracias—nos abrazamos—ahora entremos y pensemos en una excusa de porque llegamos tarde.

En la noche cuando Edward llegó, nos sentamos en el porche de mi casa

—Edward...  
—¿Sí amor?  
—¿Adonde fuiste ayer?—le pregunté  
—Ya te dije que a hacer unas compras cariño—sonaba nervioso  
—¿Que compraste?  
—Unas cosas cielo, no tiene importancia—me dijo  
—mmm bueno yo entraré, debo hacer deberes del colegio—le dije mientras sentía que mis ojos se aguaban  
—Bella, cariño, ¿que sucede?  
—¿Por qué no me dices?  
—Porque no tiene importancia—me respondió  
—Bien—le dije mientras entraba  
—Bella... amor  
—No Edward, ¿por qué no me dices que estuviste con Tanya?  
—¿Que? ¿Quien te dijo eso?  
—¿Sabes que?no tiene importancia—le dije imitando su vos—nos vemos mañana

Esa noche no pude dormir, de tanto llorar, me sentía traicionada...

Al siguiente dia, nuestro primer mes juntos, lástima que estemos enojados, yo le había hecho la semana pasada un conejo de peluche que tenia nuestros nombres bordados. Cuando llegué al colegio...

—¡Bella!—me dijo Alice—¿Que tienes?  
—Nada Alice, solo no dormí bien—le respondí  
—¿Hablaste con Edward?—sentí las lagrimas salir de nuevo—Oh Bella lo siento, yo no sabía  
—No Alice, no te preocupes, y sí ayer hable con el, le pregunté y no me respondió, el silencio dice mas que mil palabras, ¿no?

Alice me abrazo...

—¡Bells!— Jacob de nuevo.  
—Jacob—le respondí  
—¿Que sucede?—me preguntó  
—Estúpido Jacob, tu mas que nadie lo sabe—le respondió Alice muy enfadada  
—¿No me digas que lloras por ese idiota?—me dijo  
—Jacob no es momento—le dijo Alice  
—Bells, sabes que puedes confiar en mi  
—Gracias Jake—le dije

Me agradaba tener de nuevo a Jake como amigo, pero estaba destrozada por Edward, cuando llegué a casa me senté frente a mi ordenador a navegar un rato, para distraerme. Eran como las 3pm y escuché el timbre de la casa, salí a ver quien era, y era Edward con su sonrisa torcida que tanto me encantaba

—Hola hermosa—me dijo  
—Hola, ¿que quieres?—le dije cortante  
—¿No puedo visitar a mi novia?—me preguntó  
—Edward...  
—Bella—me interrumpió— yo no estuve con Tanya  
—Y ¿por qué no me quisiste responder?—le pregunté  
—Porque no quería arruinar la sorpresa—me dijo  
—¿Que sorpresa?  
—Esta... toma escuchalo, estuve grabando estos días por eso no venía—dijo entregándome un CD  
—Edward, lamento...  
—Shhh escúchalo primero, vendré en la noche para ver si te gustó... feliz aniversario de un mes, este ha sido el mas feliz de mi vida—me dió un pequeño beso y se fué. Fuí a mi ordenador y lo puse...

_"Esto que siento es por ti_  
_tan solo tu me haces tan feliz_  
_que mas le puedo pedir a la vida_  
_si te tengo a ti_  
_Esto que siento es por ti_  
_tan solo tu me haces tan feliz_  
_que mas le puedo pedir a la vida_  
_si te tengo a ti_

_Yo quiero ser tu primer rayito de sol por la mañana_  
_que entré por tu ventana_  
_Yo quiero ser tu primer suspiro por la mañana_  
_yo quiero ser todo lo que tu toques y pienses_

_Yo quiero y deseo estar contigo a cada momento_  
_y quiero que sepas que cuando te veo me muero_  
_por tomarte de la mano y decirte al oído cuanto te amo_  
_y abrazarte, y besarte y detener el tiempo_

_Esto que siento es por ti_  
_tan solo tu me haces tan feliz_  
_que mas le puedo pedir a la vida_  
_si te tengo a ti_  
_Esto que siento es por ti_  
_tan solo tu me haces tan feliz_  
_que mas le puedo pedir a la vida_  
_si te tengo a ti_

_Yo quiero ser tu primer rayito de sol por la mañana_  
_que entre por tu ventana_  
_Yo quiero ser tu primer suspiro por la mañana_  
_yo quiero ser todo lo que tu toques y pienses_

_Yo quiero hacer mil canciones que hablen solo de ti_  
_y de lo mucho que me encanta verte__sonreír_  
_y que nuestra historia tenga un final feliz_  
_y que nuestra historia tenga un final feliz_

_Esto que siento es por ti_  
_tan solo tu me haces tan feliz_  
_que mas le puedo pedir a la vida_  
_si te tengo a ti_  
_Esto que siento es por ti_  
_tan solo tu me haces tan feliz_  
_que mas le puedo pedir a la vida_  
_si te tengo a ti_  
_si te tengo a ti_  
_que mal le puedo pedir a la vida_

_Esta canción va para ti mi amor_  
_TE AMO_

_Esto que siento es por ti_  
_tan solo tu me haces tan feliz_  
_que mas le puedo pedir a la vida_  
_si te tengo a ti"_

Cuando me di cuenta tenia mis ojos llenos de lagrimas, Edward me amaba como yo a el.

En la noche, cuando llegó Edward lo recibí con muchos besos, como dije una vez este hombre vale oro, y ahí le di el conejo que hice. Estuvimos abrazados en el porche, hasta que mi mamá nos llamo para la cena

—Chicos, ¿hoy cumplen un mes verdad?—pregunto mi mamá mientras comíamos, mi papá no estaba así que no había problema  
—Sí Mami ¿por?—le pregunté  
—Porque ¿que tal si lo festejamos llendonos a Malibú?—nos preguntó  
—Suena bien, un paseo a California, no nos haría mal—dijo Edward  
—Ma... ¿y Renesmee? recuerda que yo la cuido—le recordé  
—No te preocupes hija, la llevamos, y yo la cuidare para que ustedes disfruten del mar.  
—Si es así... bueno —le dije  
—Solo una cosa—dijo Renee  
—¿Que?—respondimos Edward y yo  
—Edward, debes decirle a Charlie que eres novio de Bella, antes del viaje—le dijo y vi como se tensó Edward  
—Esta bien, le diré, hoy cuando regrese, ¿a que hora viene?—preguntó nervioso  
—en diez o quince minutos—dijo Renee mientras veía su reloj

Estuvimos hablando del viaje, y de reojo pude ver como Edward seguía tenso, y empeoro cuando escuchamos el coche patrulla estacionarse afuera.

—Bien, Edward ya es hora—le dije sosteniendo su mano.

* * *

TÚ llegaste a mi mundo tu  
Cambiaste las cosas tu  
Mentira perfecta tu  
Tu ladrón de la noche tu  
Robaste mis sueños tu  
Cuartada perfecta tú

Mi mente va donde tu estas  
No lo soñé no no  
Solo a ti, junto a ti no me falta nada  
Tu me llenas, tu me condenas  
Tu me enseñas a abrir las alas y volar  
Solo tu

Se que fuimos algo real  
Eres libre de volar  
Buscando tu libertad  
Eres el rió llegando al mar  
Sus aguas no volverán  
Nunca mas volverán

Mi mente va donde tu estas  
No lo soñé no no  
Solo a ti, junto a ti no me falta nada  
Tú me llenas, tú me condenas  
Tu me enseñas a abrir las alas y volar

Solo Tu me llenas, tu me condenas  
Tu me enseñas a abrir las alas y volar  
Solo tu

Fuiste lo que soñaba  
Y solo tu  
Fuiste tu mi sol mi calor  
Cuento de hadas

Tu me llenas, tu me condenas  
Tú me enseñas a abrir las alas y volar

Solo Tu me llenas, tu me condenas  
Tu me enseñas a abrir las alas y volar  
Solo tu (Karla Kanora— Solo Tú)


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía :)**

**Edward POV**

Desde que Renee Swan me dijo que tendría que decirle a su esposo sobre mi relación con Bella, me puse nervioso, al señor Swan se lo ve que es alguien severo, y además es policía lo cual asegura que tiene una pistola, pero mi amor por Bella es más fuerte, y me gustaría hacer las cosas bien, así que me calmé y esperé que llegara Charlie Swan. Cuando escuche el auto patrulla, estacionarse en el garaje, me tensé y me puse tan nervioso que las manos me empezaron a sudar...

—Bien, Edward ya es hora —me dijo Bella mientras sostenía mi mano —no estés nervioso que Charlie no es ningún ogro.

Yo solo asentí con mi cabeza, y nos fuimos a sentar en el sofá para dos personas que estaba en la sala, Renee se sentó en el que estaba frente a nosotros...

—Esto va a estar bueno —dijo Seth mientras se sentaba en el sofá más pequeño, que estaba en la esquina. Charlie entró.

—Buenas noches —dijo mientras entraba y le dio un corto beso a su esposa y se dirigió a su habitación  
—Charlie... Edward quiere hablar contigo —le dijo Renee  
—Un momento —dijo —solo déjenme dejar mi equipo. Bien ¿que querías decirme? —me preguntó mientras se sentaba  
—Yo... señor, quiero pedirle permiso, para salir con Bella.  
— ¿Salir? ¿A dónde irán? —preguntó.  
—No, no, me refiero para ser el novio de Bella —le aclaré  
—Mhm era eso, pero yo pienso que no es a mí a quien debes preguntar. —dijo.  
—Hay papá pues yo ya le dije que sí. —le dijo Bella  
—Oh bueno, si Bella ya te dijo que sí, yo no tengo que decir nada, lo único que quiero es que Bella sea feliz y si contigo es feliz, pues pueden ser novios. —sonrió.  
— ¿En serio? muchas gracias señor, no sabe la alegría que me da, y también el alivio —Admití.  
— ¿Alivio? —preguntó el señor Swan  
—Sí, es que... bueno como usted es policía y tiene pistola...  
—Jajaja así que pensaste que usaría mi pistola —dijo riéndose  
—Algo así —bajé la mirada  
—Veras, Edward, yo también fui joven, y también tuve que ir una vez a pedir que me dejaran salir con Renee y te felicito, solo un verdadero hombre hace esto que tú estás haciendo, porque si tu hubieras sido otro, hubieras sido novio pero a escondidas, o sea viéndose en la calle, y eso se ve feo, pero tú te enfrentaste a lo correcto, claro que no está de más decirte que si haces llorar a mi niña, sí usare mi pistola.  
—Entendido señor. —le dije sonriendo. Renee se levantó de su asiento y me dio un caluroso abrazo

—Bienvenido a la familia Edward. —me dijo  
—Gracias Renee, gracias Señor Swan —les dije  
—Dime Charlie —dijo  
—Ok Charlie.  
—También queríamos decirte que estamos planeando un viaje a Malibu —le dijo Renee a Charlie — ¿vienes?  
— ¿Qué día? —Pregunto Charlie  
—El domingo, vendremos ese mismo día —le dijo  
—Suena bien —dijo Charlie  
— ¡Genial! reservaré los pasajes antes de que se agoten —dijo Renee mientras sacaba su móvil  
—Yo ya me tengo que ir —les dije —mañana paso por ti para el colegio  
—Sí, amor —dijo mientras me acompañaba a la salida.  
—Adiós —le dije en la puerta  
—Adiós —respondió  
—Te amo —dije y le di un beso en esos labios que se habían vuelto mi droga favorita  
—yo te amo más —respondió

Nos dimos un casto beso y me fui a casa pensando en la suerte que tenía al ser novio de esta hermosa mujer.

**Bella POV**

Ahora que todos sabían que Edward y yo somos novios, las cosas eran mucho mejor. Esperaba con ansias a que llegara el domingo para irnos a la playa, pero como siempre que quiero que algo llegue rápido los días pasaron lentos.

Mi relación con Edward iba mejor que nunca, mi amistad con Jake había regresado a la normalidad y junto con Alice éramos los inseparables tres mosqueteros.

Por fin domingo, Edward llego muy puntual a mi casa, habíamos quedado a las 6:00 am para salir como mucho a las 6:30, de ahí nos íbamos hasta Port Ángeles en taxi, y ahí el avión que nos llevaría hasta California que salía a las 8:30. Estábamos por salir cuando el celular de papá sonó...

— ¿Si? habla el Jefe Swan—respondió  
pero ahora me disponía a tomar una vacaciones con mi familia  
ok ok mira Rodríguez, ahorita mismo salgo para allá  
bien—cerro la llamada

— ¿Sucedió algo Charlie?—pregunto Renee  
—Es que... hubo un asalto en Seattle y al parecer es alguien de Forks y debo ir. —Se excusó apenado—pero por mí no se preocupen vayan a Malibu.  
— ¿Estás seguro?—preguntamos todos al mismo tiempo  
—Sí muy seguro, espérenme yo los llevare hasta Port Ángeles, solo iré a vestirme y a ponerme el equipo.

Después de 10 minutos salió Charlie, y nos subimos todos en la patrulla, llegamos a Port Ángeles a las 8:00, a tiempo para pasar los controles de seguridad, nos despedimos de Charlie y nos sentamos en los asientos de espera.

Luego de 15 minutos nos llamaron a nuestro vuelo, Edward todo el tiempo me tuvo abrazada de la cintura, entregamos nuestros pasajes y pasamos al avión.

—Bella, ¿puedes cargar un momento a Nessie, mientras le abrocho el cinturón a Seth?  
—Mamá ya soy grande, puedo abrocharme un cinturón—le reclamó Seth  
—No discutas hijo, toma Bella además Nessie trajo su silla para viaje acomódala y ponle el cinturón ¿sí?  
—Claro ma'—Nessie iba sentada en la ventana junto a mí y Edward a mi lado. Mi mamá estaba con Seth en los asientos de atrás.  
—Te ayudo—dijo Edward mientras con gran agilidad acomodo la silla de Nessie, que iba dormida.

Edward volvió a acomodar su brazo alrededor mío.

— ¿Ya te dije hoy cuanto te amo?—me preguntó  
—Sí, pero dicen que en la repetición está el gusto—le respondí  
—ok entonces te amo muchísimo mi amor, no sé cómo pude pasar estos 19 años sin ti, tú has completado mi vida.  
—Yo también te amo muchísimo y tampoco entiendo como...  
— ¡Edward!—me interrumpió una voz chillona. Edward se giró a regañadientes para encontrarse con una chica de unos 17 años que le sonreía.  
—Lisseth—dijo en un susurro  
—no sabía que ya estuvieras casado—dijo mientras nos miraba a Nessie y a mí.  
—Pues no lo estoy, pero espero que eso cambie muy pronto—dijo sonriéndome. —Lisseth ella es Bella mi novia, Bella ella es Lisseth una amiga.  
—La mejor de todas—dijo mientras le guiñaba un ojo. —mucho gusto Bella.  
—Igual—respondí  
—Tu eres hija de la señora Renee ¿verdad?—me preguntó  
—sí, ¿cómo conoces a mi madre?—le pregunté  
—Ahh... yo vivo por la casa de Edward y por ende por tu casa, así que yo le compro a tu mamá perfumes. —respondió  
—mmm—dije  
—Oh pero si aquí ha estado Renee, y justamente junto a mi asiento—dijo con esa vos chillona. —Bueno, nos vemos luego Edward, fue un gusto Bella.  
— ¿Te sucede algo amor?—me preguntó Edward a mi oído.  
—No—le respondí molesta  
—Bella...  
—Que Edward, ¿es la mejor de todas eh? me imagino porque—le susurré aun molesta.  
—Bella, no estés celosa, mira yo te amo a ti solo a ti—me dijo  
— ¿En serio?—le pregunte  
—En serio—me dijo  
— ¿Jamás has estado con ella?  
—No jamás, yo he tenido solo dos novias en mi vida, Tanya y tú. —me dijo  
—Edward me refiero a íntimamente, ¿no has estado con ella?  
—no mi Bella, te lo juro.  
—Ok está bien—dije y se escuchó la voz de la azafata anunciando que despegaríamos.

10 minutos después nos soltamos los cinturones

—Edward...  
— ¿Si?  
— ¿Me prestas tu hombro para dormir?—le pregunté  
—Es tuyo—respondió  
—Gracias.

Me recosté en él esperando que las 3 horas de vuelo pasen rápido.

—Bella...  
— ¿Si?  
—Por cierto... soy virgen—susurro en mi oído.

**Edward POV:**

—Bella... Bella amor—susurré en su oído  
—Mmmm... Que pasa—dijo media dormida  
—Ya vamos a aterrizar, despierta corazón.  
—mmm ok ok.

Se despertó y miro primero a Nessie, la cual seguía dormida, y por último a mí y me dedicó la más hermosa de las sonrisas.

—Hola lindo— dijo  
—Hola princesa—le respondí mientras le daba un corto beso, luego nos abrochamos los cinturones de seguridad.  
—Oye... lo siento—susurró  
— ¿Que sientes?—le pregunté  
—El haberme portado celosa hace un rato—dijo apenada  
—Bella, no hay problema, eso demuestra que me quieres, dicen que solo cuando amas algo se cela, y eso demuestra que me amas.

Ella solo sonrió, aun me causaba gracia lo de hace un rato, mi Bella era única, y hasta le confesé que aún no había estado con ninguna chica, jaja yo quería que la primera fuera alguien que amara de verdad, y esa persona es mi Bella...

Una vez que aterrizamos, bajamos a ver nuestro pequeño equipaje, que tenía solamente bañadores. Cargué a Nessie con un brazo, y a Bella la abrace con el otro, el equipaje lo llevaba Bella ya que era solamente uno de sus bolsos.

—Chicos antes de ir a la playa, me encantaría pasar por una peluquería para que le corten el cabello a Seth que lo tiene muy largo—dijo Renee  
—Mamá, mi cabello está bien. —le dijo Seth  
—No discutas hijo, con ese cabello no tendrás novia. —reímos Bella y yo, mientras Seth se sonrojaba.  
—Mami, Seth solo tiene 10 años—le dijo Bella.  
— ¿Y? tú tuviste novio a los 7—le respondió  
—Fue cosa de niños—le dijo  
—Y yo que pensé que era tu primer novio—le dije fingiendo estar triste.  
—Amor, fueron cosas de niños.  
—Ok cosita, te creo—le dije sonriéndole y dándole un beso. —Entonces vamos a una peluquería y de una vez aprovecho de cortarme yo también el cabello.  
—Hey esperen un momento—oh no de nuevo Lisseth.  
—Lisseth, ¿qué quieres hija?—le preguntó amablemente Renee.  
—Ustedes irán a la playa ¿verdad? me gustaría acompañarlos, es que vine sola—fijo su mirada en mi—y me gustaría tener compañía.  
—Lo siento, pero aun no vamos a la playa—le dijo Bella.  
— ¿A no?  
—No, iremos a que le corten el cabello a Seth—respondió  
—Oh bueno no importa, total no tengo apuros.  
—Entonces no hay problema—dijo Renee.

Bella rodó los ojos y fuimos a coger un taxi, para que nos llevara hasta la peluquería más cercana. Cuando cogimos uno, Renee se sentó en el asiento del copiloto con Nessie, Seth se deslizo a la ventana, de ahí se sentó Lisseth, y por ultimo Bella, intentamos hacer más espacio pero ya no entraba yo...

—Edward si quieres te doy mi asiento—dijo Lisseth. —después de todo el viaje es de ustedes.  
— ¿Harías eso por nosotros?—le preguntó Bella fingiendo una sonrisa.  
—Claro, yo no tengo problema de sentarme en las piernas de Eddie.  
—Que buena idea Lis—y diciendo eso con un brazo levanté a Bella, me senté y coloque a Bella en mis piernas haciendo que Lisseth resoplara.

Íbamos en el taxi...

—Te amo— dijo Bella en mi oído.  
—Yo te amo más—le respondí dándole un beso.  
—Eres...  
—Edward ¿y sigues cantando?—interrumpió Lisseth  
—Sí, sí sigue. —le respondió Bella  
—Le pregunté a Edward—dijo indignada, y Bella la ignoro  
—Eres lindo—me dijo Bella  
—Tú eres hermosa princesa.  
—Edward, ¿y cómo está tu familia?—Lisseth de nuevo  
—Bien—respondí mientras empezaba a besar a Bella

— ¡Mira Edward!—chillo Lisseth haciendo que Bella me mordiera el labio.

— ¡Que!—le respondí un poco enojado  
—los malabaristas—dijo con una sonrisa

Llegamos a una peluquería, nos bajamos del taxi y pagué. Entramos a la peluquería y como no había ningún cliente nos atendieron rápido, a Seth le cortaron el cabello solo un poco dejándolo largo en la parte de atrás, y yo solo quise que me corten la puntas, me gustaba mi cabello desordenado, y me alinearon las patillas.

—Wow Edward te ves guapísimo—dijo Lisseth mientras se acercaba a mí.

—Gracias—le respondí, intentó abrazarme pero yo pase de largo a abrazar a mi Bella.  
—Te ves más hermoso que nunca amor—me dijo  
—Gracias mi hermosa.  
—Los dos quedaron guapos—dijo Renee mientras abrazaba a Seth.

Luego fuimos a comer a una marisquería, y me senté junto a Bella, lamentablemente Lisseth se sentó a mi lado. Bella estaba furiosa por su compañía, pero lo disimulaba bien.

Por fin nos fuimos a la playa, Seth y yo fuimos a los cambiadores de hombres a ponernos nuestros bañadores, y las mujeres fueron al otro cambiador. Cuando salimos, esperamos a que salieran las chicas, la primera en salir fue Renee con Nessie, la cual cargaba un gracioso biquini que princesas Disney y Renee llevaba una blusa de tirantes roja, unos shorts azules y sandalias rojas; luego salió mi Bella con un hermoso biquini azul con blanco muy bonito, en la parte de abajo venia cubierta con una falda pequeña blanca; Y por último salió Lisseth con un biquini negro y muy diminuto...

—Edward, ¿me ayudas a amarrarme bien el sujetador?—dijo asiendo un puchero desagradable.  
—Hija, un hombre no sabe de sujetadores—le dijo Renee—date la vuelta ya te lo amarro yo—Ella se giró a regañadientes.  
— ¿Y bien que tal me queda?—preguntó  
—Bien, pero le falta tela—respondimos todos al unísono.

Fuimos a la playa a jugar con Nessie, que estaba haciendo castillos de arena.

—Bella, ¿vienes conmigo al mar?—le pregunté  
—Claro amor—se levantó y se sacó su falda.

Estábamos bien adentro besándonos entre las olas, y jugando, luego nos dio frío y salimos.

—Edward quiero meterme al mar—dijo Lisseth  
—Métete—le dije  
—Pero no quiero ir sola  
—Vamos Lisseth yo voy contigo—le dijo Renee  
—Ok—dijo ella

Cuando salieron Nessie seguía jugando con Arena y quiso lanzarle un poco de arena mojada a su mami, como ella decía a Renee, pero al lanzarle no atinó bien y se lo lanzo a Lisseth y le cayó en el vientre.

—Niña boba mira lo que hiciste—le gritó  
—oye mira, no insultes a Nessie—le dijo una Bella muy enojada—, si no querías ensuciarte, entonces ¿qué haces aquí? se supone vinimos a divertirnos.  
—Ash—dijo enojada y se fue a enjuagar.

Seguimos jugando hasta las 5pm, y Lisseth no regresaba, cuando la vimos, se estaba besando con un chico.

—Niños, ya nos vamos, llamare a Lisseth a ver si se va o se queda—dijo Renee  
—No, no la molestes, está ocupada—dijo Bella

Nos fuimos a duchar, y salimos al aeropuerto. Cuando llegamos al aeropuerto, nos informaron que no había vuelos a Seattle hasta mañana a las 8:00 am.

— ¿Que haremos?—preguntó Bella  
—Ir a un hotel hasta mañana hija—le respondió Renee

Fuimos a un hotel cercano, y Renee se puso a hablar con la recepcionista

—Bien chicos, no hay cuartos familiares, solo matrimoniales y uno para dos personas. —Nos dijo Renee  
—mmm entonces, ¿o dormiré contigo y Nessie?—le preguntó Bella  
—No hija Seth dormirá en mi cuarto en una cama y yo en la otra con Nessie. Y tú compartirás cama con Edward. —nos dijo  
— ¿Qué?—respondimos ambos

Tu sonrisa, tu carita,  
tu forma de ser, precio no tiene,  
y es amor, yo lo sé,  
nada vale más que un beso fiel.

Y son las cosas pequeñas,  
un te quiero, un te amo,  
y son las cosas pequeñas,  
un abrazo, un te extraño.

Y la forma de tu mirar,  
es lo que me enseña como amar,  
y la forma de tu expresar,  
es lo que supera lo material,  
por tu amor puedo respirar,  
aquí quiero estar.

Un recuerdo para siempre, un beso en la frente,  
es lo más importante,  
y es amor yo lo sé,  
nada podrá igualar tu sencillez.

Y son las cosas pequeñas,  
un te quiero, un te amo,  
y son las cosas pequeñas,  
un abrazo, un te extraño.

Y la forma de tu mirar,  
es lo que me enseña como amar,  
y la forma de tu expresar,  
es lo que supera lo material,  
por tu amor puedo respirar,  
aquí quiero estar. (Las cosas pequeñas— Prince Royce)


	12. Chapter 12

**Los personajes pertenecen a Meyer, yo solo les cambio la trama**

* * *

**CAPITULO 12: UNA NOCHE JUNTOS**

**Bella POV**

No podía creer lo que acababa de decirnos Renee, o sea Edward y yo dormir juntos. Una de tres o mi mamá me tiene confianza, me está poniendo a prueba o definitivamente perdió el juicio...

—Bella, hija ¿estás bien? —me pregunto mamá sacándome de mis pensamientos.  
—Sí mami.  
—Ok, entonces vamos a dejar el mini bolso a tu habitación y salgamos a cenar, oh, y de paso llamo a Charlie, que no se vaya a estar preocupando. —dijo mientras subíamos a nuestras habitaciones

Edward y yo entramos a nuestra habitación, que por cierto era muy bonita, y sentí que unos brazos me rodeaban la cintura...

— ¿Sucede algo bonita? —Me preguntó Edward en mi oído  
—No corazón —le respondí  
— ¿Acaso no quieres dormir conmigo?  
—Claro que quiero dormir contigo Edward —le dije mientras le daba un delicado beso en los labios.  
—Ya tortolitos vamos cenar —nos interrumpió Renee

Salimos del hotel a un restaurante italiano, que quedaba cerca...

—Buenas noches —nos saludó una chica rubia en cuanto nos sentamos en una mesa — ¿qué les apetece comer?  
—Buena noches, a mi tráeme un espagueti en salsa de queso cariño, y un té helado—le dijo mi madre.  
—Muy bien ¿A usted señorita? —Me preguntó  
—A mí unos ravioles en salsa de champiñones y una limonada —le dije  
— ¿A usted joven? —le preguntó a Seth  
—Yo quisiera unos macarrones con queso y una gaseosa.  
—Perfecto ¿A ti que te puedo ofrecer? —Le pregunto seductoramente a Edward  
—También Espagueti pero con salsa verde y para tomar... un refresco de manzana. —Le dijo como quien no notó la indirecta  
— ¡Listo! —Le dijo sonriendo — ¿para la pequeña? —le preguntó a mamá, refiriéndose a Nessie  
—Oh no, para ella traje su biberón, pero también tráenos un pastel de chocolate mediano.  
—Ok.

Luego de que se fue, estuvimos conversando sobre Lisseth, y como invocada del más allá escuchamos su chillona voz...

—Hola chicos —nos dijo entrando al restaurante  
—Hola Lis, te estuvimos buscando pero no te encontramos, creímos que ya habías regresado a Forks. —mintió mamá  
—No, nada que ver, regresaré con ustedes ¿Ya compraron sus boletos?  
—Ya ¿y tú? —le preguntó Renee  
—Sip, aunque ya no quedaban, tuve que convencer a un señor para que me diera su boleto —dijo  
—Me imagino de qué forma—dije bajito.  
—Bueno y me imagino que su boleto sale a las 8 igual que el mío ¿verdad?  
—Sí —respondimos todos  
—Bueno pues falta una hora así que mejor comemos rápido —sugirió Lisseth  
—No hay prisa —dijo Seth  
—Claro que sí, Sam, falta una hora —corrigió Lisseth  
—Primeramente soy Seth, y si digo que no hay prisa, es porque nosotros salimos mañana a las 8:00 am —le dijo como si se estuviera dirigiendo a un niño pequeño.  
— ¡¿Que?!  
—Sí cariño, es que ya no habían boletos, y no nos apetecía convencer a otras personas —le dijo amablemente mi mami  
—Aww que mal, yo quería regresar acompañada —dijo haciendo un horrible puchero —pero bueno ya habrá compañía, bye me voy antes de que me deje el avión.

Esta chica definitivamente es bipolar, estaba triste y repentinamente se puso feliz, bueno seguimos charlando hasta que llego la misma chica de antes con nuestros platos, dejo al de Edward para el final, y cuando se lo entregó se dio la vuelta y "accidentalmente" cayó un papel con su nombre y su número de teléfono a un lado de Edward. Cuando regreso con el pastel...

—Ehh ¿Amber? —Dijo Edward leyendo el papel  
— ¿Si? —respondió ella emocionada  
—Toma se te cayó esto —le dijo mientras le devolvía el papel  
—Oh bueno, si quieres quédatelo —le dijo  
—Lo siento, pero en mi móvil solo tengo compañeros de trabajo y a mi hermosa novia —respondió Edward mientras me tomaba de la mano.  
—Mhm bueno —dijo Amber mientras tomaba el papel.

—Ahh... esta delicioso este espagueti —dijo Edward  
—No está mal —dijo mamá —pero el que hace Bella es muchísimo mejor  
— ¿En serio corazón? —Me preguntó  
—Es delicioso, pero mamá exagera —le dije  
— ¿Cuándo lo probaré? —preguntó mi hermoso novio.  
—Cuando quieras —le dije

Cuando terminamos de comer, Edward y mamá pagaron la cena, y nos fuimos al hotel...

—Bueno chicos, yo iré a hacer dormir a Nessie, y de una vez descanso yo, hasta mañana que duerman bien —nos dijo Renee.  
—Hasta mañana —dijimos los dos.  
—Yo también ya me voy —dijo Seth —y DUERMAN, hasta mañana  
—Adiós Seth

Entramos a nuestra habitación...

—Eh... me iré a duchar —le dije a Edward  
—Como quieras mi vida —dijo mientras me besaba —yo te espero aquí.

Entre al baño sin saber qué hacer, me duché me puse una blusa y unos shorts que había traído adicionales y me sequé el cabello tomándome mi tiempo. Cuando salí Edward estaba acostado viendo televisión sin camisa, y de la cintura para abajo estaba cubierto con la manta

—Ven cariño, acuéstate a mi lado —me dijo.

Me acosté a su lado y me empezó a besar, me di cuenta que tenía puesto un pantalón de pijama...

— ¿Y ese pantalón? —le pregunte  
—Ahh me lo compré mientras se duchaban en la playa, ya me suponía que nos quedaríamos —me dijo mientras me volvía a besar, pero esta vez fue más apasionado, me estaba tocando el vientre por debajo de la blusa  
—Edward... —le dije separándome de el  
—Lo siento Bella, me deje llevar, yo esperare hasta que tú misma me lo pidas —me dijo  
—Gracias corazón —le dije mientras le besaba en los labios.

Estuvimos hablando de cosas triviales acerca de hoy, hasta que me dio sueño, lo único que recuerdo es que dormí entre los brazos de Edward. Al siguiente día, los golpes en la puerta me despertaron

— ¿Quien? —Dije medio dormida  
—Yo hija —dijo Renee —te quería preguntar algo  
—Pasa, está abierto —Renee entro  
— ¡Bella!, al menos se hubieran vestido, les dije que duerman —nos dijo más divertida que enojada  
— ¡¿Qué?! —abrí de golpe mis ojos y fue cuando me di cuenta que Edward y yo estábamos bajo las mantas, a Edward se le veía la espalda desnuda y a mi mis hombros. —Ay mami estamos vestidos, ¿ves? —le dije mientras me levantaba  
—Ahh, bueno es de humanos equivocarse. —Dijo  
— ¿Que querías preguntarme? —le pregunté  
—Ah ¿qué quieren desayunar? para pedir en recepción  
—Yo quiero mis cereales.  
—Ok cereales  
— ¿Tú Edward? —no me había dado cuenta que Edward estaba despierto hasta que me dio un beso en la mejilla por detrás mío, haciéndome asustar  
—Edward Cullen ¿quieres que me dé un mini infarto? —Le dije  
—No hermosa, no quiero quedar viudo tan joven, yo también quiero cereales —dijo  
—Bien, chicos ya vayan vistiéndose que van a ser la 6:00 a las 7:00 salimos  
—Ok —respondimos

Salimos a las 7:00 y llegamos a tiempo al aeropuerto, nos sentamos como ayer, yo junto a Edward y Nessie y me quede dormida entre los brazos de Edward, de nuevo...

**Edward POV**

Llegamos a casa de Bella casi a la 1pm así que me despedí de ella, porque tenía que ir a ducharme a casa. Cuando llegue no había nadie, solo mi hermano Quil...

— ¿Y papá? —Le pregunte  
—Se fue con mamá a caminar un poco —me respondió  
—Ahh, ¿y los demás?  
—Yo que, se jugando por ahí tal vez... —dijo exasperado  
—ok, me iré a duchar si vienen los niños les dices que no me interrumpan que estoy escribiendo —le dije  
—sí sí yo les digo...

Me duché y me encerré en la habitación, la cual compartía con mis hermanos Quil, Paul y Embry, saqué mi cuaderno para escribir mi nueva idea para una canción...

**1 hora después...**

Termine la canción y me fui a jugar vóley, cuando ya eran las 5:30 me fui a duchar de nuevo, para ir a casa de Bella...

—Bella, ¿por qué estás aquí afuera? —le pregunté al verla sentada en el porche de su casa con Nessie en su regazo, le di un beso  
—Esperando a mamá —me respondió  
— ¿Y a dónde fue?  
—A justificar nuestra falta de ayer en el catecismo —dijo  
—a cierto  
—Oh mira, allá viene —dijo —¿quiénes serán ellos? —se preguntó al ver a las dos personas que venían con Renee, que para mí eran muy conocidas  
—Bella llego el momento presentarte a mi papá y a mi madrastra —le dije

Bella abrió los ojos como platos...

— ¿Tus papás? —preguntó.  
—Técnicamente sí —le sonreí  
—pero no estoy presentable —dijo —es decir, mírame, estoy mal vestida  
—Bella, cariño, tranquila tú les caerás bien, es imposible que alguien te odie —le dije dándole un ligero beso en los labios.  
—Buenas noches —dijo Elizabeth cuando llegaron a donde estábamos  
—Buenas noches jóvenes —dijo mi padre  
—Buenas noches señora Cullen, señor Cullen... —dijo Bella sonriendo tímidamente y poniéndose de pie.  
—Bella, ella es Elizabeth, mi madrastra y Carlisle mi papá. Elizabeth, papá ella es Bella, mi novia —nos presentó Edward  
—Es un gusto conocerlos finalmente —dijo mi novia  
—El gusto es nuestro pequeña —respondieron ambos  
—Pasemos —dijo Renee

Cuando entramos, mi papá y Elizabeth se sentaron en un sofá para dos; Bella, Nessie y yo nos sentamos frente a ellos y Renee a un lado en un sofá individual...

—Bien... ¿y desde cuando se conocen? —preguntó mi papá  
—Hace casi nueve meses señor —respondió Bella  
—Muy bien, pero no me digas señor dime Carlisle —le respondió mi padre  
—sí Carlisle  
—y a mi Elizabeth —dijo mi madrastra  
—ok Elizabeth...  
—Wow es sorprendente —dijo Elizabeth —es la segunda novia que le conocemos a Edward, pero hay que admitirlo tú me caes mucho mejor que Carolina —pero que estaba diciendo, Carolina y yo técnicamente no fuimos nada  
— ¿Carolina? —preguntó Bella  
—Sí, así se llamaba la ex de Edward, pero no te preocupes hija ella ya no vive aquí —respondió mi padre mientras miraba a mi madrastra un poco molesto  
—Ahh bueno —dijo Bella mientras sonreía  
—Y me imagino que tu estudias ¿verdad? —Preguntó mi papá  
—sí, yo estudio en el instituto que queda a unas cuadras de aquí.  
—mmm que bien, dicen que es un buen instituto.  
—sí, es bueno —le dijo Bella  
—Bueno Carlisle, ya nos debemos ir, recuerda que los chicos están solos —le dijo Elizabeth  
—Sí querida, bueno ha sido un gusto conocerla a usted Renee y a ti Bella, espero conocer a su esposo muy pronto —le dijo a Renee  
—Creo que sí lo conoce, es el jefe de policías —le dijo Renee  
— ¿El jefe Swan? —preguntó  
—Sí  
—Bueno entonces deberé conocerlo como consuegro, adiós cuídense, Edward... tú te quedas ¿verdad? —Me preguntó  
—sí papá, más tarde voy —dije  
—bien hijo

Luego de que se fueron mi papá y Elizabeth, Bella y yo nos pusimos a ensayar...

—Bella...  
—Sí amor —me respondió  
—tengo una nueva letra —le dije  
— ¿es buena? —Me preguntó  
—es decente —le contesté —trae tu cuaderno para que la anotes

Bella fue a ver su cuaderno y la anotó...

_Yo te aseguro y juro_  
_que voy a luchar por nuestro amor_  
_tú siempre me tendrás a tu lado_  
_sabes que no me importa_  
_lo que piensen los __demás_  
_contigo me quiero casar_  
_llegar hasta viejitos_  
_hacer de tus sueños realidad_  
_romper el récord más grande_  
_del amor que tengo, es verdad_  
_contigo me quiero quedar_  
_sabes que por ti haría esto y mucho mas_

—Bien Bella esta parte la cantaras tú —le dije  
—ok dímela

_Es tan difícil elegir o decidir_  
_entre personas que yo quiero_  
_pero aunque tuviera doble vida_  
_eres tú a quien prefiero_

_Si me tocaría elegir_  
_te elijo a ti, tan solo a ti_  
_porque eres tú a quien yo amo en realidad_

_Quiero que tú seas mi espacio_  
_y esconderme entre tus brazos_  
_quiero despertar_  
_con tus dulces besos y abrazos_  
_cuando estoy a tu lado_  
_solo tú me haces olvidar de mis fracasos_  
_sabes que te quiero a ti_  
_tan solo a ti_  
_tú naciste para mí_  
_y yo para ti_  
_sabes que por ti me muero_  
_sabes que por ti me muero_

_Si me tocaría elegir_  
_te elijo a ti, tan solo a ti_  
_porque eres tú a quien yo amo en realidad_

—Que te pareció? —Le pregunté  
—Esta hermosa —me respondió  
—la hice pensando en ti —le confesé  
— ¿en serio? gracias

La ensayamos por una hora más y salimos al porche, nos quedamos de pie besándonos detrás de las plantas de Renee para que no nos viera nadie.

Nos besamos como nunca, ese beso me sabia gloria, no sé como pero de repente metí de nuevo mi mano por debajo de la blusa de Bella, para tocarle el vientre, pensé que me rechazaría de nuevo, pero esta vez ella también metió su mano por debajo de mi camiseta y me empezó a tocar el pecho...

—Bella, si te sientes incomoda, podemos sentarnos y charlar —le dije  
—cállate Cullen y continua —me dijo

Nos volvimos a besar pero ella esta vez dirigió mi mano hasta su pecho, no podía creerlo solo una fina capa de tela me separaba de tocar los senos de Bella, pero no me importó, los masajee despacio y ella seguía tocándome mi pecho...

—Edward, ya creo que por hoy es suficiente, iremos poco a poco cada día, ¿te parece? —Me preguntó  
—como quieras Bella —le dije sonriendo

* * *

No pensaba que el amor me llegaría de repente  
es una loca pasión que se adueña de mi mente  
no quería reconocer que lo que sentía por ti  
era tan grande que sentía que volvería a vivir  
no sé cómo paso ni como sucedió lo único que yo sé  
es que me muero por ti

Te amo y no puedo evitarlo no puedo evadir lo que yo por ti siento  
te amo y no dejo de pensar si callar o decir lo que yo llevo dentro (**Como expresar lo que siento— Binomio de oro)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Meyer, la historia es mía :)**

* * *

**CAPITULO 13: PRACTICAS Y PROPUESTAS**

**Bella POV**

Lunes, de nuevo lunes, había pasado una semana desde que nos fuimos a la playa, y hoy empezaba de nuevo clases, ya que la semana pasada fueron fiestas patrias. Hoy también comenzaba el mes de diciembre, así que como sabrán se viene navidad, otra vez navidad.

Y pensar que por la navidad pasada Edward me conoció... Bueno me vestí para ir al colegio, mis padres aun dormían y Seth se había ido unos días donde la abuela, como no quise despertar a mis padres, solamente tome un vaso de yogur del refri y me fui...

— ¡Bella!—la rutina de siempre Alice llamándome  
—Hola Alice...  
— ¿No estas feliz? —Me preguntó  
— ¿por qué debería estarlo?  
—Ay Bella todo el mundo sabe que este mes no recibiremos clases—me explicó  
—ya lo sé, pero recibiremos prácticas en alguna empresa—le dije  
—sí pero es mejor que pasar sentada—me dijo alegre  
—Allie eso lo dices tú porque sabes algo de la materia—le dije—yo no sé nada, solo computadoras  
—Bella... y que tal si te envían aun lugar de computadoras...  
—no lo sé Alice, lo dudo...

Entramos al salón y todos comentaban sobre las prácticas, como estudiábamos electrónica de seguro nos enviarían a talleres técnicos y cosas así...

— ¡Chicas, ¿cómo están?!—nos saludó un Jake muy efusivo  
—Hola Jake, bien ¿y tú?—le pregunté  
—Perfectamente  
—uhh Jacob ¿por qué tan feliz?—pregunto Alice  
—porque yo no tendré que hacer prácticas—explicó  
—Jake, eso no es verdad, todos debemos hacer las prácticas—le dije  
—sí lo sé, pero... ¿recuerdan que yo ya estaba trabajando en un taller?  
—Sí... —respondimos Alice y yo  
—Bueno pues yo hablé con el rector y me dijo que podría hacer ahí las prácticas  
—Jacob pero tú taller es de mecánica de autos, nosotros estamos en electrónica—le explicó Alice  
—Sí, pero el rector piensa que el taller donde trabajo es de electrónica, así que ustedes shhh—dijo mientras ponía su dedo en señal de silencio.

—Buenos días estudiantes—nos saludó el dirigente de clase  
—buenos días—respondimos  
—Bien como sabrán no recibirán clases este mes, sino que irán a hacer prácticas de grado  
—sí—dijimos  
—Primero les diré a qué lugar irán ya que todos, a excepción de señor Black y del señor Newton, han sido distribuidos en empresas, según sus calificaciones y habilidades, así que empecemos... A la corporación de telefonía local, los señores: Erick Yorkie, Jessica Stanley, Lauren Mayory, Ángela Weber y Tyler Crowly, ellos cinco han sido enviados ahí por su gran desempeño y buenas calificaciones.

_"Bueno entiendo que Erick, Tyler y Ángela sean aplicados... pero Jessica y Lauren mmm de seguro fue un gran desempeño"— _Decía el papel que me envió Alice

—A SCANNER (Empresa de alarmas y seguridad) irán Benjamín Cheney, Alice Brandon, Bree Tanner y Phil Dwyer.

Y así fue distribuyendo uno por uno yo solo quería un lugar sencillo...

—A Office World, que es la empresa más reconocida de reparación y fabricación de ordenadores en Port Ángeles, Emmett McCarty e Isabella Swan.

Bien al menos me pusieron en un lugar de computadoras...

En el receso nos dijeron que nos separemos por grupos según en donde nos hubiera tocado, Emmett y yo estábamos esperando la llegada de nuestro instructor, cuando vi a Emmett concentrado en algo, o alguien, que estaba detrás de mí. Me di la vuelta y note la causa de sus suspiros...

Rosalie Hale, la chica más deseada del instituto, y con gran razón, parecía una modelo, cuando ella pasaba nuestro autoestima bajaba, pero a pesar de su belleza y perfección, ella era una chica muy educada, no como Jessica, era la única chica en su clase de mecánica

—¿Ya le dijiste que te gusta?—le pregunté a Emmett  
—¿Qué?—me dijo confundido  
—ya le dijiste... ¿qué te gusta? a Rosalie me refiero  
—A no, aun no, es que ella, es tan... perfecta, que haría con un idiota como yo—dijo cabizbajo  
—Hey, tú no eres idiota, y claro que ella andaría contigo, tú eres el chico más gracioso que conozco—le anime  
—¿crees que me acepte?—me preguntó  
—claro que sí, mira yo también pensaba como tú, pensaba que Edward jamás se fijaría en mí y ya somos novios—le dije  
—Sí los he visto—dijo entrecerrando los ojos  
—Bien señor McCarty y señorita Swan—dijo el instructor mientras llegaba— su estadía en Office World será desde mañana, hasta el 31 de este mes, deberán llenar un diario, con lo que hagan, el día de mañana yo los acompañare, pero después ustedes irán por su cuanta ¿entendido?  
—sí—respondimos  
—Ahí ustedes cumplirán lo que les digan, serán como dos trabajadores más, los veo mañana a las 8:00 am en la entrada de la biblioteca de Port Ángeles, hasta mañana  
—hasta mañana—dijimos

—Espera un momento—le dije a Emmett—ya regreso  
— ¿a dónde vas?—me preguntó  
—a ayudar a un amigo

Fui a donde estaba Rosalie...

—Hola Rosalie—le dije  
—Hola...—dijo dudando  
—Bella—le dije  
—sí, hola Bella—me saludo—llámame Rose, ¿cómo estás?  
—Bien ¿y tú?  
—Bien—sonrió— ¿qué quieres?—me preguntó  
—un amigo quiere conocerte—le dije  
— ¿Quién?  
—Emmett, el chico que esta allá—dije señalando mi mesa, donde estaba un Emmett muy sonrojado  
—Uhmm bueno vamos—dijo  
—Emmett te presento a Rose, Rose él es Emmett. Y yo los dejo solos iré a ver a Alice, los veo luego...

Fui a buscar a Alice en el grupo de ella pero no estaba, hasta que vi a Jake...

—Jake, ¿has visto a Alice?  
—Sí Bells—dijo apenado—está con Bree llorando en el baño  
— ¿Llorando?—le pregunte  
—Si, es que se quedaron sin prácticas.  
— ¿Que?

Me fui corriendo al baño de chicas y vi a Alice y a Bree llorando...

—Alice, ¿qué sucedió?—le pregunté  
—Bella—me abrazó—perderé el curso, no me graduaré  
—amiga no llores y no digas eso, tú te graduaras conmigo—le dije  
—no Bella, estas prácticas son la nota de graduación, no me graduaré—dijo aun abrazándome  
—y todo por el gerente machista de scanner—dijo Jane quien abrazaba a Bree  
— ¿pero qué paso?  
—El gerente de Scanner solo dejó entrar a los chicos, a Bree y a Alice les dijo que no porque en Scanner solo trabajan hombres—me explicó Jane  
—lo siento mucho chicas, pero el instructor no las dejara así ya verán—las anime y como si lo hubieran llamado...  
—Señorita Brandon y señorita Tanner, salgan tengo buenas noticias para ustedes

Salimos y el instructor dijo que él tenía una amiga con un cyber y con gusto las dejaría hacer ahí sus prácticas.

—Allie felicidades—le dije abrazando a Alice

Llegue a casa a la 1pm y al ratito llego Edward, les dije que trabajaría en Port Ángeles, Edward se ofreció a llevarme a mi lugar de prácticas, pero le dije que no porque no sabía a qué hora saldría.

Edward estuvo en mi casa hasta las 3pm de ahí se fue a jugar vóley, me duche y salí a leer un libro, Nessie se había ido de vacaciones con sus padres.

—Bella...—me llamó mamá  
—sí ma'  
—Si Edward te propusiera matrimonio... ¿qué le dirías?  
— ¿Por qué lo dices?—le pregunte  
—solo curiosidad, que le dirías?  
—pues... no se... que sí, tal vez—le dije  
—mmm pero tú no sabes hacer nada en la casa, o sea me refiero a que no sabes cocinar ni planchar ni limpiar—me dijo  
—aprendo—fue mi respuesta— ¿por qué? ¿Él te ha dicho algo?  
—no, solo era curiosidad.

En la noche llego Edward de nuevo, pero solo ensayamos la nueva canción la cual grabaríamos la próxima semana...

Me desperté al siguiente día a las 6:30 con mucho sueño, ¿la razón? me desvelé hasta las 3 de la madrugada enviándonos mensajitos con Edward, me levanté de la cama rápido, tenía solo 20 minutos para salir y coger un taxi que me lleve a Port Ángeles, me puse unos jeans desgastados, una blusa azul y mis amados converse, me agarre el cabello en una coleta y salí con un frasquito de yogur en mano. Tomé el primer taxi que vi y me fui a mi destino, llegue 10 minutos antes... perfecto.

— ¡Bella!—escuche la voz de Emmett.  
—Oh hola Emmett, ¿qué tal?—le pregunté  
—bien, bien, oye pequeña tramposa, ¿por qué me dejaste solo con Rose? no sabía que decirle—me dijo sonrojado  
— ¿pero salió todo bien?—le pregunte  
—sí, eso es lo bueno, ¡gracias cupido!, Rose aceptó salir conmigo el domingo—dijo emocionado, me alegraba por él.  
—de nada Em, oye sabes dónde queda Office World—le pregunte  
—ni idea—respondió  
— ¡Jóvenes!—nos llamó el instructor cuando llegó—vamos se nos hace tarde.

Lo seguimos unos edificios más allá hasta que llegamos a uno que tenía un letrero enorme, entramos y habían dos chicos de aproximadamente 20 años, uno rubio y otro moreno, sentados frente a unos ordenadores...

—Buenos días jóvenes—dijo nuestro instructor  
—Buenos días, ¿en qué le podemos ayudar?—preguntó uno de los chicos, el moreno.  
— ¿Se encuentra la Ing. Ruth Montenegro?—preguntó el instructor  
—No señor, ella llega en una hora—dijo mirando su reloj— ¿desea esperar o deja algún mensaje?—dijo el rubio  
—Esperamos, lo que pasa es que estos dos estudiantes—dijo señalándonos—serán practicantes aquí y ella nos citó a esta hora.  
—Uhmm déjeme llamarla, puede que se le haya olvidado—dijo el rubio. —La ingeniera ya viene—nos informó. Luego de 10 minutos esperando, llegó una señora de aproximadamente 30 años.

—Buenos días—saludó—ustedes deben ser del Instituto de Forks.  
—Sí, es un gusto, mi nombre es Carlos Molina, docente del instituto—se presentó el instructor  
—igualmente es un gusto, Ruth Montenegro, gerente y propietaria de este taller, pero pasemos a mi oficina. —nos dijo. Entramos a una oficina muy bonita...—Bien, lo escucho—le dijo al instructor  
—sí, estos dos jóvenes serán sus practicantes, ellos no solo estarán aprendiendo, sino que le ayudaran en lo que usted crea conveniente, solo olvídese que son dos estudiantes, trátelos como si fueran dos empleados más, la única diferencia es que a ellos no se les paga.  
—Ok, ¿por cuánto tiempo estarán aquí?—preguntó  
—Desde hoy, hasta el 31 de este mes. Yo estaré viniendo cada semana a constatar la asistencia de los alumnos y sí tiene alguna queja no dude en decírmela. —dijo el señor Molina  
—No se preocupe, se ven que son unos excelentes chicos. —Nos sonrío  
—Bien, yo me debo ir, los dejo en sus manos— nos vemos chicos, cuídese ingeniera.  
—Y bien, ¿con quién tengo el gusto?—pregunto sonriendo  
—El gusto es mío ingeniera, yo soy Bella Swan—le dije  
—mucho gusto Bella, pero dime Ruth, ¿y tú?—le preguntó a Emmett  
—Mi nombre es Emmett McCarty—le dijo Emmett—mucho gusto  
—El gusto es mío, bien Emmett y Bella, me gustó que hayan sido puntuales, espero que así sean todos los días.  
—Así será Ruth—le dijimos al unísono  
—Ok, los dividiré en lo que es el horario, no quiero que trabajen tanto, también deben descansar—nos dijo, ya me caía bien esta señora—quien de ustedes quiere venir en la mañana... de 8am a 1:30pm?  
—Bella, si tú quieres...—dijo Emm  
—No, Emm si quieres ven tú en la mañana—le dije  
—Ok, yo vendré en la mañana—dijo Emmett  
—Bien, entonces Bella tu vendrás en las tardes, de 1pm a 5:30pm. —dijo  
—Perfecto—respondí

—Ok vamos a que conozcan a los chicos de recepción e información, ustedes pasarán allí atendiendo o formateando. —nos dijo, la seguimos de nuevo a donde estábamos en el principio.

—Jasper, Diego, Ella es Bella y él es Emmett, serán sus compañeros durante un mes, Bella, Emmett ellos son Jasper y Diego, trabajadores y mis sobrinos,

—Un gusto chicos—dijimos Emmett y yo

—Igualmente—dijeron

Ese día nos quedamos Emmett y yo todo el día, me gustaba ese lugar, mi trabajo era formatear ordenadores, cuando había, y atender a los clientes. Cuando llegué a casa Edward me estaba esperando.

—Hola muñeca—me besó fugazmente  
—hola hermoso—le respondí  
— ¿cómo te fue?—me preguntó mientras entraba a mi cuarto a ducharme.  
—Bien, ya salgo corazón me iré a duchar—le dije

**Edward POV**

La idea de que Bella hiciera prácticas, no era mucho de mi agrado, primero, no pasamos mucho tiempo juntos; segundo, el lugar donde ella hace practicas es peligroso, se dice que hay pandillas y tercero me da celos que este todo el día con ese chico, el tal Emmett, pero como dice mi madre si no hay confianza no hay futuro...

—Bien, ya salí—dijo cuando llegó a la sala, donde la esperaba  
— ¿y cómo te fue?—volví a preguntar  
—ven te cuento en el porche—dijo mientras me tomaba de la mano y me llevaba a la salida  
— ¿y bien?—le dije cuando ya estábamos afuera  
—me fue bien, te extrañe—hizo un puchero adorable—pero lo bueno es que no haré practicas todo el día  
— ¿entonces?  
—Solo en la tarde de 1pm a 5:30pm—me dijo  
—ah que bien—perfecto más tiempo junto a Bella  
—si, Emmett se quedara en la mañana y yo iré en la tarde

Mi gozo no cabía en mi ser, dos de mis preocupaciones estaban resueltas, solo quedaba la más peligrosa...

—Bella, me gustaría llevarte a tus practicas e irte a recoger—le dije haciendo el mismo puchero que ella hizo hace un rato  
—Edward, a ti no te sale mi puchero—rio— pero sí me encantaría que me llevaras—me dijo sonriendo  
—Genial—la bese

Nos fuimos a nuestro escondite detrás de las plantas y nos comenzamos a besar, lo repito de nuevo, los labios de Bella son mi droga, me excitaba el simple hecho de besarla, sentí como mi amigo Eddie empezó a despertarse y al parecer Bella lo noto, porque empezó a pegar su cuerpo cada vez más al mío

—Edward...—gimió despacio, mientras metía sus manos por debajo de mi camiseta y yo hacía lo propio con las mías.

Mi sorpresa fue al ver que Bella no tenía sujetador, podía palpar sus senos así sin nada de por medio. Bella tomo una de mis manos con la suya, pensé que quería que me detuviese, pero mi sorpresa fue que llevó mi mano a su feminidad, así que la empecé a acariciar por encima del short que llevaba, y ella luego empezó a tocar a Eddie.

Tuve que detenerla, sino iba a ver un desastre...

— ¿Que sucedió? ¿Hice algo mal?—me pregunto  
—No mi amor, al contrario, lo hacías tan bien que casi ocurre un accidente—le dije avergonzado  
— ¿Qué?—pregunto  
—Que casi yo me... me...—no podía decirlo  
— ¿Casi te vienes?—me pregunto  
—Si, por eso nos detuve, lo siento.  
—No debes sentirlo Edward, Yo también casi me...  
— ¡Edward! ¡Bella!—nos interrumpió Renee— ¿dónde están?  
—En el jardín—dijo Bella mientras se embarraba de tierra las piernas  
— ¿Qué haces?—le pregunte bajito  
—tu solo sígueme la corriente  
—Pero que sucedió —dijo Renee al ver a Bella sucia de tierra  
—Iba a mostrarle a Edward las rosas que nacieron, pero me caí—dijo casi llorando, Wow Bella debería ser actriz  
—Oh ya mi niña, mañana se las mostramos en la mañana, vengan entren que debo preguntarle algo a Edward—dijo Renee

Luego de que Bella se ducho, de nuevo, nos sentamos frente a Renee y Charlie...

—Edward te quería pedir un favor—me dijo Renee  
— ¿sí?  
—Nos invitaron a una fiesta el día sábado de noche buena, pero ya conoces a Bella, no quiere ir, ¿te quedarías con ella esa noche?—me pregunto  
—Claro, por mí no hay problema—les dije sonriendo  
—Gracias Edward, la verdad no queríamos que Bella este sola, y nadie mejor que tú para cuidarla—dijo Renee  
—Claro que yo no estoy de acuerdo, pero esa reunión es muy importante para mí, y no me gusta obligar a Bella o a Seth a hacer algo que no quieran, y Renee tiene razón tú has demostrado ser alguien respetuoso, y nadie mejor que tú para cuidar a mi princesa—dijo Charlie  
—Gracias por la confianza Charlie—le respondí

Luego de comer me fui a mi casa aun sin creer que vaya a pasar Noche buena con Bella, los dos solos en su casa...

**Bella POV:**

Esa semana paso muy rápido. Cuando me di cuenta ya era sábado. Tuve que pedirle permiso a Ruth para poder faltar los tres primeros sábados, por motivos del catecismo. Así que a las 11am Edward pasó por mí y por Renee para ir a la iglesia a nuestras clases...

— ¿Te sucede algo mami?—le pregunté a Renee al verla muy pálida  
—No te preocupes Bella, solo me duele un poco el corazón, pero es cosa de nada—me sonrió— además ya me tome mis medicamentos  
—Bueno...—le dije aun preocupada  
— ¿Tienes alguna enfermedad cardiaca?—le preguntó Edward  
—Sí pero la estoy controlando—le respondió mi mamá

Cuando llegamos a la Iglesia mi mamá nos tomó la asistencia, y el catequista nos empezó a instruir para la ceremonia de confirmación, que sería la siguiente semana, mi mamá seguía muy pálida...

—Isabella—me llamo el catequista—debo decirte algo  
— ¿Si?  
—Este... no podrás hacer la confirmación con tus compañeros, lo lamento—me dijo apenado  
— ¿Qué? pero ¿Por qué?—le pregunté  
—Veras, ayer me llego una carta del obispo, y me informó que solo los mayores de 18 años, podrán hacer su confirmación—me dijo  
—Oh, bueno... pero si he venido todos los sábados por seis meses, ¿no pueden hacer una excepción?  
—Lo siento Bella, pero no.  
—Mhm... Bueno...  
— ¡Bella!—me llamó la voz desesperada de Edward.

Me voltee rápidamente y vi a mi mamá tendida en el piso

— ¿Que paso?—le pregunté a Edward, sentía mi voz bajita, y las lágrimas se desbordaban de mis ojos.  
—No sé, se desmayó— Edward estaba muy nervioso y también habían lágrimas en sus ojos.

Vi como Edward la tomaba de la mano y hacia cierta presión en ella.

—Renee, abre los ojos—le decía mi novio. Y como si lo hubiera escuchado abrió sus ojos verdes.

— ¡Renee!— dijimos Edward y yo al mismo tiempo  
— ¿Que sucedió?— preguntó con la voz muy baja.  
—Te desmayaste— le dijo Edward.  
—Sentía que me iba por un abismo, hasta que alguien me haló de fuera del abismo—dijo ella  
—Fue Edward, él estaba presionando tu mano— le dije sonriendo  
—Gracias Edward.  
—Permiso— dijo un paramédico, que al parecer lo había llamado el catequista — ¿Que sucedió?  
—Me dolía el corazón, y me desmaye— le respondió Renee  
—Déjeme tomarle el pulso —dijo mientras tomaba la muñeca de mamá  
—Esto es sorprendente—dijo el paramédico impresionado  
— ¿Qué es lo sorprendente? —preguntamos  
—Sus signos vitales, da la impresión que tuvo un pequeño paro cardíaco, pero... discúlpeme que le diga, pero, debió haberla dejado inconsciente más tiempo, al punto de casi matarla, no entiendo que sucedió— dijo el paramédico confundido  
—Debe ser porque mi futuro yerno hizo presión en mi mano—dijo tranquilamente  
—Claro, eso es, gracias a ti muchacho la señora está bien, tu debiste haberle presionado el dedo corazón, eso hizo que se levantara.

Luego de todo eso llegamos a casa a las 4pm

—Bella, iremos a grabar—me dijo Edward  
— ¿Ahora?  
—Sí corazón, mañana no podemos.  
—ok, entonces vamos...

Fuimos caminando a un estudio que quedaba cerca de casa. La grabación fue rápida, pero esta vez solo grabamos porque queríamos, no por ganar dinero. El dueño de la disquera nos dio un demo a cada uno y regresamos a casa en la noche, Edward se fue apenas llegamos, porque tenía que ayudar a su papá...

Al siguiente día, Edward vino por mí en la mañana, para irnos a celebrar nuestro segundo mes juntos, sí, así como lo leen, ¡hoy celebramos dos meses!

Fuimos al cine, en donde como siempre hubo discusión por la película

—Veamos... Gigantes de Acero—dijo Edward  
—No veamos Titanic—me ve con cara de pocos amigos  
—Bella, esa película ya la vimos, de hecho, no sé porque sigue en cartelera.  
—Porque es buena —le dije — ¿si la veremos?  
—Está bien Bella —dijo derrotado —solo por ti

Luego de la película almorzamos, ahí mismo en el centro comercial, cuando terminamos de comer...

—Bella, ¿quieres ir al prado?—me preguntó  
—Claro —le dije

Fuimos al prado y estando ahí, nos sentamos abrazados, Edward me tomó la mano y me dio un beso en la cabeza, me incorpore y lo vi a los ojos, el llevó mi mano a sus labios y le dio un pequeño beso...

—Bella, tú sabes que te amo —me dijo Edward  
—sí corazón, lo sé.  
—Y porque te amo, quiero pasar el resto de mis días junto a ti, Bella, ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?  
— ¿Q-que?  
— ¿Quieres ser mi compañera para toda la vida? ¿Quieres ser mi esposa?  
—Oh, Edward, claro que quiero —nos dimos un beso  
—Pero me siento mal —me dijo bajando la mirada —no tengo un anillo para darte corazón.  
—El anillo no interesa, me casaré contigo, no con un anillo—lo abracé  
— ¿Y cuando quieres que sea? —Me preguntó  
—Ehh... que te parece en el próximo Octubre, que cumplimos 1 año de novios—le respondí  
—Bella, o sea que ¿esperaremos casi un año para casarnos?  
—Sí, o ¿cuándo querías tú?  
—Bueno, yo esperaba más pronto —confesó  
— ¿Mas pronto? —Asintió —bueno, ¿qué te parece 1 día después de nuestros cumpleaños?  
—Aún falta demasiado —me dijo —Yo decía en unos... 3 meses —dijo apenado  
— ¡¿3 meses?! Ok mira, en tres meses cumplimos 1 año de habernos conocido, ¿te parece el 16 de Marzo? —le dije un poco alterada, ahora me venían los nervios  
—sí, me parece bien, pero si fuera por mí me casaría contigo hoy mismo, tres meses me parecen tres siglos.  
—bien, pero antes debes decírselo a Charlie—le dije  
—aún recuerdo cuando le pedí que me dejara ser tu novio, parece que haya sido hace un par de meses —dijo  
—Edward, fue hace un mes y medio.  
—Jaja ¿nos vamos a otro sitio?—me pidió  
—claro —nos levantamos y nos fuimos...

Cuando llegamos a casa ya era de noche

—Charlie, Renee, debemos decirles algo —dijo Edward muy nervioso, se me vino un deja-vu.  
— ¿Ahora? —le susurre  
—Sí amor, ahora.  
—Bien los escuchamos —dijo Charlie  
—Bueno... yo... quiero... quiero...  
—Papá, Edward y yo nos casaremos—le dije al ver que Edward no avanzaba  
—Chicos ¡eso es maravilloso!—dijo Renee  
— ¿Casarse? están muy jóvenes, Bella ¿acaso no tomaste precauciones?—me preguntó Charlie  
— ¿Qué?  
—Ya sabes la precauciones que se toman cuando un hombre y una mujer...  
—Papá—le dije avergonzada —no estoy embarazada  
—Mhm bueno entonces ¿por qué casarse? ¿Por qué no esperan a que Bella termine la universidad?  
—Charlie, si supieras que los tres meses que faltan, se me hacen largos, imagínate 5 años—le dijo Edward  
— ¿Tres meses? ¿se casarán en tres meses?—pregunto Charlie  
—Sí papá—le respondí  
—¿Tú quieres casarte hija?—me preguntó  
—Quiero mi vida junto a Edward, y queremos casarnos para poder estar juntos debidamente—le dije  
—Hija, sabes que tienes mi apoyo, y tu felicidad es mi prioridad —dijo mi papá —si eres feliz con él... pues te apoyaré, eso sí, si le haces algo a mi niña, olvídate que podrás volver a usar eso que tienes entre las piernas.  
—Sí señor.  
—Felicidades chicos, Edward esto demuestra que eres un gran chico, cualquier otro se la hubiera llevado sin casarse, pero tú eres responsable—le dijo Renee  
—Gracias a ustedes por su bendición y apoyo.  
—Bien, ¿qué les parece si vamos a comer a un Restaurante para celebrar?—pregunto mi madre  
—Sí—respondimos todos

* * *

Quizás te puedas preguntar  
Que le hace falta a esta noche blanca  
A nuestras vidas que ya han vivido tanto  
Que han visto mil colores de sabanas de ceda  
Y cuando llueve, te gusta caminar  
Vas abrazándome, sin prisa aunque te mojes  
Amor mío, lo nuestro es como es  
Es todo una aventura, no le hace falta nada

Y estoy aquí, tan enamorado de ti  
Que la noche dura un poco más  
El grito de una ciudad  
Que ve nuestras caras la humedad  
Y te hare compañía más allá de la vida  
Yo te juro que arriba te amare mas  
Tan enamorados y así  
La noche dura un poco mas

La mañana nos traerá  
Un canto nuevo de pájaros alegres  
Amor mío, así es la vida juntos  
Dos locos de repente, sonriéndole a la gente  
Que los ve pasar

Tan enamorados y así  
La noche dura un poco más  
Viajar a tu lado en el tren  
Un sueño difícil, de creer  
Poco a poco el abrazo, boca a boca al espacio  
Aliento y suspiros tibios anochecer

Tan enamorados y así  
La noche dura un poco más  
Viajar a tu lado en el tren  
Un sueño difícil, de creer (Tan enamorados— Ricardo Montaner)


	14. Chapter 14

**Bella POV**

La siguiente semana paso muy rápido, con Renee planeábamos una boda de ensueño. Cuando me di cuenta ya era día de la confirmación de Edward, en la cual mi papá era el padrino.

—Deprisa Bella, llegaremos tarde — ¿mencioné alguna vez que a mi mamá no le gustaba llegar tarde a ningún evento?  
—Ya voy —dije saliendo con la ropa que mi mamá eligió para este día, un vestido blanco y suelto con bailarinas blancas y un gorro blanco, según ella debía verme como un ángel  
—Bella te ves hermosa —dijo sonriéndome —Edward debe estar por llegar

Luego de 10 minutos— y una Renee muy impaciente— llegó Edward, con Carlisle, Elizabeth, un chico más o menos de mi edad y dos niños...

—Bella, estás hermosa—me dijo Edward abrazándome  
—Gracias —le respondí —Hola Carlisle, Elizabeth.  
—Hola pequeña —me dijeron  
—Bella, ya conocías a Carlisle y a Elizabeth, pero no a algunos de mis hermanos. Él es Quil, tiene tu edad —dijo presentándome al chico que venía con ellos.  
—Hola Quil —le dije  
—Que tal Bella, ya era tiempo de conocer a la novia del gran Edward —me respondió con una sonrisa de lado.  
—Y ellos son Paul y Tia, mis hermanos más pequeños.  
—Hola—les salude  
— ¡Hola!—dijeron juntos  
—Bien, dejemos las presentaciones para luego que llegaremos tarde—dijo mi madre

Fuimos en dos taxis hasta la iglesia, no queríamos llamar la atención en la patrulla, como siempre llegamos muy temprano. Luego de media hora empezó la ceremonia, fue rápida, cuando termino, nos tomamos, todos, una foto con Edward.

Llegamos a casa, me sorprendió ver a una chica saltar a los brazos de MI Edward.

— ¡Que gusto verte tonto! —Le dijo la chica  
—Que sorpresa verte a ti, ¿cómo así viniste?—le preguntó  
—Alguien me dijo que hoy era tu confirmación y vine. Te extrañaba mucho—dijo mientras ponía su cabeza en el pecho de MI NOVIO  
—Yo te extrañe más hermosa — ¿hermosa? ¿Escuché bien? Edward al parecer vio mi cara de disgusto y se separó de ella.  
—Bueno... creo que debo presentarlas—dijo un poco apenado  
—Sí, eso debes —respondí secamente

—No, deja que me presente yo —dijo ella —Hola soy Senna, la hermana de Edward, tú debes ser Bella.  
—Oh, eres su hermana—dije aliviada— sí, yo soy Bella.  
—Edward me ha hablado tanto de ti—me dijo  
—Si, también me ha hablado mucho de ti, pero pasa es tu casa—le dije

Cuando entramos, vi que Senna no era la única que había llegado...

—Bella, ¿cómo has estado?—me dijo mi tía.  
—Bien tía Anabel ¿y tú?—le pregunté  
—Bien, como siempre—respondió  
— ¿Y cómo así la visita?  
—Bella debes acostumbrarte a verme seguido, seremos vecinas —no puede ser  
—Wow eso es genial—le dije  
—así es, ¿y él es tu novio?—pregunto mientras veía a Edward  
—Si, Edward ella es mi tía Anabel, esposa de un hermano de Charlie, Tía él es Edward—los presenté  
—Mucho gusto, Edward Cullen—dijo mientras estrechaba su mano  
—El gusto es mío—respondió ella

En la noche, mientras todos estaban dentro, Edward y yo salimos a nuestro escondite entre el jardín

—Bella, ¿por qué no te agrada tu tía?—me preguntó  
—Es... es...  
— ¿Es?  
—No es limpia—le dije  
— ¿Al aseo?—me preguntó  
—Exacto, no le gusta ducharse, aunque no lo creas es verdad—le dije  
— ¿Y cómo lo sabes?  
—Una vez ella, su esposo, y sus hijos, fueron donde la abuela Swan y no se ducharon en esos días, ¿cómo lo sé? la abuela acostumbra a darnos un jabón y un champú a cada familia que la visita, por cuestiones de higiene, la sorpresa de mi abuela fue que luego de una semana ahí, su jabón aún estaba sellado—le dije entre risas  
—Tal vez llevaron su propio jabón—dijo mientras reía  
—Si como no, además he visto su casa, creo que la de Shrek es más limpia—reí— ¿y qué me dices de Senna?—Vi como su rostro se entristeció —Perdón... no debí preguntar—me disculpe  
—No hay problema Bella, eres mi novia y serás mi esposa así que debes saber todo acerca de mi familia —me sonrió —como sabrás mi hermana Senna tiene un hijo, que vive en mi casa, ella lo tuvo cuando apenas tenía 14 años, apenas lo tuvo se fue a vivir a Seattle con mi mamá y allá se dedicó a trabajar con Emily y no me gusta ese "trabajo"—dijo haciendo comillas con sus dedos  
—¿Y de que trabajan?  
—Ellas... se prostituyen Bella  
—Oh Edward cuanto lo siento, se lo difícil que debe ser para ti, ver a tu hermana hacer eso, pero... ¿por qué no busca otro trabajo?  
—No le gusta otro trabajo, ya he intentado que lo deje pero no lo hace.  
—Lo siento.  
—Bella no estés triste—dijo mientras acercaba y me daba un pequeño beso que se hizo más profundo.

La siguiente semana paso igual de rápido, en Office World me iba de maravilla, estaba ansiosa, ya que hoy era noche buena y estaríamos Edward y yo solos...

**Edward POV:**

Hoy era la noche que tanto había esperado, salí a las 6pm de casa, los señores Swan se iban a las 7:30pm así que iba a buena hora...

—Edward que bueno que llegaste, debemos irnos más temprano, porque la misa se adelantó, de ahí iremos directo a la fiesta. —dijo Renee  
—Ahh y ¿a qué hora se irán entonces?—pregunté  
—en media hora—dijo viendo su reloj.  
—Edward, ya llegaste—dijo Bella saliendo de su dormitorio. —Pensé que no vendrías  
—Jamás te dejaría plantada—le respondí  
—Chicos ¿están seguros que nos les importa pasar solos noche buena?—nos preguntó Charlie  
—Seguro papá, ustedes merecen divertirse—les dijo Bella  
—Chicos, si ocurre cualquier cosa no duden en llamarnos—nos dijo Renee  
—Si mamá, diviértanse—le dijo Bella  
—Gracias, cuídense chicos—nos dijo Charlie

Apenas cerraron la puerta Bella puso un CD de baladas, y nos besamos como nunca. Ella con cuidado nos dirigió a su habitación sin haber dejado de besarnos, nos tendimos en su cama. Fue la mejor noche de mi vida, ver a Bella descansar sobre mi cuerpo, no tenía precio. Ella era perfecta y estaba seguro que cada día me enamoraba más y más de ella.

—Te amo—me dijo  
—Yo te amo muchísimo más mi Bella.

Después de 30 minutos nos levantamos a ducharnos, por separado, pero antes cambiamos las sabanas de Bella que tenían una mancha de sangre. Luego de ducharnos lavamos las sabanas antes que su mamá las vea. Mientras se lavaban...

—Vamos por el segundo?—me preguntó Bella  
—Tus deseos son ordenes—le respondí sonriéndole

Fuimos a su cama de nuevo y nos besamos, me quite la camiseta y los zapatos, Bella seguía con su blusa pero sin su short, luego ella me desabrocho el pantalón, y estaba por sacármelo hasta que alguien abrió la puerta de la sala...

— ¿Bella? ¿Edward?...

**Bella POV**

Edward y yo estábamos en nuestro segundo encuentro cuando escuchamos que la puerta de la casa se abrió...

— ¿Bella? ¿Edward? —Se escuchó la voz de Renee  
—Ay no —dije mientras Edward se levantó rápidamente a ponerse sus zapatos y camiseta.  
— ¿Que haremos? —Preguntó cuándo se escuchó a mi mamá acercarse a mi dormitorio, Edward solo se puso su calzado sin amarrarse sus cordones  
—Sígueme la corriente —susurré —siéntate ahí —le dije señalando el sillón a lado de mi cama y yo me arrope con las mantas  
— ¿Chicos? —volvió a decir mamá antes de asomarse por mi puerta.  
—Aquí... —dije fingiendo mi mejor voz de enferma que pude  
—Oh Bella ¿qué sucedió? —Me preguntó  
—Me duele el vientre —le dije —creo que son cólicos pre-menstruales  
—Aww mi amor, y ¿desde qué hora estas así?  
—Hace media hora —le dijo Edward fingiendo pesar —estaba a punto de hacerle un te  
—Sí, eso es bueno —dijo mamá  
— ¿Y por qué regresaste? ¿Estaba aburrida la fiesta? —le pregunté  
—No, solo vine a cambiarme de blusa —dijo —pero como me voy a ir estando tú con dolor.  
—No —le dije —con el té me sentiré mejor.  
—Mhm, ok entonces iré a cambiarme —dijo  
—sí mami.  
—Edward... —lo llamó mamá

— ¿Sí? —respondió mi novio.

—Abróchate los zapatos, te podrías caer —le dijo.

Luego que mamá se fue, ya no pudimos hacer nada por el temor de que regrese, en lugar de eso, vimos una película romántica. Cuando terminó la película faltaban cinco minutos para que sea navidad así que salimos al porche y nos abrazamos hasta que se escuchó el campanario de la iglesia.

—Feliz navidad princesa —me dijo Edward mientras depositaba un pequeño beso en mi frente  
—Feliz navidad precioso —le respondí —entremos tengo que darte tu regalo.  
—Bella no lo merezco —dijo mientras entrabamos  
— ¿por qué no?—le pregunté  
—No compré nada para ti —dijo  
—Eso no importa, tú eres mi más grande regalo —le respondí —toma —le dije entregándole una bolsa de regalo violeta  
—Bella es perfecto, ¿lo hiciste tú? —Preguntó mientras sacaba un osito de peluche con abrigo navideño  
—Sí —le dije orgullosa  
—Bella, quiero hacer esto formal, pero no tengo dinero suficiente para comprarte un anillo de compromiso, ¿aceptarías este brazalete como símbolo de nuestro compromiso? —dijo abriendo una cajita blanca que sacó de su bolsillo  
—Edward no era necesario —le dije —pero acepto este símbolo de nuestro compromiso.  
—Gracias Bella —me dijo sonriendo y me la puso  
—A ti —le dije — ¿infinito? —pregunté al ver el símbolo que había en la pulsera  
—sí, porque mi amor por ti es infinito, y jamás terminara...

Mis padres y Seth llegaron a las 3am y Edward se fue, insistimos en que se quedara pero no quiso...

— ¿Y esa pulsera? —preguntó mamá al ver mi muñeca  
—Me la dio Edward, como símbolo de nuestro compromiso —le dije  
—Whoa está linda  
—Sí —dije viendo mi brazalete  
—¿Y a qué hora se te paso el dolor de vientre hija? —Me preguntó  
—Como media hora después de tomarme el té —le dije —me iré a dormir tengo sueño.  
—Que descanses —me dijeron mis padres y Seth.

Edward vino a las 10am, como todos los domingos, para salir un rato; pero antes, estábamos ayudando a mamá con su jardín, cuando sonó su móvil.

— ¿Sí? —Contestó —habla Edward.  
Hola, ¿cómo estás?  
Qué bueno  
¿Enserio?  
ya, voy para allá  
ok —cerró la llamada  
—Bella lo lamento, pero debo ir al hospital —me dijo apenado  
— ¿Sucedió algo? —Le pregunté  
—Mi hermana Zafrina, está en labor de parto y quiere verme ahí.  
— ¿Te acompaño?—le pregunté  
—Me encantaría—me sonrió de lado  
—Ya tórtolos, sepárense que yo también voy —dijo mamá

Cogimos un taxi y nos fuimos directo al hospital de Forks...

—Edward, si ella vive en Seattle ¿Por qué vino a este hospital? —le pregunté  
—No lo sé, cuando lleguemos le preguntaré a mi hermano —respondió

Cuando llegamos al hospital un hombre se acercó a Edward

— ¡Edward! —dijo el hombre saludando a Edward  
—Sam, te presento a Bella, mi novia, y a su mamá Renee —nos presentó Edward  
—Un gusto Sam Cullen —dijo mientras me tendía su mano  
—El gusto es mío soy Bella Swan—le devolví el saludo

Luego de las presentaciones subimos a la planta alta del hospital en donde Edward abrazó a una señora, por sus ojos verdes deduje que era la madre de Edward.

—Bella, ella es mi mamá Esme —dijo Edward  
—Mucho gusto señora Esme, soy Bella Swan —le dije  
—Llámame Esme, querida, y el gusto es mío, ya quería conocer a la novia de mi pequeño Edward —dijo luciendo una hermosa sonrisa parecida a la de Edward.  
—Ella es mi madre, Renee —le dije  
—Mucho gusto —se saludaron  
— ¿Y por qué están aquí y no en Seattle? —Preguntó Edward  
—Larga historia —dijo Sam —Nah mentira, solo que Zafrina, mamá y yo vinimos a visitar Forks y se adelantó el pequeño, y ya no hubo tiempo de regresar.  
—Ahh —dijo Edward  
— ¿Familiares de Zafrina Cullen? —Preguntó una enfermera  
—Somos nosotros —dijo Esme.  
—La señora Cullen, tuvo un varoncito, ambos están bien, el único problema es que necesitamos la ropa para el bebé —dijo la enfermera —ya le pusimos un pañal que proporciona el hospital, pero necesitamos la ropa.  
— ¡La ropa! —Exclamó Esme —como se adelantó, ni siquiera trajimos ropa, de la emoción que teníamos  
—Consigan rápido —dijo la enfermera  
—Ahora traemos —dijo Edward mientras me cogía de la mano y salíamos del hospital.

Alado del hospital había una tienda para bebes así que ahí compramos, toda la ropita necesaria, pañales y una mantita. Regresamos y le entregamos todo a la enfermera.

—Gracias Edward —le dijo su mamá —que hubiéramos hecho sin ti, teníamos poco dinero, no nos alcanzaba.  
—No es nada mamá —dijo mientras la abrazaba.  
—Pueden pasar a ver a la paciente y al nuevo Cullen —dijo la enfermera

Pasamos a la habitación en la que había muchas mujeres en reposo...

— ¿Y cuál es el milagro para que mi hermanito haya venido? —dijo una mujer con un bebe en brazos.  
— ¡Zafrina! —Dijo Edward —así que este es mi nuevo sobrino  
—Sí, ¿quieres cogerlo? —preguntó  
—Claro.

Edward tomo al pequeño en sus brazos y lo paseó por toda la habitación, se veía tan adorable, pero en seguida me vino un sentimiento de tristeza, y una lágrima bajo por mis mejillas...

—Así que tu serás mi futura cuñada —dijo Zafrina  
—oh sí, lamento no haberme presentado, soy Bella Swan —dije  
—Hola, Zafrina Cullen.

Luego de un rato tuvimos que salir de la habitación, Esme se disculpó diciendo que debía regresar a su casa, por su insoportable esposo Amun, Sam se fue con ella...

—Chicos, vayan a casa yo me quedare con Zafrina, por si acaso necesita algo—dijo Renee  
—Ok —dijimos ambos

Mientras íbamos en el autobús no pude callar más.

—Edward debo decirte algo, y si después aun quieres casarte conmigo...  
— ¿Que sucede Bella?  
—Yo no podre tener hijos Edward, soy estéril —le dije, pero él no dijo nada.  
— ¿Y por qué me lo dices? —dijo después de un rato.  
—Por que vi como veías a tu sobrino, y sé que tu querrás hijos cuando te cases —le dije  
—Bella, yo ya sabía eso —me dijo  
— ¿en serio?  
—Sí, Renee me lo dijo cuando tú y yo éramos amigos —me sonrió  
— ¿Y aun así me pediste matrimonio? yo no quiero atarte a una vida sin hijos Edward.  
—Bella, yo te amo a ti, y te pedí matrimonio para que seas mi esposa, quizá después podamos adoptar, pero aun así te amo mi Bella.  
—Gracias Edward y yo te amo a ti.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, la historia sí.**

**CAPITULO 15.**

**Bella POV****  
**

El mes de diciembre paso, por lo cual también mis prácticas, Ruth nos puso excelentes calificaciones a Emmett y a mí. Así que de nuevo era lunes, lunes 02 de Enero del 2012...

— ¡Bella! ¿Cómo te fue amiga? ¿Pasaste? —Alice me invadió con sus preguntas.  
— ¡Alice! Bien y sí pasé —le sonreí.  
— ¿Y las cosas con Edward? —Me pregunto  
—Bien, estamos mejor que nunca —le dije

Entramos a clases y a los cinco minutos ingresó el coordinador del curso.

—Bien jóvenes, espero que este mes haya sido provechoso para ustedes —nos dijo el señor Ramos  
—Sí —respondimos todos  
—Muy bien, hay algo que quiero decirles, así que deberán informarles a sus padres, debemos ir a Los Ángeles al _Jet Propulsión Laboratory_, que es una estación espacial perteneciente a la NASA. Estaremos fuera por 3 días, nos iremos el día miércoles a las 3am, en la madrugada, y regresaremos el día viernes en la noche. Mañana no tendrán clases, y el próximo lunes comenzaran sus exámenes de grado.

Se escucharon unos 'Bien' por parte de mis compañeros, pero yo no podía sentirme bien con eso, se supone que no vería a Edward durante 3 días...

—Para el viaje, deben pedirle a sus padres solamente $35 para el hotel, el viaje ya está pagado—nos informo

Llegué a casa y ahí estaba Edward esperándome, le dije a él y a mamá sobre el viaje, y Edward se entristeció...

—Mañana vendré a dormir contigo —me dijo  
—No, Edward, ¿Estás loco?  
—Bella, te irás, quiero pasar esa noche contigo.  
—Está bien —respondí —pero tendrás que decirle a mamá.  
—Ok yo le digo —dijo  
—Renee, ¿Puedo mañana dormir aquí? —le preguntó a mamá que había ido a su habitación.  
—Sí hijo —respondió. Ay mi mamá, ¿Por qué es tan liberal?

Estuvimos ese día y el siguiente con mi mamá empacando la ropa que llevaría, y fuimos de shopping por unas piezas que me faltaban, eran las 6pm cuando llego Edward con una mochila...

— ¡Hola! Aquí me tienes —me dijo —listo para dormir contigo

Esa noche no hicimos nada solamente nos abrazamos uno con el otro, esperando que el tiempo se detuviera para no separarnos...

_Y así te fui queriendo a diario__  
__sin una ley sin un horario__  
__y así me fuiste despertando__  
__de cada sueño donde estaba_

Sonó la alarma de mi celular, que anunciaba que eran las 2am, no quería irme, quería estar con Edward, pero el examen de grado tendría preguntas sobre ese viaje...

Me levanté y me vestí con unos jeans, una blusa ploma, un abrigo gris con mangas rojas, mis converse y un gorro negro. Edward se despertó 5 minutos después y también se puso otra ropa...

—Chicos, ya es hora de irnos —dijo mamá  
—Ya vamos —dijo Edward

Salimos de casa en la patrulla de Charlie, hasta llegar al colegio, ahí estaba el autobús que nos llevaría hasta el aeropuerto. Edward me abrazó cuando salimos de la patrulla.

—Jóvenes y señoritas, suban al autobús —dijo el señor Ramos.  
—No te vayas —dijo Edward con voz de súplica.  
—Edward, debo hacerlo —dije triste.  
—Bella, no te vayas —me suplico, de nuevo, Edward.  
—Edward, debo hacerlo —le repetí casi llorando al ver su carita suplicante.  
—Quédate conmigo  
—Lo siento pero no puedo —dije soltándome de su mano, sintiendo como las lágrimas descendían de mis ojos.

Edward tomo mi rostro entre sus manos y me beso como nunca. Ese beso estaba lleno de amor pero a la vez cargado de tristeza. Sentía nuestras lagrimas caer por nuestro labios.

—Adiós —le dije —te amo  
—Te amo —me respondió —cuídate

Subí al autobús y me senté junto a Alice, quién me abrazó, el autobús empezó a moverse y mientras me alejaba vi como Edward se quedaba atrás...

—Lo amas mucho —dijo Alice yo solo asentí —yo jamás me enamorado.  
—El amor es hermoso —le dije  
—Sí, lo noto en tus ojitos cuando hablas de el —dijo Alice  
—Bells ¿Por qué lloras? —me preguntó Jake, desde el asiento de en frente.  
—No quería dejar a Edward —le respondí  
—Bells, serán solo tres días —dijo Jake.  
—Lo sé pero para mí son tres siglos.  
— ¡Bella! —gritó Alice — ¿Y ese brazalete?  
—Ahh —sonreí —me lo dio Edward para formalizar nuestro compromiso.  
—¡Te casarás! —gritaron ambos y todos los rostros que iban en el autobús se voltearon a mí.  
—Hey creo que en Ecuador aun no los escuchan. Sí, me casaré.  
—Aww que emoción —dijo Alice —Debemos planear la mejor boda.  
— ¡Alice! Ya la está planeando Renee —le dije  
— ¿Y cuándo será? —preguntó Jake con voz áspera.  
—En marzo —le dije  
— ¡Marzo! —Gritó —pero Bells eso es muy pronto.  
—Shhh, Lo sé pero así lo haremos.  
— ¿Y ya le dijo a tus padres? —preguntó.  
—Jake es obvio, no escuchas que Renee la está ayudando —le dijo Alice.  
—Mhm.

Todos esos tres días los pase pensando en Edward ¡quería regresarme ya! lo bueno es que paso rápido, cuando me di cuenta ya era domingo y casi llegábamos al colegio...

Cuando baje del autobús, unos brazos me agarraron fuerte y unos labios se encontraron con los míos

— ¡Te extrañé princesa! —Me dijo Edward  
—Y yo a ti príncipe —Jake pasó por nuestro lado y resopló.

Como lo dijo el coordinador, el Lunes vinieron los exámenes de grado, y sí, nos tomaron acerca de lo que vimos en Los Ángeles, cuando llegué a casa Edward estaba indiferente conmigo.

— ¿Que te sucede? —le dije cuando evito nuestro beso  
—Bella ¿me puedes decir que es esto? —dijo mostrándome una foto en donde estaba besando a ¿Jake?

Quede en shock al ver lo que Edward tenía en sus manos ¿de dónde había sacado eso?, yo jamás besaría a Jake él es mi amigo...

—Edward ¿de dónde sacaste esa foto? —apenas me salían las palabras.  
—No interesa —dijo enojado  
—Edward...  
—Me la entrego una chica —dijo con la voz alta  
— ¡¿Que chica?!  
—No la conozco —dijo  
—Edward, yo jamás haría eso —le dije llorando.  
—Sí claro —dijo saliendo de casa.  
— ¡Edward! no te vayas —le dije pero no hizo caso.  
—Ya hija, veras como se soluciona todo —me dijo Renee mientras me abrazaba  
—Eso espero mami.

Ese día me encerré en mi dormitorio y no salí. Al siguiente día me vestí sin ganas de ir al colegio, pero hoy revisaban nuestro pedazo de bosque. El mío limpió Edward cuando nos hicimos novios ¿recuerdan? Me puse ropa cómoda y me fui al instituto...

—Bella... ¿qué sucede? —Me preguntó Alice  
—Nada, Edward se enojó conmigo —le dije  
—Pero ¿Por qué?  
—Le dieron una foto, en donde Jacob y yo nos besábamos —le dije  
— ¿Y tú hiciste eso? —Preguntó  
— ¡No Alice! ¿Cómo se te ocurre?  
—Lo siento, es que yo también estoy mal. Los hombres son una mierda —dijo  
— ¡Alice Brandon! ¿Por qué lo dices? —le pregunté  
—Ayer me terminó mi novio —dijo  
—Creí que jamás te habías enamorado —le dije  
—No me he enamorado, pero yo lo debía terminar, no el a mí.  
—Ahh.  
—Jóvenes!—nos llamó el Señor Salas, encargado de bosque —acérquense. Nos acercamos al bosque... —Felicidades, todos han hecho un buen trabajo —nos felicitó.  
—Hey, Swan, escuché que Edward y tu terminaron —dijo Jessica con cizaña, cuando el señor Salas se fue —No puedo creer que lo engañaras con Jacob.  
— ¡¿Fuiste tú verdad?! —le reclamé.  
—Sí, fui yo quien le dio la fotografía —Admitió —pero tú lo engañaste.  
—Yo no lo hice y tú lo sabes —le dije  
—Yo lo sé, pero el no, que idiota que no reconozca un fotomontaje —dijo con su voz chillona

No aguante más y me abalance sobre ella, le arranqué sus extensiones baratas, y ella me araño el rostro.

—Bella —me separo Emmett de Jessica —déjala ella no merece que te rebajes.  
—Eres una per..a, ¿por qué lo hiciste!?  
—Simple, siempre me has caído mal, te aborrezco Isabella Swan, siempre tuviste lo que yo quise, por culpa de tu padre, el mío está en la cárcel.  
— ¡¿Que?! Pero ¡tu padre se buscó eso! —Le dije —él asaltó a muchas personas del pueblo.  
— ¿Y qué? el hacía eso para que no me faltara nada —dijo —Además, Jacob, siempre estuve enamorada de él, pero él lo estaba de ti. Así que quise quitarte lo que más querías, y lo estoy logrando jaja —rio con sarcasmo —Edward te odia.

Diciendo esto Jessica se fue y yo me puse a llorar, al recordar la mirada fría de Edward. Alice, Emmett y Jacob me abrazaron.

—Bells, yo solo quiero decirte que no tuve nada que ver, ni siquiera sabía, del plan de Jessica. —Dijo Jake  
—Está bien Jake, te creo —le dije  
—Y sí, lo admito, estaba enamorado de ti, estaba, hasta que conocí a Vanessa. —Dijo  
—Eso es genial. —le dije casi sonriendo  
—Bueno, me debo ir, adiós —dijo mientras se iba.  
—Adiós —le dijimos al unísono  
—Ash el amor es una mierda —repitió Alice.  
—Concuerdo contigo —dijo Emm  
— ¿Tú también? —le pregunto Alice  
—Creí que estabas bien con Rose —le dije.  
—Y así era, hasta que la vi salir del cine con otro chico —dijo.  
—Lo siento —le dije  
—Chicos ¿Quieren beber? —Preguntó Alice  
—Estas loca —le dije  
—No enserio —dijo  
—No es mala idea —dijo Emm

Fuimos a una tienda del frente del colegio y Emmett compró unas gaseosas y tres botellas de ron, ya que era el único mayor de edad. Entramos de nuevo al colegio y nos fuimos al bosque, mesclamos el ron con las gaseosas y empezamos a beber. Nos acabamos entre los tres una botella, luego se nos unió Ángela, Ben y por ultimo Jane. Yo estaba muy mareada, casi no me podía mantener en pie, hasta que se acabó todo, salimos del instituto...

—¿Eshtán shegurash que pueddenn ir solash? —nos preguntó Emm que también estaba bien tomado.  
—Siii —respondimos Alice y yo  
—Yyo ddejaré a Bella en shu casha y tomarré el autobush —dijo Alice  
—Bueeno nos vemos mañiana —dijo Emm mientras se iba con los otros chicos  
—Bellaa los hombres creeenn quee porrque somos mujeres no poodemmos hacer cosas —dijo Alice mientras caminábamos a casa.  
—Lo sse yo extraño a Eddward —respondí. Llegamos a casa y Renee aún no llegaba del entrenamiento de Seth.  
—Bella, ¿Me prrestas tu bañio? —preguntó Alice  
—Clarro ve —le dije

Cuando salió me di cuenta que estaba peor que antes...

—Allice ssi quierres quedatte hassta mañiana —le dije  
—Noo, me vvoy, acompañias a la pparada?  
—ssii.

La acompañe a la parada y regrese a mi casa, me quede sentada en el porche llorando...

— ¿Bella? —me llamó mi mamá — ¿Que sucede?  
—Nada —le dije  
— ¡Cariño! ¡Bebiste!  
—Un poco.  
—Ven entra —dijo

Cuando entramos me acosté en mi cama y mi mamá me trajo un café para que se me quite la borrachera.

— ¿Quieres llamar a Edward? —me preguntó  
—Ssii —respondí  
—Bien —me dio su celular ya que había más probabilidades que le conteste a Renee que a mí, marque su número y empezó a timbrar, hasta que se escuchó su hermosa voz

—Hola Renee ¿qué sucede? —preguntó Edward  
—Edward, te extraño —le dije por móvil

—Edward contéstame —llore y mi mamá me quitó el celular  
— ¡Edward! háblale, Bella bebió alcohol, esta ebria por su absurda discusión —dijo Renee

**Edward POV**

Estaba muy decepcionado, no podía creer que Bella me hubiera hecho eso, hacia un día que estábamos enojados, estaba trabajando cuando mi celular sonó, vi que era Renee...

—Hola Renee ¿qué sucede? —contesté.  
—Edward, te extraño —era la voz de Bella, pero se la escuchaba rara.  
—... —no conteste pero no quería colgarle  
—Edward contéstame —lloró y se escuchó la voz de Renee.  
— ¡Edward! háblale, Bella bebió alcohol, esta ebria por su absurda discusión —dijo  
— ¿Bella bebió? —Pregunté  
—Sí, ¿Puedes venir en la noche? —me pregunto  
—ok, está bien, iré —dije y luego colgamos.  
— ¿Quién bebió? —me preguntó Royce  
—Mi novia, ayer discutimos y al parecer se emborrachó —le dije  
—Wow se nota que te ama, Edward he visto como se te iluminan los ojos cuando hablas de ella, no la pierdas, es tu razón de vida—me dijo  
—Sí, lo sé —respondí

En la noche fui a casa de Bella y apenas toque el timbre, ella salió y me abrazo.

—Edward, te juro que no te he engañado —dijo llorando  
—Te creo amor —le dije —lamento haberme portado así.  
—No tienes por qué disculparte —dijo Bella —si me hubiera pasado a mi también me hubiera enojado.

Esa noche como todas las otras, nos quedamos abrazados viendo las estrellas...

**Bella POV**

Al siguiente día fui al instituto, ese día dirían quien suspendió alguna materia y tendría que dar examen de recuperación...

—Brandon —dijo el coordinador —pasó

Alice pego un grito de alegría, todos la quedamos viendo, el señor Ramos fue diciendo hasta que me nombro.

—Swan, Física  
— ¡Que! —no podía ser, creí que tendría suficiente, no, física no la entiendo para nada  
— ¿Sucede algo señorita Swan? —preguntó Ramos.  
—No señor, nada.

* * *

y volar, volar tan lejos  
donde nadie nos obstruya el pensamiento  
volar, volar sin miedo  
como palomas libres como el viento

y vivir, vivir lo nuestro  
y amarnos hasta quedar sin aliento  
soñar, soñar despiertos  
en un mundo sin razas  
sin colores, ni lamentos  
sin nadie que se oponga  
en tu y yo nos amemos (Vivir lo nuestro – Marc Anthony)

**Bueno y aquí otro capítulo, en el fic que estaba subiendo mi beta, llegaba hasta el cap. anterior, así que este es nuevo, espero que lo disfruten.**

**Jazmin gracias por leerme, saludos desde Ecuador.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, la historia sí.**

**CAPITULO 16.**

Estaba muy preocupado por Bella, ayer me dijo que hoy le daban los resultados finales de todo el año, espero que apruebe todo. La fui a ver a su casa, como era típico, al medio día para recibirla, pero cuando llegue ella estaba ahí ¿llorando?

—Bella, amor ¿qué tienes? —Le pregunte  
— ¡Edward! tengo miedo —me dijo  
— ¿De qué? —estaba muy nerviosa, no dejaba de temblar.  
—No pasé, suspendí física —sollozó.  
—Pero tienes la oportunidad de dar una prueba ¿verdad? —ella asintió — ¿entonces?  
—Tengo miedo de decirle a mis padres, jamás los he decepcionado ¿y si de castigo me separan de ti?  
—Amor no pienses eso, conozco a tus padres, son las personas más buenas que conozco y te aman demasiado —le dije

Luego de 10 minutos llego Renee.

— ¿Qué pasó? —preguntó al ver los ojos de Bella.  
—Suspendí mami —dijo Bella llorando de nuevo—suspendí física  
— ¿Física, Bella? —Dijo alterada Renee — ¿esa materia tan fácil suspendiste?  
—Mami...  
—Nada de mami, ahora mismo te vas a tu habitación a estudiar —dijo muy enojada —Edward lo lamento, pero será mejor que no vengas hasta que Bella, pase el examen  
— ¡QUE! —respondimos ambos  
—Sí, Bella a tu habitación y Edward a tu casa.  
— ¿Me permites despedirme de ella? —Le pedí  
—Sí, ve —me dijo

Bella y yo fuimos a su habitación...

—Con que tengo los mejores padres ¿eh? —dijo Bella con sarcasmo  
—Bella, no me quiero separar de ti —dije  
—Yo tampoco Edward, no sé qué le pasa a mi mamá  
—Veras que al rato se le pasa —la anime  
—No Edward, ya me canse de ser la niñita perfecta de mami, la que hace todo a su gusto —dijo llorando de nuevo  
—Bella...  
—Edward no lo soporto ¡ya no quiero vivir aquí! —Me dijo Bella —Quiero irme a vivir contigo.  
—Amor, eso sería grandioso pero me gustaría hacer las cosas bien, ya sabes, me encantaría que cuando vivamos juntos sea cuando estemos casados —le dije —además ¿a dónde te llevaría?  
—A tu casa —dijo como si fuera obvio  
— Bella cariño, se nota que no has ido a mi casa, mi casa es pequeña, la mitad de la tuya, y ahí ya vivimos muchos. No me gustaría que vivas así...  
—Pero Edward...  
— ¿Que sucede Bella? —Dijo Charlie entrando, seguido de Seth y Renee  
—Papá —lo abrazó Bella —me quiero ir a vivir con Edward  
—Hija, eso es muy precipitado, espera a que se casen, además ¿por qué quieres hacerlo? —Charlie siempre era tan apacible con sus hijos, especialmente con Bella.  
—Suspendí Física, y mamá se enojó conmigo y me ordeno encerrarme en mi habitación y no ver a Edward por dos semanas —le explicó.  
—Hermosa, acepto que Renee exageró, se cuánto amas a Edward, y no permitiré que lo dejes de ver, tu solo estudia, no estás castigada, y si quieres vivir con Edward, lo acepto, pero con la condición de que no te vallas de la casa, o sea la condición es que él se venga a vivir aquí —dijo Charlie —claro si tú quieres Edward.  
—Bella ¿quieres que venga a vivir aquí contigo? —le pregunte  
—Sí —dijo finalmente  
—Bien, entonces iré a casa a ver mis cosas —dije  
—Bella —dijo Renee —lamento haberme comportado así hace un rato —se disculpó  
—No hay problema mami —respondió Bella  
—Bien antes de que vallas ver tus cosas Edward, debo decirles algo, como saben en los productos que vendo me llegan premios, y tengo una cocina y otros utensillos para que utilicen, así que vivirán en esta habitación, aquí pondremos las cosas que les daré ¿por qué les digo esto? porque se harán independientes, cocinaran su propio alimento, tendrán su propio baño y pagaran sus propios gastos ¿sí?  
—Está bien —respondimos ambos  
—y Bella... quiero que te gradúes —dijo Charlie  
—sí papi.

Una hora después fui con Bella a casa de mis padres, a recoger mis cosas, que solo consistían en mi ropa, mi televisor y mi guitarra. Me despedí de papá y de Elizabeth; y regresamos a casa de Bella a arreglar nuestro pequeño hogar.

Para la noche ya estaba todo listo, Bella estrenó su cocina y comimos hasta quedar satisfechos. Al siguiente día Bella estaba extraña, se mareaba con todo, pero me dijo que estaba bien.

**Bella POV**

¿Tan rápido paso el tiempo? hoy ya era el día de mi examen.

—Suerte hermosa —me deseo Edward.  
—Gracias corazón —le respondí.

Llegue al instituto y rendí mi examen, estaba difícil pero aceptable, se lo entregue al señor Kent quien lo califico en ese momento, me dio mi examen y el resultado me impacto...

— ¿Pasaste? —me preguntaron Renee y Edward apenas llegue.  
—Ehh…  
—Oh Oh, no me gusta esa cara —dijo Renee  
—pues saque... ¡9.5! —Grité de la emoción  
—Felicidades —me abrazaron  
—Ahora a esperar tu graduación ¿cuándo será? —Me preguntó Edward  
—El otro sábado —respondí

Edward me tomo en sus brazos y me empezó a dar vueltas, y todo se me vino encima. Cuando abrí mis ojos estaban todos viéndome.

—Estas bien —preguntó Edward  
—Sí —respondí con la voz baja y aun mareada.  
—Bella, no será que estas... —dijo Renee  
—No mami eso es imposible, ya sabes —le dije  
—Hazte una prueba —dijo —tengo una en el botiquín del baño  
—ok

Me fui al baño y me hice el test casero de embarazo, a los 5 minutos cuando vi el resultado salí...

— ¿Que salió? —me pregunto Edward con una sonrisa en el rostro.  
—Positivo... —susurre  
—Bella eso es genial —dijo mamá mientras me abrazaba.  
—Sí amor, guau, seremos padres, es lo que tanto quiero una parte mía y tuya. —Dijo Edward  
—Si...  
— ¿No estas feliz? —me preguntó Edward.  
—Sí corazón, claro que lo estoy pero tengo miedo —dije  
—Aww pequeña no tengas miedo, no debes temer ¡llevas un angelito en tu vientre!—dijo muy feliz  
— ¡Sí! —sonreí

Durante los siguientes días no me dejaron hacer nada en casa, si se trataba de cocinar, Edward o mamá lo hacían, me consentían mucho. La graduación paso sin novedades, no hice fiesta ni nada.

Amaba tanto a este pequeño ser que crecía dentro mío, apenas tenía un mes y medio y sentía que se movía. Ayer nos casamos por civil, sí solo por civil, porque el sacerdote no nos quiso casar porque soy menor de edad, bueno pero con el permiso de mis padres al menos nos casamos por civil. Y hoy me tocaba mi primer control del embarazo...

Llegamos a la clínica, y nos atendió una enfermera muy simpática que me tomo mis signos vitales, luego de 10 minutos ingrese junto con mamá y Edward al consultorio, la doctora Domínguez me hizo recostarme en una camilla para tocarme el vientre y luego procedió a hacerme la ecografía...

—Aún no está perfectamente formado, y por esa razón deduzco que puede ser niña —sonrió —los niños se forman más rápido, está perfectamente ¿quieren escuchar su corazón?  
—Sí —dijimos todos a la vez

La doctora, pulso unos botones y se escuchó un golpeteo, similar a un tamborcito, que iba muy rápido. Vi a Edward y estaba igual que yo, con los ojos rojos y lágrimas caían de ellos, el me vio y me dijo "TE AMO" articulando los labios.

—Ok, te recomendare estas pastillas y estas inyecciones—dijo la doctora mientras me daba una receta.  
—Listo —sonreí.  
—De aquí tu próxima cita es en un mes.

Salimos a comprar mis medicamentos y regresamos a casa...

Los días pasaban, se me iban más rápido ahora que no tenía instituto, faltaba una semana para mi siguiente cita, hoy era viernes 30 de marzo...

—Bella, mañana me debo ir a Seattle a hacer una cocina —me dijo Edward  
—Está bien amor —le respondí  
—¿No te sentirás sola? —me preguntó.  
—No, yo me iré con mis padres a donde mis tíos que viven en el campo —le dije.  
—Ahh ok —me sonrió — ¿a qué hora se irán?  
—A las 6am —respondí — ¿y tú?  
—A las 8am —me dijo  
—Mhm bueno te dejo haciendo el desayuno y me voy —le dije  
—no, no hagas nada amor.  
—Edward, no me pasará nada con hacerte el desayuno, recuerda que la doctora dijo que todo estaba bien —le dije  
—Esta bien —se rindió

**Sábado 31 de Marzo...**

Me levante a las 5am para cocinarle a Edward y arreglarme, fui al baño como rutina diaria y me extrañó ver una pinta de sangre en mi ropa interior, como era poca no le di muchas vueltas al asunto, solo me duche y listo...

Estaba cocinando y sentí un dolor agudo en el vientre, y sentí que me bajaba algo, ay si me asuste

— ¡Edward! —lo llamé para que se despierte pero ni siquiera acabe de decir su nombre porque me bajo muchísima sangre — ¡Edward! —grite

Edward se levantó de inmediato y se horrorizó al verme rodeada de tanta sangre...

— ¿Que sucedió? —me preguntó  
—No lo sé —dije llorando —salí del baño y paso esto.  
—Bella que sucede ¿por qué gritas? —dijo Charlie entrando a mi habitación, seguido de mamá y de Seth —Oh Dios —dijo y mamá solamente se limitó a llorar.  
—Charlie ¡debemos llevarla a la clínica! —dijo Edward quien también lloraba.  
—Sí —dijo papá y salió de la habitación.  
—Bella hija, cámbiate esa ropa con sangre, ven vamos al hospital —mi mamá estaba como en otro mundo y lloraba, lloraba mucho.  
—No mamá, no me cambiaré —dije entre llanto, tenía miedo de lo que pudiera encontrar al quitarme la ropa.

Me envolví en una sábana y salimos a la patrulla. Llegamos muy rápido a la clínica, y me internaron dentro. Todo era tan borroso, me hicieron un eco, para saber cómo estaba todo...

— ¿Cómo está mi bebe doctor? —Pregunté entre sollozos, aún tenía una esperanza  
—Lo siento mucho señorita, pero no podemos hacer nada por el —dijo el médico y sentí como todo mi mundo se caía encima mío. Llore, llore mucho, gritaba y Edward me abrazaba para consolarme, pero sabía que el también estaba destrozado.

—Debemos hacerle el legrado —dijo el doctor a mis padres  
—Está bien —dijo Charlie —ahora iré a firmar.

Luego de que Charlie firmo, yo me sentía mal, me pusieron un suero para subir un poco mis defensas y me llevaron a un quirófano, junto a mi estaba una mujer en labor de parto, que no quería dar a luz porque dolía, hubiera dado lo que sea para estar en su lugar, no había dolor más grande que el de perder un hijo. Luego de 5 minutos llego un doctor y puso una inyección a mi suero, y caí en un profundo sueño...  
**  
****Edward POV****  
**  
Bella no merecía esto, ella era tan buena...

—Le pregunte al médico las causas del aborto —me dijo Renee con voz apagada  
— ¿Y qué sucedió? —le pregunté.  
—Edward, Bella no podía tener hijos porque ella tiene ovarios poliquisticos, su embarazo fue... una casualidad, pero uno de sus quistes se acercó demasiado al bebe y provocó el aborto.  
—Mhm —fue todo lo que dije —o sea ¿era inevitable?  
—Así es, aunque Bella hubiera seguido tratamientos, no hubiera sobrevivido —dijo —es horrible perder un hijo.  
— ¿y cómo lo sabes? —pregunté  
—Veras Edward, hay una parte de mi vida, que no te he contado, tuve dos perdidas después de tener a Bella.

—Flashback— (Contado por Renee)

Charlie se había ido a trabajar, como era costumbre, muy de mañana. Mi pequeña hija de un año, Bella, estaba dormida, y para colmo de males, no había energía eléctrica hasta la tarde.

Estaba aburrida, y se me ocurrió lavar unos edredones que tenía guardados, los lave a mano, ya que no había energía, estaban pesados pero no mucho, moví los muebles de lado e hice otras cosas. En la tarde me dolían las caderas, fui a ducharme y me bajo un pedacito de carne, al siguiente día, le pregunte a mi suegra si sabía que era, y me dijo que era una niña, de pocas semanas.

—Fin flashback—

—Lo siento —susurre — ¿y cómo fue el otro?

—Flashback— (Contado por Renee)

Charlie y yo estábamos muy felices, llevaba 7 meses de embarazo, era un niño. Mi pequeña Bella tenía cuatro años...

— ¿Te sucede algo Charlie? —Le pregunté al ver que no había ido a trabajar, aún era ayudante de sheriff  
—Cariño, me siento mal —dijo le toque la frente y ardía en fiebre.

Le preparé un té y fui a comprar medicinas, y de paso fui a la estación a justificarlo.

—Buenos días—dije al entrar  
—Buenos días señora ¿en qué le ayudo? —dijo el jefe Luzuriaga.  
—Vera, mi esposo es Charlie Swan.  
— ¿El incompetente de Swan? —me interrumpió  
—Charlie no es ningún incompetente, el ama su trabajo —le dije enojada  
—Ja' si lo amara estuviera aquí ¿no cree?  
—por eso vine, mi esposo está muy enfermo...  
— ¿Enfermo? —me interrumpió de nuevo — sí claro, borracho ha de estar —acuso  
— ¡Señor! —dije enojada  
—Jefe —corrigió con arrogancia  
—Señor —dije —mi esposo no es ningún borracho, él no bebe, además mire aquí están las medicinas para su fiebre —le dije enseñándole la bolsa que llevaba en mi mano

Él me quito la medicina y la tiro al suelo

—valla y dígale a Swan que esta despedido—dijo

Le conté todo a Charlie, luego de tres días, me sentí con mucho dolor.

—Fin flashback—

—Charlie me trajo a esta misma clínica y me hicieron un eco, lamentablemente, mi pequeño había fallecido hace tres días, dicen que fue por el coraje que tuve —dijo Renee entre sollozos.  
—Lo lamento ¿en dónde enterraron al bebe?  
—No lo enterraron —dijo  
—Pero si ya estaba grande  
—SÍ Edward, pero cuando me hicieron el legrado, él bebe estaba descompuesto dentro mío, estaba hecho miles de pedacitos. Dos años después nació Seth —dijo finalmente

**BELLA POV****  
**  
Me desperté somnolienta, creí que había sido un sueño. Le pregunté a una enfermera si ya me habían hecho el legrado, ella solamente asintió. Vi a un lado y todavía estaba esa mujer en labor de parto, me sacaron a un pasillo en la camilla, mientras entraba un doctor a hacerle la cesárea a aquella mujer.

No sé si fue mi imaginación o qué, pero vi a un bebe en el cuarto de alado que movía su manita en mi dirección, como diciendo adiós.

**ADIOS MI BEBE, TE AMARE POR SIEMPRE, MI ANGELICA ISABELLA.**

* * *

Cuando sientas tristeza que no puedas calmar  
Cuando haya un vacío que no puedas llenar  
Te abrazare, te hare olvidar  
Lo que te hizo sufrir, no vas a caer mientras este junto a mí.

Si siente un frio tu corazón  
Seré tu abrigo, tu ilusión  
Hasta ya no respirar,  
Yo te voy a amar, yo te voy a amar.

Yo siempre te he amado, y amor yo estaré  
Por siempre a tu lado nunca me alejare  
Prometo mi amor  
Te juro ante dios (te juro ante dios)  
Nunca te voy a faltar  
Tu corazón no volverá a llorar.

Si siente un frio (siente un frio) tu corazón (tu corazón)  
Seré tu abrigo, tu ilusión  
Hasta ya no respirar  
Yo te voy a amar, yo te voy a amar.

Sigo muriendo por ti (sigo muriendo por ti)  
Yo te quiero así  
Sin tu amor en mi vida, mi vida  
No sé cómo podre yo vivir.

Si siente un frio tu corazón (si siente un frio tu corazón)  
Seré tu abrigo, tu ilusión (seré tu abrigo, tu ilusión)  
Hasta ya no respirar, yo te voy a amar.

Y cada día yo viviré  
Intentando como te voy a querer  
Hasta ya no respirar, yo te voy a amar.

Hasta ya no respirar  
Yo te voy a amar (Yo te voy a amar – NSYNC)


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, la historia sí.**

**CAPITULO 17.**

**Bella POV**

Edward y mi mamá me ayudaron a salir de la clínica. Cuando llegamos a la patrulla de Charlie me di cuenta que Elizabeth también estaba...

—Bella, ven siéntate aquí —me dijo Elizabeth

Me senté en el asiento del copiloto de la patrulla, Edward, mamá, Elizabeth y Seth iban atrás. Llegamos a casa y entre a mi cuarto, estaba todo perfectamente limpio...

— ¿Quién limpio? —pregunte al recordar que en la mañana estaba todo con sangre.  
—Yo hija, espero que no te moleste —dijo Elizabeth  
—No, no, gracias —le dije apenas sonriendo, no sabía cuándo volvería a ser feliz.

Edward me ayudó a acostarme en la cama, porque me mandaron un mes de reposo.

—Hija, tu padre y yo debemos ir a cobrar unas cosas, pero si te sientes mal... —dijo mamá  
—No mami, estoy bien, vallan —le dije

Luego de asegurarle unas mil veces a mis padres que estaba bien, se fueron. Me sorprendió ver a Seth encerrarse en su dormitorio...

—La está pasando mal —me dijo Edward —lloró toda la mañana.  
—Aww mi hermanito...  
—Edward debo hacerle a Bella una sopa de pollo, me das para comprar lo que necesito —dijo Elizabeth mientras entraba a nuestro cuarto.  
—Elizabeth, gracias por lo que está haciendo, pero en el refri hay todo lo que necesita —le dije  
—Pero eso es de tu mamá —dijo.  
—No las cosas del lado derecho son mías —le expliqué.

Luego de una hora, Elizabeth me dio la sopa y nos dijo que debía irse a su casa, mis padres regresaron media hora después, y Edward se fue a jugar vóley, así que dormí un rato...  
_  
__Sangre, veía mucha sangre, ¡Edward! —Gritaba —pero nadie había cerca mucho menos mi Edward, camine por la oscuridad, en busca de una luz. Pero solo encontré a una viejecita, "Cuídate de la envidia" me dijo "Debes alejarte de ella si no también lo perderás a él" no sabía a qué se refería "Una elección importante deberás tomar ¿a quién elegirás? eso definirá tu futuro" Salí corriendo de ese lugar pero tropecé con unas rocas, en donde había mas sangre..._

— ¡Bella! —Me despertó Edward —despierta amor, creo que tenías una pesadilla porque sudabas y te movías mucho.  
—Edward —susurré — ¿qué hora es?  
—Las 3 de la mañana, has dormido mucho ¿quieres comer algo? —me preguntó.  
—Solo leche —le dije.

Luego de tomarme la leche hervida que me dio Edward, me acosté de nuevo, pero no pude dormir más.

Al siguiente día, mamá y papá se fueron al súper a comprarme unas frutas. Yo me quede acostada junto a Edward. Después de pocos minutos el móvil de Edward sonó...

— ¿Si? —Contestó  
—Más hermosa que nunca—me sonrió  
—Déjame preguntarle...

—Bella, dice Elizabeth que si te sientes bien como para ir a su casa  
—Sí claro —le respondí, no me dolía nada, eso era síntoma de estar bien.

—Elizabeth, dice Bella que sí.  
—Ok, en una hora estamos por allá.  
—Adiós.

— ¿Segura? —me preguntó Edward  
—Sí, segura...

Edward me ayudó a levantarme y me puse un vestido de verano, para estar más cómoda, íbamos saliendo y mis padres llegaron...

—Bella ¿qué haces levantada? —Me preguntó mi mamá en tono autoritario —a acostarse.  
—Mamá Edward y yo iremos donde Elizabeth un rato —le dije  
— ¿¡Que!? Bella no ha pasado ni un día, hija te puede dar sobreparto —dijo histérica  
—Mamá, solo será un momento, además no me duele nada —le dije  
—Al menos deja que los lleve Charlie —dijo más calmada  
—Ok.

Charlie nos llevó hasta la casa de Carlisle y Elizabeth y Carlisle salió a recibirnos...

—Hola es un gusto tenerlos a todos aquí —nos dijo Carlisle —Bella lamento no haberte visitado ayer.  
—No te preocupes —le dije  
—Bueno... yo me debo ir —dijo Charlie  
—Quédate Charlie —le dijo mi suegro — ¿por qué no le dices a Renee y a Seth que vengan?  
—Lo siento Carlisle —se excusó Charlie —pero tenemos otra reunión, de igual forma, gracias por la invitación. Edward cuando se vayan a regresar me llamas para recogerlos.  
—Sí Charlie —le dijo Edward  
—Adiós a todos —se despidió y se fue

Entramos a la casa de Carlisle, y vi a Elizabeth cocinando, fui donde ella y me senté a platicar un rato...

—Bella, ya regreso —dijo Edward —iré a la cancha con papá  
—ok —le dije

Luego de cinco minutos que se fue Edward...

—Bella ¿puedes hacerme un favor? —Me preguntó Elizabeth  
—Sí, claro —le dije  
—lávame los platos mientras cocino —me dijo  
—ok —le dije mientras me levantaba a lavar los platos que estaban en el mesón.  
— ¿Y cómo esta Renee? —me preguntó.  
—Bien —le dije —me protege demasiado, no quería que me levante.  
—Aggh desde que conozco a Renee siempre vi que era una exagerada —dijo  
—No es exagerada, solo me cuida —la corregí  
—Sí Bella, lo sé. Pero debe dejar que te hagas fuerte, mira cuando Senna tuvo al pequeño Ben, al siguiente día ya la hice hacer sus cosas, y como vez sigue viva. Eso las hace más fuertes —me dijo  
—Mamá dice que me puede dar sobreparto —le dije  
—El sobreparto es un mito —dijo

Cuando termine de lavar los platos, me dijo que la ayude a cocinar, luego a limpiar, iba a barrer cuando llego Edward, y Elizabeth me dijo que me sentara...

— ¿Que han hecho? —Preguntó Edward  
—Charlamos —se me adelantó Elizabeth  
—Sí —dije  
—Bueno siéntense que ya está lista la comida —dijo Elizabeth  
— ¿Te ayudo?—le pregunte  
—No Bella, estas delicada no debes hacer esto. —dijo ella

La tarde la pase con Edward, quien se quedó conmigo, estábamos jugando con unos naipes y me dieron ganas de tomar agua, fui a la cocina y Elizabeth estaba hablando por teléfono, no es que sea fisgona pero decidí escuchar...

—Ni se molesten en venir a verla, porque ella no ira  
—Bella me lo dijo, acaba de tener un legrado, deben cuidarla  
—Pues ella dijo lo contrario  
—Aquí está mejor  
—Edward hace lo que Bella dice...  
—¡YA! dejen de meterse —grito —si Bella no quiere ir déjenla, ella ya se casó, es libre tomar su decisión.  
—Sí, sí, adiós Renee...

¡Que! era mi mamá y ¿qué derecho tenia Elizabeth para hablarle así? Decidí entrar como si no hubiera escuchado nada...

—Bella, acaba de llamar tu madre —me dijo  
— ¿enserio? —me hice la desentendida  
—Aja me pidió de favor que te deje dormir aquí —dijo  
—Ahh y ¿a dónde se iba?  
—No dijo, solo dijo que te quedes a dormir aquí junto con Edward.  
—Mhm ok.

No sé qué tramaba esta mujer, pero sabía que ella no era de fiar. Cuando estuvo la cena, Elizabeth nos sirvió, pero lo raro fue que a mí me trajo otra comida que a Edward...

— ¿Me das un poco? —le dije a Edward mientras señalaba su plato.  
—Claro amor —dijo, me iba a dar un bocado, cuando Elizabeth lo detuvo...  
—No Edward, le hace daño —dijo  
—Pero es solo un bocado —dije  
—Te hace daño—repitió. Comimos en silencio, hasta que terminamos...  
—Ya vámonos Bella —dijo Edward  
— ¿No le has dicho que se quedaran aquí? —Me preguntó Elizabeth  
—No, se me olvido —dije  
— ¿Nos quedaremos? —preguntó Edward con el ceño fruncido.  
—Así parece —respondí.  
—Igual debemos ir a ver ropa —dijo —llamare a Charlie.

Edward le marco a Charlie, pero no le contestaron, tenía una ligera sospecha del porqué. Le marcó a Renee, pero tuvo la misma respuesta...

—Caminaremos despacio —dijo  
—ok —le dije  
—Edward no vayan, es peligroso —dijo Elizabeth  
—Lizzie —dijo Carlisle —déjalos que vayan despacio.

Fuimos caminando hasta nuestra casa, y como sospeche ahí estaba mi familia, entramos y me encontré con la mirada furiosa de Renee y la mirada de decepción de Charlie...

— ¿Que sucede?—pregunte  
— ¿Que sucede Bella? ¿Por qué le mientes a Elizabeth, con respecto a que no te cuidamos?  
— ¿Que?  
—Sí, hace un rato llamé para decirte que Alice te vino a visitar pero olvidaste tu móvil aquí, así que llamé a Elizabeth y me dijo que tú le dijiste que no te cuidamos. Ah y que te quedarías a dormir allá, porque nosotros no te damos libertad. ¿Crees que si no te diéramos libertad estarías casada?  
— ¡Que! mamá ¿de qué hablas? yo no he dicho nada de eso —le dije  
— ¿Sabes qué? si quieres irte a dormir allá ve hija, quiero que sepas lo que es vivir con suegros—dijo  
—Mamá...  
—Bella me has decepcionado, yo he dado lo mejor por ti, creí que era una buena madre. Edward, ¿por qué no la haces entrar en razón? —ahí me di cuenta que Edward no había hablado —o acaso ¿tu también piensas así?  
—Renee deja de meterte en nuestra vida —dijo Edward muy furioso — te odio —Eso destrozó a Renee, quien consideraba a Edward otro de sus hijos.  
— ¡Edward! —Dijo Renee  
—Vámonos Bella —dijo enojado.

Esa noche dormimos en casa de Carlisle, no nos dijeron nada.

— ¿Por qué le dijiste eso? —le pregunté.  
—No lo sé, pero no puedo ni verla, es como si quisiera matarla —Wow ese no era mi Edward.  
—Edward ¿estás bien? —Le pregunte  
—Sí Bella, lamento lo que sucedió en casa de tus padres pero es la verdad.  
—Pero son mis padres...  
—Bella, ¿amas a tus padres? —Asentí —no podré vivir mucho tiempo en esa casa, quiero que elijas... o tus padres o yo…

¿Que? ¿Acaso escuche bien?, como me podía poner a elegir...

—Edward no me hagas esto —le dije  
—Lo siento Bella, pero debo hacerlo —dijo — ¿vendrás conmigo o te quedaras con tus padres?  
—Me quedaré contigo —le dije, sabía que lo arreglaría.  
—Gracias amor —me da un beso —Te amo.  
—Y yo a ti.

Al siguiente día Edward se fue a trabajar, y solo nos quedamos Elizabeth y yo. Como Edward se fue temprano, me quede dormida un poco más...

—Bella, levántate —me dijo Elizabeth apenas se fue Edward.  
—Uhmm ¿para qué?  
—Necesito que vayas a la tienda —dijo.  
—ok.

Me levanté, me asee y fui a la tienda, cuando regresaba sentí que me bajo algo. Cuando llegue a la casa fui al baño y vi que era sangre, me puse una toalla higiénica, y seguí haciendo lo que Elizabeth me ordenaba.

—Escuche que Edward peleo con tu mamá —dijo  
—No —mentí — ¿quién dijo esa barbaridad?  
—Mhm no lo recuerdo, solo lo escuche.

Edward llego a las 7pm, me dolía un poco las caderas y la cabeza, pero era cosa de nada. Fuimos a casa, por fin, y cerró la puerta de la habitación. Al siguiente día fue de nuevo a trabajar, y mamá entro un ratito a verme ya que tenía fiebre.

—Bella... ¿por qué Edward se está comportando así? —preguntó  
—No lo sé mami, pero extraño a mi Edward —dije  
—Recuerdo una vez que de repente odie tanto a tu tío Vladimir —dijo —pero eso fue porque me tome la bebida equivocada.  
— ¿A qué te refieres? —pregunté  
—Bella ¿crees en la brujería?  
—Sé que existe porque el mal existe —admití  
—Veras, mi mamá, o sea tu abuela, sabe de eso, y ella puso algo en la bebida de mi hermana para que odie al esposo, y por equivocación me la tome yo —sonrió —odié tanto a Vladimir, que cada vez que lo escuchaba quería matarlo. —entonces recordé las palabras de Edward... "no puedo ni verla, es como si quisiera matarla"  
— ¿Crees que Edward pudo haber tomado algo? —pregunté.  
—No lo sé hija, pero lo averiguare —dijo muy segura.  
— ¿Como?  
—Conozco a una adivina, es muy efectiva, ella quizá me diga lo que quiero saber. Edward también es mi hijo y no puedo dejar que este así.  
— ¿Y cuándo iras?  
—Hoy mismo mi amor, solo necesito una foto de Edward —dijo

Le di la foto de Edward y se fue. Mi hermano Seth hizo la comida y 3 horas después regreso mi mamá pero tenía los ojos hinchados...

— ¿Que pasó mami? —Le pregunté  
—Vamos a tu habitación hija. —Fuimos a mi habitación.  
—Ahora si dime que sucede.  
—Bella ¿Edward comió algo raro donde Elizabeth? —me preguntó.  
—Porque lo dices... —yo ya sabía que sucedía, había unido todos los cabos sueltos.  
—Cuando llegue...

—Flashback— (Contado por Renee)

Vi a aquella mujer de aspecto común —en realidad me imaginaba alguien con turbante, bola de cristal y esas cosas —y me invitó a sentarme...

—Siéntate mujer, veo que tienes problemas con alguien a quien consideras otro de tus hijos —me dijo.  
—Sí señora —dije.  
—Déjame decirte, que todo es producto de la envidia de una señora.  
— ¿Envidia?  
—Así es, Esta mujer es la... la..., no es la mamá es otra persona, pero es algo así como la mamá, creo que es como un tipo de madrastra —dijo  
—Uhmm y ¿qué tiene que ver Elizabeth con la envidia? —pregunté.  
—Mucho —respondió —ella tiene dos hijos casi de la edad del muchacho, ella quisiera que la suerte que tiene el, la tuviera alguno de sus hijos. ¿Qué es realmente el muchacho para ti? —preguntó.  
—Mi Yerno —asintió.  
—Ustedes lo han apoyado mucho —dijo —le han dado muchas cosas, eso es lo que a ella la tiene así, mal, envidiosa. ¿Tu hija está enferma?  
—Sí, hace pocos días le hicieron un legrado —dije  
—Ajá pues tu hija casi ha tenido un sobre parto, esta mujer la ha tenido haciendo cosas, cuídala mucho. A esa mujer no le gusta que otras personas salgan adelante, tu yerno esta así porque le puso ruda hembra a su comida, y por eso te odia tanto, sé que has experimentado eso —asentí —debes sanarlo rápido antes de que sea tarde. Él ha puesto a elegir a tu hija, entre sus padres o el. No te diré la respuesta de ella...  
—Pero ¿cuál es la finalidad de esta mujer?  
—Hacer que se vallan de tu casa, que vivan por su cuenta. Se queden en extrema pobreza, luego hacer que tu yerno odie a tu hija, y al final que se separen pero ambos quedarían destrozados y entonces juntarla con uno de sus hijos.  
— ¿Qué puedo hacer? —pregunté.  
—Si fuera una charlatana, te diría tráelo al chico yo lo curo. Pero no, eso aparte de ser mentira, te haría gastar dinero, yo soy honesta, El chico al enterarse de todo eso... abrirá los ojos y volverá a ser el mismo de antes...

—Fin Flashback—

—Por eso quiero que me digas si Edward comió algo en donde Elizabeth... — estaba en shock esa mujer, de verdad había adivinado todo, la elección, mi recaída, lo mala que es Elizabeth...  
—Bueno... ahora que lo recuerdo, antes de venir acá a casa, el día que Edward te hablo feo, comimos donde Elizabeth y reaccionó bien raro cuando Edward me iba a dar un poco de su comida —dije.  
—Uhmm como haré para que me escuche —dijo para sí.  
—Dame dos días —le dije y escuchamos como se estacionaba una camioneta afuera —llegó Edward, esa es la camioneta de su jefe.  
—Bueno me voy —dijo mamá y salió.

Edward entro a la habitación...

— ¿Cómo estas amor? —me pregunto mientras me saludaba con un beso.  
—Bien cielo.  
—Aggh rezaba para que tu mamá no esté aquí, es tan insoportable —dijo  
—Edward, por favor son mis padres, no hables así —le pedí  
—Es la verdad Bella, mañana mismo nos iremos donde mis padres —que raro Edward jamás se refiere a "mis" siempre son "Mi padre y Elizabeth"  
—No Edward, para allá no —le dije  
— ¿Qué? Bella no soporto estar aquí, y tu dijiste que me elegías a mí —reprochó  
—Yo tampoco soporto estar allá.  
—Pero si allá te cuidan —dijo  
— ¿Me cuidan? ¿enserio crees que me cuidan Edward? casi me da una recaída porque Elizabeth me pone a hacer todo —le dije al borde de las lágrimas  
—Es tu culpa —dijo  
—Ah ahora es mi culpa, Edward lo siento mucho pero yo no iré allá —dije llorando...  
—Bella...  
—No iré, prefiero quedarme con mis padres...  
—Ahora me doy cuenta que eres como todas las personas —me dijo con la voz quebrada  
—Edward...  
—Me voy Bella —dijo Edward —te amo pero lo mejor será que nos separemos.  
— ¿Que? Edward pero podemos ir a otro lado, solo no quiero ir allá —le dije.  
—Lo siento Bella, pero me voy —dijo mientras cogía ropa del armario.  
—Edward perdóname —le dije  
—Adiós Bella —dijo mientras se ponía la mochila, le agarre la mano.  
—Edward, no te vayas —le rogué llorando.  
—Tú así lo quieres —dijo  
—No, no lo quiero así —y lo bese

Ese beso sabia a dolor pero aun así estaba lleno de amor...

—Yo tampoco quiero dejarte —dijo —pero no puedo seguir aquí  
—Mira mientras me recupero..., dame un mes y mientras tanto busca una casa —le dije  
—Está bien —me besó de nuevo.

Había logrado que se quede, ahora tenía poco tiempo para que reaccione y vuelva mi Edward...  
Al siguiente día, Edward no se fue a trabajar, pero se fue a jugar vóley, cuando llegó empezó mi plan...

Le di una carta que había hecho a lo largo del día, y empezó a leerla.

_"Querido Edward:_

_¿Sabes que te amo? ¿Que eres mi todo?__  
__Bueno sí lo sabes, te lo demuestro cada día...__  
__Pero ¿sabes quién también te ama?__  
__Es una mujer, que te considera otro de sus hijos__  
__Ella te acogió cuando llegaste, si no fuera por ella no estuviéramos juntos__  
__Ella te ayudo como nadie, cuando se te atoro ese hueso de pollo en la garganta__  
__Ella hizo una promesa para liberarme de la mía, que incluía separarnos...__  
__Yo sé que también la quieres...__  
__Lo noté cuando a ella le dio eso en el corazón...__  
__Sé que la quieres como a tu mamá..._

_Edward acuérdate que una vez dijiste que ella era tu ángel de la guarda..._

_Perdona a tu ángel ¿sí?"_

— ¿Qué quieres lograr con esto? —me dijo.  
—Primero, quiero que me digas, porque estás enojado con ella —le dije  
—No lo sé, es algo difícil de explicar —dijo  
—Ok, ahora ¿me puedes hacer un favor?  
—No la perdonaré —dijo  
—No te pediré eso —le dije —solo quiero que la escuches, ella quiere hablar contigo.  
—Está bien, pero solo un momento —dijo  
— ¡Si! gracias vida, ¡Renee! —La llamé  
— ¿Sí Bella? —dijo como quien no sabía.  
—Ven —le dije

Renee entro tímidamente y se sentó en el mini sillón que teníamos...

—Y bien que me querías decir —dijo Edward.

Renee le conto todo lo que me había dicho, y fue sorprendente, que cuando termito su relato Edward tenia, sus ojos llorosos...

—Perdóname Renee —le dijo  
—Claro que sí, hijo mío —respondió ella también llorando.  
—Aww —me les uní al abrazo.

Luego de un tiempo Edward construyo una casa, alado de la de mis padres y nos pasamos a vivir allí...

**Dos años después...**

—Bella, te quiero decir algo —dijo Edward  
—Dime —le dije.  
—Mi Jefe abrió una sucursal en Malibu —dijo  
—Y...  
—Quiere que valla a trabajar allá.  
— ¿Tu solo? —dije asustada y el rio.  
—No tontita, también quiere una secretaria y me dijo si querías ir... así que... ¿quieres ir?  
—...

* * *

Que me falte el aire para respirar o  
que me falte el alma si la quiere Dios  
que me falte un año para envejecer  
pero que nunca me faltes tu mi amor

Que me falte el agua,  
que me falte el viento  
que me falte todo lo que aún no tengo  
pero nunca tu no me faltes tu

Y puedo ser un ciego  
y caminar descalzo  
y que un millón de brazos las que queman mis pasos  
pero nunca tú, no me faltes tu

Como quisiera pedirle a la madrugada  
que mañana será triste y que no te vayas  
que hay un lugar en la vida  
dicente y bueno  
que tan solo tú has podido llenar en pleno

Y como quisiera vestirme de valentía  
y que no fuera en mi rostro tan evidente  
Y no confesarle a diario a mi confidente  
que te quiero más a ti que a mi propia vida

Que me falte el aire para respirar o  
que me falte el alma si la quiere Dios  
que me falte un año para envejecer  
pero que nunca me faltes tu mi amor

Y que me falte el agua  
que me falte el viento  
que me falte todo lo que aún no tengo  
pero nunca tu no me faltes tú.

Puedo ser un ciego  
y caminar descalzo  
que un millón de brazos las que queman mis pasos  
pero nunca tú, no me faltes tú (Que no me faltes tú?


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, la historia sí.**

**CAPITULO 18.**

**Bella POV  
**  
—También quiere una secretaria y me preguntó que si querías ir... así que... ¿quieres ir?  
—Por mi está bien... pero no sé nada sobre eso—le dije  
—Bella, es sencillo, tu eres buena para las matemáticas así que ira todo bien. —Me dijo  
— ¿Y cuándo nos iremos?—pregunté.  
—La otra semana, pero primero debes ir unos días al local de aquí para que aprendas un poco—dijo  
—Está bien cariño—le respondí

Le dije a mamá de nuestros planes, se puso triste pero al final se alegró de que ambos trabajemos. Al siguiente día fui con Edward a PLASTICLOSET (Una compañía encargada de hacer closets y anaqueles de cocina a base de PVC), ahí nos recibió un hombre de unos 50 años, ya lo había visto antes era el jefe de Edward

—Edward, que alegría verte—saludo a Edward—tú debes ser Bella ¿verdad?  
—Sí señor, mucho gusto—salude  
—Dime Royce—dijo—Pasen, Ehh Edward ¿recuerdas el closet de la casa de los Newton?  
—Sí ¿qué sucede?—pregunto Edward  
—Necesita que le cambies la bisagras, es algo pequeño, solo de $20—le dijo  
—Está bien—respondió Edward—iré ahora mismo.  
—Ok mientras tanto, Bella, te presento a María, mi esposa—dijo Royce presentándome a una mujer de unos 35 años, de cabello negro.  
—Mucho gusto—le dije  
—Igualmente Bella—respondió  
—Bien Bella, María se encargara se enseñarte todo lo referente a presupuestos y lo que debes saber cómo secretaria.  
—Está bien—le sonrió a María  
—Yo me iré con Edward a donde los Newton—dijo—nos vemos luego.

Ya iban a ser las 5 de la tarde cuando llegaron, yo ya sabía todo, sacar cuentas, presupuestos, etc.

— ¿Y cómo van?—preguntó Royce  
—Bien—respondió María—Bella aprende rápido  
— ¿En serio? eso es genial... a ver Bella, sácame el presupuesto de un closet de 2,2 metros de alto por 1,8 de ancho, completo. —Dijo  
—$850—dije apenas pasaron 2 minutos  
—Déjame ver si es cierto, María pásame la calculadora—le dijo a María— ¡es correcto! Felicidades, Bella.  
—Gracias—respondí  
—Ok chicos, el próximo lunes iremos a Malibu, en el auto nos llevara todo el día pero será más cómodo si llevan sus cosas...

Faltaban tres días para irnos, así que los días siguientes, nos dedicamos a empacar todo. Pasaron rápido, cuando me di cuenta ya era lunes y me estaba despidiendo de mamá...

—Cuídate hija—dijo mamá con lágrimas en los ojos  
—Si mami—la abrace  
—Edward cuídamela, y cuídate tú también—le dijo  
—Tenlo por seguro Renee...

Nos subimos a la camioneta de Royce y nos fuimos. Cuando llegamos ya era de noche, Royce se regresó esa misma noche a Forks, mientras que Edward y yo nos dedicamos a arreglar nuestro nuevo hogar, que estaba en la parte de atrás del local...

Al siguiente día fue nuestro primer día de trabajo, logre hacer un contrato para una cocina de $1800, así que estábamos muy felices. Royce envió el material necesario por avión, junto con el ayudante para Edward, como era una obra grande acabaron en tres días, estábamos muy felices, jamás imaginamos ganar $200 en tres días...

Llevábamos en Malibu, una semana, era ya costumbre que cada atardecer, nos fuéramos a la playa. A la siguiente semana Edward descubrió que cerca del local había una cancha de vóley así que fue mi turno de acompañarlo, pero por ser nuevo no lo dejaban jugar. Un día mientras regresábamos vimos una tienda naturista, que ponía de letrero: TENEMOS LA CAPSULA MAGICA, MUJERES ESTERILES PODRAN CONCEVIR... Edward y yo entramos y una chica nos atendió...

—Hola soy Amber, en que les puedo ayudar—pase por alto el que solo mirara a Edward.  
— ¿Cómo funcionan las pastillas mágicas?—le pregunte  
— ¿Eres estéril?—me pregunto  
—No puedo tener hijos—le respondí  
—Ok mira estas pastillas—dijo mostrándome un frasco blanco— te fortalece el útero y te hará quedar embarazada...  
— ¿En serio estas pastillas servirán?—le pregunté a la chica  
—Sí amiga, son naturales, y ten por seguro que quedaras embarazada—dijo  
— ¿Quieres probar?—me preguntó Edward—igualmente son naturales no te harán daño.  
—Sí—le dije—véndame un frasco— le dije a la chica  
—Bien... son $18

Tome esas pastillas cada mañana, ya llevábamos en Malibu dos meses, hasta que me vino el retraso, y me sentía con náuseas y mareos, fui con Edward a un laboratorio a hacerme los exámenes...

— ¿Que salió?—me pregunto Edward cuando me entregaron el sobre. Abrí el sobre y vi el resultado...  
—Negativo...—susurré.  
—Lo siento amor—me dijo abrazándome...

En la tarde me llamo Renee, ella no sabía nada acerca de las pastillas...

— ¿Y que ha habido de nuevo?—le pregunté  
—Nada, solo Rafaela que está embarazada— dijo, Rafaela era la hermana menor de mamá, o sea mi tía.  
—Ahh jejej ya era hora, y ¿de cuantos meses esta?  
—3 meses.

En la noche...

—Bella ¿qué haremos?—me preguntó Edward  
—A que te refieres...—le dije  
—Quiero regresar a Forks—dijo—le dije a Royce y dijo que estaba de acuerdo, creo que cerrara este local.  
—Ahh me encantaría regresar a Forks—dije...

Y de un momento a otro nos encontrábamos en la camioneta de Royce regresando a Forks...

**Un mes después.**

**Edward POV****  
**  
Bella y yo estábamos limpiando el pequeño local que hice al construir la casa…

—Wow esta hermoso—dijo Bella al ver nuestra obra terminada  
—Sí, quedo bien—respondí—Amor, ya regreso debo ir a ver a Alec y ayudarlo con sus cosas.  
—Ok amor—dijo mientras me daba un beso.

Llegue a casa de Alec en tiempo record…  
— ¡Edward!—dijo cuándo abrí la puerta—imagino que vienes a ayudarme  
—Sí Alec—le dije

Subimos las cosas al camión que había rentado Alec, llegamos a casa, pero Bella no estaba…

—Hey Edward—dijo Seth—si buscas a Bella… fue al centro Comercial con mamá a comprar algo que necesitaba.  
—Ahh ok—respondí. Instalamos todo entre Seth, Alec y yo.  
—Woo se ve perfecto— dijo Bella mientras entraba  
—Sí amor, quedó muy bien—concordé  
—Tú debes ser Alec ¿verdad?—le preguntó a Alec  
—Sí, y tu Bella—dijo  
—Así es, mucho gusto—estrecharon sus manos

Luego de dos horas el cyber ya estaba abierto con 6 ordenadores funcionando. Alec se fue en la noche, sacamos buenas ganancias en nuestro primer día. Al siguiente día Alec llego muy de mañana, pero con otro chico

—Edward, Bella, les presento a James —dijo presentándonos a un chico rubio.  
—Hola—dijimos Bella y yo.  
—James nos ayudara en el cyber—dijo Alec  
—Alec ¿podemos hablar un segundo?—le pregunté  
—Claro dime—Bella y James fueron atender el cyber.  
— ¿Este chico es de confianza?  
—Eso te lo aseguro Edward—dijo  
— ¿De dónde lo conoces?—le pregunté.  
—Vive en mi casa—dijo  
—Ahh bueno—dije aun desconfiado, no se este chico no me simpatizaba mucho.

Durante el resto del día, el chico interactuó bien, se llevaba bien con Bella, a mi seguía sin caerme bien pero… deben ser celos.

Un mes después teníamos una buena suma de dinero, en lugar de gastarlo lo dejamos guardado, habíamos decidido comprar con ese dinero, otra computadora…

**Bella POV**

Jamás creí que nos iría tan bien en el cyber pero bueno le agradecía a Diosito por todo…

— ¿Y de dónde eres?—le pregunté a James. Era un buen chico, llevaba un mes ayudándonos.  
—De Iowa—respondió  
—Ahh ¿y tus padres también viven aquí en Forks?  
—No… mi papá nos abandonó cuando era pequeño, y mi mamá murió hace un par de años—dijo triste  
—Oh, lo siento no debí preguntar—dije apenada  
—No te preocupes… tu no sabías—dijo—Y por cierto ¿dónde están Edward y Alec?  
—Se fueron a trabajar—le dije  
—Ahh

En la tarde llame a Edward…

—Si—contesto  
—Hola amor—dije  
—Hola corazón ¿qué sucede?  
—Edward… ¿demoraras?—le pregunté.  
—Si corazón ¿por qué?  
—Necesito hacer unas compras que me hacen falta para el cyber—le dije  
—Ahh pues… dile a James que valla y te quedas en le cyber—dijo  
—Edward… sabes que solo yo conozco el lugar donde compro—le dije  
—Entonces ve tú y dile a James que se quede—respondió  
—¿Seguro?—pregunte  
—Sí, James ha demostrado ser honrado—dijo  
—Está bien amor, nos vemos luego adiós  
—Adiós

Fui al centro comercial, ni me demore mucho, y regresé a casa…

—Bella, que bueno que llegas—dijo James en cuanto entré  
—¿Que sucede?  
—Debo irme a casa de urgencia—dijo  
—Está bien—respondí

En la noche cuando llegaron Edward y Alec…

—¿Y James?—pregunto Edward  
—Creo que estaba enfermo—respondí—se fue apenas regrese del C.C  
—Ahh—dijeron ambos  
—Bien Alec vamos—dijo Edward  
—¿Adónde van?—pregunte  
—A contar el dinero que tenemos guardado, para comprar mañana mismo el ordenador—dijo Alec  
—Ahh

Cerramos el local y nos encerramos para poder contar el dinero…

—Bella ¿has cogido dinero de aquí?— me pregunto Edward con el ceño fruncido.  
—No, ¿por qué?  
—Nos falta—dijo  
— ¡Que!—exclamamos Alec y yo  
—Sí, nos falta—dijo Edward  
— ¿De cuánto hablamos?—pregunto Alec  
—$500  
— ¿Creen que haya sido James?—pregunto Alec  
—Su actitud fue rara—dije  
—Maldito James me las pagará—dijo Alec

Subimos al carro patrulla de Charlie...—Sé que suena dramático para la situación— y llegamos a casa de Alec. Edward y Alec entraron y yo me quede afuera en el coche, con papá y Seth, a los 5 minutos salieron…

—No está—dijo Edward  
—Mira allá viene—dijo Alec y divise a James que se acercaba a unos metros  
— ¿Que sucede?—preguntó James  
—El dinero—dijo Alec  
— ¿Que dinero?  
—No te hagas el loco James, sabemos que te llevaste $500 del cyber—dijo Edward  
— ¿Qué? Jajaja—rio sarcástico— no me hagan reír que se me enfrían los dientes. Edward ¿por qué no le preguntas a tu mujer? quizá se los dio a su amante—dijo  
—Hey ¿qué dices idiota?— James se dio cuenta que estaba ahí y también se fijó en la patrulla estacionada…  
—Ehh… este… ¿por qué trajiste policías?—preguntó nervioso.  
—Hubo un robo—dijo Edward—el jefe de policías te llevara si no dices la verdad—amenazó Edward. La verdad mi papá solo fue a llevarnos.  
—Está bien—confesó—yo tomé el dinero— dijo al borde de las lágrimas.  
— ¿Por qué lo hiciste?— pregunto Edward—si te dábamos cada día un porcentaje por ayudarnos  
—No me alcanzaba, debía $500 al "tuerto"—El tuerto es un narcotraficante  
—Te drogas—afirmé  
—Lo hacía, pero ya no—dijo

No lo vi venir pero Alec lo golpeó muy fuerte en la espalda…

—Quiero que te vayas hoy mismo de mi casa—le dijo y James asintió.  
—Lo hare igual, me iré a Iowa.

Los días pasaban… un día estábamos Edward y yo viendo una película, mientras atendíamos el cyber, y recibimos una visita inesperada…

—Edward, estoy embarazada—dijo esa persona…


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, la historia sí.**

**N/A: Hola gracias por leer esta historia, solo pasaba para decirles que solo quedan tres capítulos y el epilogo, que la disfruten :).**

**CAPITULO 19.**

**Bella's POV****  
**

—Edward ¡estoy embarazada! —Dijo esa persona  
— ¿Senna? —preguntamos a la vez.  
—Hola Bella, Edward —saludó.  
—Hola… — siéntate le pidió Edward —fue una broma la que dijiste ¿verdad?  
—Fuera bueno… —susurró la hermana de Edward.  
—Senna… ¿y estas completamente segura? —le preguntó Edward.  
—Sí, hermanito —dijo con pesar —me hice una prueba hace un mes y salió positivo.  
— ¿Y cuánto tiempo tienes? —Pregunté  
—Tres meses… —susurró  
— ¿Y qué harás? —Le preguntó Edward —no pensaras…  
— ¡NO! claro que no, jamás haría eso… por eso vine con ustedes —dijo avergonzada  
— ¿Con nosotros? —pregunté.  
—Sí, tengo entendido que no pueden tener hijos —seguía avergonzada.  
—Bueno… eso es verdad —dijo Edward.  
—Entonces… hablé con Kachiri, Zafrina, Emily y mamá… y me dijeron que antes de que cometa una estupidez les pregunte a ustedes… si lo quieren —esto último dijo bajito.  
— ¡QUE! —dijimos Edward y yo al unísono.  
—Sé que con ustedes estará mejor que conmigo —dijo.  
— ¿Estás segura hermana? —le preguntó Edward.  
—Completamente —dijo, y Edward la abrazó efusivamente.

Esto era increíble, al fin seriamos padres amaríamos tanto a este pequeño aunque no tenga nuestra sangre…

—No te vas a arrepentir hermana, aquí será tratado como un rey —dijo un Edward con lágrimas en los ojos.  
—O una reina —agregué.  
—Eso espero… —dijo Senna  
—Y me imagino que vendrás a vivir aquí —le dijo Edward.  
—Si ustedes están de acuerdo. —dijo.  
—Claro Senna —la abracé.  
—Y por cierto eso significa, que mientras estas en este estado no trabajarás —le advirtió Edward  
— ¡¿QUÉ?! —Se negó Senna —Edward ¿y cómo pagaré mis deudas?  
— ¿Y cuánto debes? —le pregunté.  
—$500 —dijo cabizbaja.  
— ¡Senna Cullen! ¿Por qué debes tanto? —le preguntó Edward.  
—Bueno… es que hace un mes saque una cama y un colchón a crédito.  
—Ya veremos cómo lo solucionamos —dijo mi ángel, más tranquilo —pero tú no trabajaras, esos ajetreos le harán mal al bebé.  
—Edward —dijo avergonzada —no lo digas así, qué pensará Bella.  
—Tranquila —le dije apoyándola —se en que trabajas.  
— ¿Lo tuviste trabajando? —le preguntó Edward.  
—No… cuando trabajo me cuido —dijo avergonzada —él es de alguno de mis novios.  
— ¿Tus novios? —pregunté.  
—Sí, tengo dos —respondió.  
—Ahh.  
—Bueno iré a ver mi ropa a Seattle —dijo —vendré mañana.  
—Está bien —respondió Edward —trae solo un poco de ropa, iremos en estos días a ver el resto de tus cosas.  
—Ok y gracias —dijo Senna.  
—Gracias a ti —dijimos Edward y yo. Una vez que se fue Senna, Edward me abrazó y me dio un beso en mi frente.  
—Amor no llores—me dijo  
—Es que… es tan perfecto —dije bajo.  
—Wow Bella ¡estoy tan feliz! –Dijo Edward — ¡voy a ser padre!  
—Sí, Edward —susurré  
— ¡Vamos a ser padres!—dijo  
— ¿Quiénes serán padres?—pregunto Renee desde la puerta del cyber

Le contamos a Renee todo lo que dijo Senna, y estaba tan emocionada que hasta ya planeaba que comprarle…

—Pero en lugar de una cuna sería mejor un moisés.  
— ¿Por qué? —preguntó Edward.  
—Simple —dijo —el moisés se puede mecer.  
—Ahh.  
—Ay hijitos tienen tanto que aprender, para festejar haremos una cena —dijo Renee.  
—¡Si!

Esa noche no me alcanzó para darle las gracias a Dios por el maravilloso regalo que nos estaba dando. Senna se mudó a casa al siguiente día, trajo solo pocas cosas.

—Oye Bella —me dijo Senna mientras cocinaba, Edward se había ido a trabajar.  
— ¿Sí?  
—Debo hacerme una ecografía, para ver el estado del bebé.  
—Ah sí, ya lo hablamos con Edward, te sacamos cita para la otra semana —le informé.  
— ¿Sacaron cita? No sabía que en el hospital público se pudiera hacer eso —dijo.  
—No, Senna, en el hospital público no se puede, te llevaremos a una clínica privada —le dije.  
—Bella, no necesitan gastar dinero.  
—Si este bebe será nuestro sí lo necesitamos, nosotros solo nos hacemos atender en clínicas privadas —era la verdad el hospital público no cuenta con un gran servicio.  
— ¿Que dice Edward al respecto? Él sí ha ido al hospital —contraataco.  
—Edward está de acuerdo conmigo, él quiere lo mejor para el bebé —dije.  
—Ok ¿y de que clínica hablamos? —Preguntó derrotada.  
—De la _Pacific Medical Centers_ —le dije.  
—Bella he oído de esa clínica y es muy cara, además queda en Seattle —dijo como si se tratara de una blasfemia.  
—Tranquila —le dije

Pasaron los días, hasta que llego el día de la cita. Edward y yo nos estábamos vistiendo en nuestra habitación, cuando sonó el móvil de Edward…

—Bella, cariño ¿puedes contestar? —me pidió  
—Claro corazón.  
— ¿Si? —contesté  
—Hola Bella, que tal soy Royce ¿cómo estás?  
—Bien ¿y usted cómo está? —le pregunté  
—Muy bien ¿esta Edward por ahí?  
—Sí, ya se lo paso.  
—Toma Edward —le dije dándole el teléfono  
— ¿Alo?  
¿Hoy?  
Está bien —dijo Edward suspirando—estaré allá en media hora.  
Sí, hasta luego.  
— ¿Que sucede? —le pregunté  
—Debo trabajar —respondió  
—Entonces ¿iré yo sola con Senna?  
—Sí, Bella.

Salimos de casa y tomamos un autobús que nos dejaría en Port Ángeles. Edward se bajó en el centro de Forks para ir a la oficina de Royce, y a la media hora llegamos a Port Ángeles. Tomamos un taxi y le dije al taxista que nos lleve al aeropuerto…

— ¿Al aeropuerto? —preguntó Senna.  
—Sí ¿por qué?  
—Bella, vamos en Autobús —dijo.  
— ¿Qué? El autobús se demora una horas Senna, en cambio el avión apenas media hora —le dije.  
—Pero gastarás mucho.  
—De eso no te preocupes, por este bebe lo gastaría todo —le dije sobándole la barriga.  
—Llegamos —dijo el taxista.

Pagué, y fui a comprar los boletos para Seattle, fuimos corriendo a la estación ya que nuestro vuelo salía en 10 minutos, cuando entramos al avión, Senna de nuevo se empezó a quejar…

— ¡¿Primera clase?!  
—Ajá.  
—Bella es mucho, tranquilamente hubiéramos ido en lo turista igual es solo hasta Seattle —se quejó.  
—Senna, ya te dije que el dinero es lo de menos, además como dijiste, es solo a Seattle, los pasajes no cuestan mucho, y como no vino Edward aun nos sobra —le dije.  
—Bueno ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta? —dijo mientras ajustábamos nuestros cinturones para el despegue.  
—Claro, dime —le sonreí.  
—Edward y tu… ¿de dónde sacan tanto dinero?  
—No es que tengamos tanto dinero, es solo que guardamos, ya que no tenemos hijos, no tenemos en quien gastar, más que en la comida, mis padres pagan los servicios e impuestos, y como la casa es propia, no pagamos renta —le dije.  
—Ahh.

Media hora después estábamos en Seattle, la clínica no quedaba lejos del aeropuerto así que fuimos caminando, cuando llegamos una mujer nos atendió en recepción…

— ¿En qué les puedo ayudar? —preguntó.  
—Tenemos cita con el doctor Mendoza —le dije  
—Ok ¿a nombre de quien está la cita?  
—Cullen Isabella —le informé.  
—Bien, la cita es en 20 minutos, mientras tanto tomaré datos ¿usted se hará atender o ella? —preguntó señalando a Senna.  
—Ella —le dije.  
— ¿Nombre completo?  
—Senna Helen Cullen Platt —dijo Senna.  
—¿Edad?  
—20  
— ¿Rh?  
—0+  
—ok

Luego de las preguntas, le tomó sus signos vitales y nos fuimos al piso de ginecología y obstetricia, estuvimos sentadas 5 minutos cuando la enfermera nos llamó…

—Cullen Isabella.  
—Somos nosotros —dije. Pasamos y un efusivo doctor Mendoza nos recibió…  
— ¿Bella? —preguntó cuando entramos.  
—Hola doc —le dije  
—Vaya sí que has crecido, recuerdo cuando naciste —dijo —y me parece que fue ayer cuando tu mamá vino a hacerte las revisiones de tu desarrollo.  
—jejej sí, también lo recuerdo —dije sonrojada.  
—Renee me contó lo que sucedió hace algunos años, lo lamento hija.  
—Sí fue horrible, pero lo fui superando poco a poco.  
—Así se habla pequeña, y felicidades por tu nuevo apellido —sonrió.  
—Gracias.  
— ¿Y qué te trae por aquí? —preguntó.  
—Acompaño a mi cuñada a su primera revisión de maternidad —le dije.  
—Pero esa barriguita no parece reciente —dijo viendo el vientre de Senna.  
—Es que no me había dado cuenta que estaba embarazada —dijo Senna.  
—Ok primero lo primero —dijo poniéndose de pie para palparle el vientre a Senna.  
—A simple vista está bien, ven, te hare una ecografía para comprobarlo.

Senna se acostó en una camilla y el doctor puso un gel sobre su vientre, y empezó a deslizar el dispositivo por el vientre.

—Bien, aquí se puede ver la cabeza, estos son sus bracitos, y estas sus piernitas ¿quieren escuchar su corazón?  
—Sí —dijimos ambas. El doctor presiono unos botones y un golpeteo rápido se escuchó por la habitación.  
—Es maravilloso —dije  
—Así es —concordó el doctor. Imprimió una fotografías y nos las entregó… —Senna, debes tomar ácido fólico, y comer alimentos con hierro, como pescado, frutas, cereales, el feto esta de 26 semanas, está en perfectas condiciones ¿cómo no te diste cuenta?  
—No lo sé, siempre fui irregular —dijo  
—Ok, si te pongo una vacuna ahora, podría ser perjudicial para el feto así que solo cuídate y come bien —le informó el doctor.  
— ¿Y es niño o niña?—le pregunté  
—Es una niña —respondió.

El viaje a casa fue silencioso teníamos tanto que hacer, solo nos quedaban tres meses, y nacería mi pequeño ángel, mi Ángela. Edward nos estaba esperando en casa…

— ¿Cómo les fue? —preguntó.  
—Bien, solo tenemos tres meses para que Senna dé a luz. —le dije  
—Wow ¿tan poco?  
—Sí, ya tiene 6 meses…  
—Por cierto, iremos a donde una partera para que acomode bien al bebe —dijo Edward  
—Es niña —le dije  
—Aww yo quería un niño —dijo Edward haciendo un puchero.  
—jaja ¿y donde encontramos una partera? —pregunté.  
—Por la casa de Carlisle hay una —Dijo Senna.  
—Bien vamos —dije.

Llegamos a la casa de una mujer de avanzada edad la cual le dio a Senna unos masajes en el vientre y le acomodo a la pequeña…

—Pasemos un rato por donde Elizabeth —sugirió Senna.  
—Ok —dijimos Edward y yo.  
—Y cuál es el milagro que ustedes visitan a los pobres —dijo Elizabeth con sarcasmo.  
—Hola Liz —la saludo Senna.  
—Hola ¿otra vez? mira Senna veras que otro hijo tuyo no acepto aquí —le dijo.  
—No hace falta —le dije —Senna tiene nuestro apoyo.  
—A qué bien, creo que a ustedes sí les hace falta, como llevan tantos años y ni uno pueden tener…  
—Así es, pero gracias a Senna podemos realizar nuestro sueño —dijo Edward bruscamente.  
— ¿Regalaras otro hijo? —preguntó Elizabeth.  
—No, solo lo cuidaremos —le dije.  
—Senna, es una desnaturalizada —dijo la petulante de Elizabeth.  
—No es cierto—se defendió Senna —si yo les doy él bebe es porque lo amo y quiero que tenga una buena vida.  
—Por cierto, Ben entrará a 2º año en primaria, necesita que le compres sus útiles, deberás trabajar Senna —dijo con arrogancia.  
—Senna ahora no puede trabajar, tiene 6 meses de embarazo —le dije.  
—Pues no es mi problema, Ben es hijo de ella —dijo.  
— ¿Cuánto necesita? —le preguntó Edward.  
—Solo $50 —respondió.  
—Tenga —dijo Edward mientras le entregaba 3 billetes, dos de 20 y uno de 10. —le doy mi ganancia de hoy, pero Senna no trabajará.  
—Como sea—dijo

A los cinco minutos nos fuimos de ahí. Cuando llegamos, Renee quedo en acompañarme a hacer compras para la bebe… 


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, la historia sí.**

**N/A: Hola gracias por leer esta historia, solo pasaba para decirles que solo quedan dos capítulos y el epilogo, que la disfruten :).**

**CAPITULO 20.**

**Bella POV**

El día de compras con mamá fue fabuloso, Edward no nos acompañó porque tenía trabajo y Senna prefirió quedarse en la computadora. Al final compramos mucha ropa, tal parecía que Ángela no repetiría ropa, también accesorios para su dormitorio, una pequeña tina, biberones, termos, la leche completa y muchos, muchos pañales.

— ¿Compraron todo eso? —preguntó Senna cuando nos vio llegar.  
—Sí, es todo lo que necesitamos —respondí. Cuando llegó Edward, se quedó maravillado con todas las cositas que compramos.

Dos meses después, estaba preparando la cena, y sentí un dolor agudo en la cabeza, no le presté atención porque no fue tan malo...

— ¿A dónde vas? —le preguntó Edward a Senna, quien se estaba poniendo ropa de fiesta.  
—A un concierto — respondió ella.  
—Senna, es peligroso —le dije y ella resopló.  
—Y apostaría a que es el concierto gratuito por las fiestas de pueblo ¿verdad? —le dijo Edward.  
—Sí ¿y qué? —respondió con insolencia.  
—Senna ¿cómo vas a salir así? Tienes 8 meses de embarazo —le dijo un Edward a punto de perder la paciencia.  
—Me se cuidar.  
— ¿Quién te invitó? —le preguntó mi esposo.  
—Alguien —respondió.  
—Regresa temprano —dijo Edward resignado.

Senna seguía arreglándose y Edward estaba revisando su Facebook…

—Le dices a Zafrina que te cuide —le dijo Edward sin despegar sus ojos del ordenador.  
— ¿Qué? —Preguntó indignada —como sabes…  
—Me acaba de enviar un mensaje, que te diga que te apresures, que las cervezas se calientan.  
—Edward…  
—No, no te diré nada —le dijo mi esposo —ya eres mayor de edad y tomas tus decisiones, solo te pido que te cuides.  
—Está bien —respondió avergonzada —dile a Zafrina que ya estoy saliendo.  
— ¡Senna! —la alcancé en la puerta.  
— ¿Qué?  
— ¿No cenarás? —le pregunté.  
—No lo siento, se me hace tarde —dijo tan cortante, como siempre.  
— ¡Oye! —le dije cuando se alejaba.  
— ¡¿Qué quieres Bella?! —dijo un poco molesta.  
—Cuídate, y no bebas, te podría hacer daño —le dije preocupada.  
— ¿A mí o a la bebe? —preguntó irónicamente.  
—A las dos —respondí —Aunque no lo creas me preocupo mucho por ti, eres como la hermana que no tengo, cuando te dije "cuídate" lo dije sinceramente.  
—Gracias Bella, adiós —dijo y se fue.

Ya era media noche y Senna no regresaba, así que Edward y yo nos fuimos a dormir

—Estoy muy preocupado por mi hermana —dijo Edward retóricamente.  
—Edward, Senna se sabe cuidar —lo calme.  
—Me refiero a Zafrina, ella no es así —dijo. Y era verdad, desde que la conocía ella era la más centrada de todas mis cuñadas, era muy dedicada a su casa e hijos.  
—Sí, es muy raro —dije adormilada.

Me despertó el sonido de un camión y lo que abrieron la puerta de atrás, pude escuchar la voz de Senna, así que no me levante de mi cama…

— ¿Y Edward? —Preguntó una mujer susurrando.  
—Dormido creo —respondió Senna. Desde mi habitación se escuchaba todo ya que la de Senna estaba a lado…  
— ¿Crees que escuchen lo que hablamos? —preguntó de nuevo susurrando.  
—Ellos escuchan lo que les conviene, no hay privacidad en esta casa Zafrina —respondió Senna.  
— ¿Y por qué sigues aquí? —preguntó Zafrina ya sin susurrar.  
—Y por qué va a ser, solo porque se ofrecieron a quedarse con el accidente —dijo mordaz.  
—Mhm ¿y por qué no tendrán sus propios hijos? —preguntó retóricamente Zafrina.  
—Bella no puede, siempre ha sido seca o eso me ha dicho Elizabeth —la voz de Senna sonaba burlona.  
—Ash no sé porque mi hermanito sigue con ella, es como hipócrita se cree la muy buena —dijo Zafrina.  
—Jajaja si —dijo Senna, no quise escuchar más así que me dormí.

Al siguiente día me, desperté temprano a hacer el desayuno.

—Amor ¿no dormiste bien anoche? —me preguntó Edward, mientras me abrazaba por la espalda.  
— ¿Por qué lo dices?  
—Ojeras —respondió.  
—Ahh, es que me dolía la cabeza —le dije.  
—Mhm.  
—Buenos días familia —dijo una muy contenta Senna, seguida de una somnolienta Zafrina.  
—Bueno días —respondimos Edward y yo.  
— ¡Hola Bella! ¿Cómo estás? Te extrañé tanto —dijo Zafrina.  
—Bien gracias —le dije.  
— ¿Y tú hermanito?  
—Bien —respondió el aludido.

Les serví su desayuno y comimos todos juntos, no le dije nada a Edward sobre las conversaciones de Senna y Zafrina…

—Zafrina ¿y como así estas en Forks? —le preguntó Edward.  
—Soltera —respondió.  
— ¿Y tu esposo? —le pregunté.  
—Lo deje —dijo despreocupada —me aburrí de él, es lo que sucede cuando vemos que tienen defectos.  
— ¿Y los niños? —preguntó Edward, ignorando el comentario de Zafrina.  
—Se quedaron con él.

Una hora después nos fuimos a Seattle acompañando a Zafrina y de una vez visitaríamos a Esme, que era un amor, no como Elizabeth…

— ¡Oh mis niños vinieron! —dijo en cuanto nos vio.  
—Gracias por recibirme así mamá —dijo Zafrina.  
—No me refiero a ti, si te vi ayer —dijo en son de broma —me refiero a Edward y Bellita.  
—Gracias por lo que me toca —dijo Senna.  
—Jajaja sabes que te quiero —le dijo Esme.  
—Hola mami —dijo Edward como un niño pequeño.  
—Hola mi bebé —le dijo abrazándolo.  
—Hola Esme —la saludé.  
—Hola pequeña —también me abrazó — ¿Y que los trae por aquí?  
—Vinimos a deja a Zafrina y aprovechamos para visitarte —le dijo Edward.  
—Sí, porque ya los extrañaba —dijo sonriendo— ¿Y cómo están Renee y Charlie?  
—Muy bien —le dije —te envían saludos.  
—Envíale mis saludos y dile a Renee que estoy ansiosa por seguir aprendiendo a tejer —dijo Esme.  
—Claro —le sonreí.  
—Buenos días —dijo una vos gruesa  
—Buenos días señor Amun —dije temerosa, este hombre daba miedo.  
—Buenos días —dijo Edward.  
— ¿Que los trae por aquí? —Preguntó  
—Quisimos visitar a mamá —respondió Edward.  
—A qué bien —dijo y se fue a su habitación

Hice el almuerzo con Esme, era muy agradable, y pasamos el resto del día en su casa…

—Ya nos vamos mamá —le dijo Edward  
—Cuídate hijo y cuida a Bellita, mira que otra mujer así no encontraras —le dijo.  
—Lo sé —respondió abrazándome.  
—Adiós Esme —me despedí.  
—Adiós pequeña —me abrazó.  
—Adiós Amun —le dijimos Edward y yo.  
—Adiós —respondió.

Salimos y fuimos a casa de Kachiri, ahí estaba viviendo Zafrina y Senna estaba con ella, cuando estábamos cerca se nos acercó Jeremy, el hijo de Zafrina

—Tío Edward, tía Bella, mi mami y Senna no están donde la tía Kachiri —dijo el pequeño.  
— ¿Entonces? —Preguntó Edward  
—Se fueron a una cancha a jugar futbol —respondió.  
— ¿Con quién fueron? —pregunté.  
—Con la tía Kachiri, el tío Sam, la tía Emily, y mis primos —dijo sonriendo.  
— ¿Y tú? —preguntó mi esposo.  
—Me quede cuidando a mis hermanitas, como mi mami ya no lo hace.  
—Bueno Jeremy nos debemos ir —le dijo Edward —adiós  
—Adiós tío, Chau tía.  
—Chau pequeño —le dije besándole la frente.

Llamamos a Senna, pero dijo que se quedaría unos días aquí. Esa noche dormimos sin preocupaciones

—Edward, Bella, levántense, me acaba de llamar Zafrina dijo que la bebe está naciendo —dijo Renee a las ¿cinco de la mañana?  
—Edward, levántate —lo moví hasta que se despertó.  
— ¿Que sucede? —preguntó.  
—Ángela está naciendo —le dije.

Nos vestimos rápido y salimos rápido en un taxi a Port Ángeles y tomamos el primer avión que salía a Seattle. Renee nos acompañó, ella llevaba la maleta de Ángela.

—Edward llámala, para ver en qué hospital está —le sugerí.  
—Sí —dijo nervioso —Hola Zafrina ¿dónde están? ¿En un subcentro de salud? Ok, ok ahora iremos.  
— ¿Dónde están? —pregunté.  
—En el subcentro de Seattle —dijo.  
— ¿En un subcentro? Pero ahí no hacen partos —le dije.  
—Lo sé, pero Zafrina se enojó, me dijo que no todos tienen dinero para llevarla a una clínica privada. Tomamos otro taxi y nos fuimos al subcentro.  
—Buenos días señorita —saludé a la chica de recepción.  
—Buenos días ¿en qué le ayudo?  
— ¿Aquí se encuentra la señorita Senna Cullen?  
—Déjeme ver —dijo mientras buscaba en el ordenador.  
— ¿Que vino a ser la señorita?  
—Parto —le dije.  
—Oh, lo siento aquí no hacemos partos —respondió —debe ser en el otro subcentro.  
— ¿Y dónde queda? —le preguntó Edward desesperado.  
—Al noroeste —dijo.  
—Gracias—dijimos y tomamos otro taxi. Media hora después llegamos al otro subcentro…  
—Al fin llegan —dijo Zafrina — ¿la ropa?  
—Aquí esta —dijo mamá levantando el bolso.  
—Déjeme ver —dijo Zafrina, mientras le arrebataba el bolso a mamá — ¿solo dos ternos y dos cobijas?  
—Sí, será suficiente por hoy —le dijo mamá.  
—Mhm.

Le dieron el bolso a una enfermera y media hora después, pudimos ver a Ángela. Era hermosa, la niña más linda que haya visto, sus mejillas rosas eran muy tiernas. Tenía poco cabello, color castaño, como Esme. Y sus ojitos eran plomos, como los de todos los bebes.

— ¿Ustedes son familiares de la señorita Cullen? —preguntó un doctor.  
—Sí, somos sus hermanos —dijo Edward.  
—La señorita tuvo un parto muy peligroso, porque se adelantó un mes, pero está bien.  
— ¿Y porque se adelantó? —Pregunté  
—Al parecer la señorita hizo deportes y tuvo una caída —dijo y se fue el médico.

A Senna le dieron el alta en la tarde, pero debía llenar unos papeles, mi mamá se ofreció a ayudarle…

—Hablé con Senna hace un rato —me dijo Edward —dijo que estaba bien decidida, ella se quedará donde Kachiri y nosotros nos llevaremos a Ángela.  
— ¡Qué bien! —le dije feliz.  
—No se hagan ilusiones —dijo Kachiri —Senna se puede arrepentir.  
—Me dio su palabra—dijo Edward.  
—Ya lo veremos —respondió Zafrina.

Llevamos a mis cuñadas a su casa, y nos regresamos a Forks en taxi, ya que era peligroso volar con Ángela. Llegamos y le preparamos todo, esa noche fue maravillosa, al siguiente día la llevaríamos al pediatra, ya que tenía flema en sus pulmones, mamá durmió con ella para tenerle más cuidado.

Al siguiente día Edward y yo la cuidamos mientras mamá dormía. Edward le estaba haciendo su biberón.

—Bella, envíale un mensaje a Senna y dile que la niña está bien —me dijo Edward.

Hice lo que me dijo, y al minuto me llegó otro mensaje…

Que bueno que este bien, pero ¿sabes qué? Ya me arrepentí, quiero a mi hija de vuelta ¿me la vienen a dejar o envío a Zafrina que la traiga? Responde rápido.

Las palabras "_Ya me arrepentí_" resonaban en mi mente y sin notarlo empezaron a caer lagrimas por mis mejillas.

**Edward POV**

— ¿Que sucede? —le pregunté a Bella al verla llorar.  
—Esto —dijo entregándome el celular. Leí el mensaje una y otra vez, una opresión terrible sentía en mi pecho.  
— ¡Aghh! Senna me va a escuchar —dije saliendo de la habitación. Fui al patio de la casa y marque el número de Senna.  
— ¿Me traerás a mi hija? —dijo Senna.  
—Senna… ¿por qué nos haces esto?  
— ¿Hacerles qué? Edward, tú sabias que podría pasar, no puedo estar lejos de ella —dijo fingiendo pesar.  
—Nos lo hubieras dicho en el hospital ¿has pensado en el dolor que nos causas, sobre todo a Bella?  
—Sí lo he pensado, y no me importa, yo también estoy mal Edward, es mi hija.  
— ¿Y qué vas a hacer con ella? Porque sé que tú la tendrás tres meses a lo mucho ¿y de ahí? ¿La dejaras donde papá así como hiciste con Ben?  
—Edward…  
—Senna, aquí estará bien, Bella y yo no tenemos hijos, Ángela será tratada como reina.  
— ¡Ángela! —Me interrumpió — ¿pensaban ponerle ese nombre ridículo a mi hija?  
—Senna, solo mira como tienes a Ben, él tiene 7 años y recién está empezando la escuela, ¿quieres ese mismo futuro para ella? Nosotros queremos lo mejor para ella —dije con mis ojos llenos de lágrimas.  
—Yo soy su madre y nadie mejor que yo para saber qué futuro le conviene —dijo histérica —no porque tengan dinero tendrá un mejor futuro.  
—Senna ¿y de que trabajaras? —pregunté.  
—De lo mismo de siempre, además Edward contéstame ¿la traes o la mando a ver? —preguntó.  
—Luego te llamo —le dije  
—Pero rápido, que la quiero cerca de mí —dijo y me colgó.

Regresé a la habitación y Renee se encontraba junto a Bella y Ángela, Renee también lloraba.

— ¿Que te dijo? —preguntó Bella con esperanza en los ojos.  
—Que quiere a su hija de vuelta —dije.

**Bella POV**

Este día parecía una pesadilla, miraba a mi pequeña mientras Renee y Edward buscaban soluciones…

— ¿Y si nos vamos? —dijo Edward.  
—Edward es mala idea —dijo Renee —no pueden pasar huyendo, tu hermana pondría una denuncia, te meterían preso e igual se llevarían a la pequeña.  
—No si no saben dónde estoy —dijo muy confiado.  
—Es mala idea —repitió Renee.  
—No dejare que se la lleven —dijo Edward —Bella huyamos con Ángela.  
—Edward… ¿Y a dónde iríamos?  
—Donde sea… que tal, donde tu abuela —sugirió  
—Senna sabe dónde vive la abuela —le dije — ¿fue una vez recuerdas?  
—Sí, pero Senna no se acuerda, además ese día Charlie dio muchas vueltas —dijo.  
—No lo sé Edward, quiero que Ángela tenga una vida feliz, huir no es la solución —dije.  
— ¿Por qué? Y no me digas lo mismo que Renee —dijo.  
—Porque si huimos, Ángela no podrá ser inscrita y por ende no iría a la escuela, ese no es el futuro que quiero para ella —le expliqué.  
—Creo que tienes razón —dijo Edward — ¿pero qué haremos? No quiero que nos separen de ella  
—Yo tampoco —dije.  
— ¿Y si tratamos de hablar con ella? Quizás escuche —sugirió Renee.  
—Ya hablé con ella —dijo Edward.  
—Me refiero frente a frente —dijo mamá.  
— ¿Y si no acepta?— Dije  
—Primero llamemos a Charlie, él sabe de leyes quizá él tenga la solución, metemos un abogado y listo —dijo confiada. Media hora después, Charlie ya estaba en casa…  
— ¿Quien se quiere llevar a mi nieta? —dijo furioso mientras entraba.  
—Senna, dice que se arrepintió —respondió mamá — ¿Que podemos hacer?  
—Primero que todo, llámala —le dijo a mi esposo —dile que se la llevaremos más tarde.  
—Sí —respondió Edward y salió a llamar a su hermana.  
— ¿Después? —pregunté.  
— ¿Senna les firmó algún documento que certifique que les da la niña? —preguntó.  
—No —dije —pensamos que no se arrepentiría.  
—Bella, un consejo, jamás confíes en otra persona que no seas tú misma —asentí —entonces tú sabes falsificar firmas ¿verdad?  
—Sí —dije recordando las múltiples veces que falsifiqué la firma de mis padres.  
—Bien, falsificarás la firma de tu cuñada, Edward ¿tienes algún documento de identidad de tu hermana? —le preguntó a mi esposo apenas llegó.  
—Sí claro, su pasaporte está en casa, lo iré a ver. Y Senna dijo que antes de las seis la lleváramos —dijo mientras se iba.  
—Ok entonces tenemos 7 horas para pensar todo —dijo papá mirando el reloj —Bella has un documento en la computadora, yo te dictaré.  
—Sí —le entregué a Ángela a mamá y me senté frente al ordenador a escribir…

_"Forks, Washington, USA a 20 de Diciembre del 2012___

_Yo, Senna Helen Cullen, en pleno uso de mis sentidos, me comprometo a declarar que la niña o niño que alumbre, queda bajo la tutela, potestad y cuidados de mi hermano, el señor Edward Anthony Cullen, y su esposa, la señora Isabella Marie Swan. Me comprometo a no pedirles dinero, no acercarme al pequeño sin la presencia de sus tutores y a dejar a su completa elección los nombres de la niña o niño.___

_Sin más que decir dejo constancia de mi compromiso…___

_Senna H. Cullen Progenitora__  
__Edward A. Cullen Padre__  
__Isabella M. Swan Madre__  
__Zafrina J. Cullen Testigo__  
__Alistair J. Williams Abogado"__  
_  
Edward vio el documento, ya firmado por el abogado que había contratado Charlie, según él, uno de los mejores del Estado…

— ¿Por qué Zafrina firma como testigo? —preguntó.  
—Digamos, que es una pequeña venganza por algo —le dije.  
—Mhm ok.  
—Hey chicos vámonos —dijo Charlie vi el reloj y ya faltaban solo una hora para las 6pm —La trabajadora social nos alcanzará allá.  
—Ok —respondimos Edward y yo.

Fuimos en la patrulla de Charlie y el abogado en su propio auto. Cuando llegamos a casa de Kachiri su hija mayor, Mickeyla, salió a recibirnos…

—Ay tíos que exagerados, hasta la policía trajeron —dijo burlándose.  
—No Mickey, él es mi papá —le respondí.  
—Edward, no tenías que traer a la policía —dijo Zafrina enojada mientras salía, ellas solo conocían a mamá.  
—Es mi suegro Zafrina —le dijo Edward y ella resopló.  
— ¿Que sucede? —dijo Senna quien ya estaba caminando como si nada. —Edward ya deja el drama y dame a mi hija.  
—Primero hablemos —le dije.  
—Nada de lo que digas me hará cambiar de parecer —dijo.  
—Buenas tardes señorita —le dijo el abogado —Alistair Williams, abogado de los señores.  
— ¿Abogado? Jajaja —se rio Senna —pensaste que un abogado te puede salvar, ya Bella dame a mi hija.  
—Primero, lo primero —dijo Alistair —usted no tiene derechos sobre la menor.  
— ¿Qué? —Bufó —es mi hija, yo la parí ayer.  
—Lo se señorita, pero usted debe saber que no debe firmar cualquier papel —le explicó.  
— ¡¿Papel?! ¡Yo no he firmado nada! —dijo muy molesta.  
— ¿Segura? Pues esta hoja dice lo contrario —dijo mostrándole el documento.  
—Yo no firmé eso —dijo Senna.  
—Señores Cullen ¿pueden explicarle cuando lo hizo?  
—Claro —respondí —el día que bebiste en casa de Sam y Emily, hace un mes celebrábamos el cumpleaños de Sam, Zafrina también estaba ¿recuerdas? —traté de sonar lo más convincente posible.  
—Estaba borracha —dijo  
—No, fue antes de que te emborracharas, Zafrina si estaba borracha, ella firmo como testigo —dije.  
—Como sea, un papel no puede quitarme los derechos de madre —dijo molesta.  
—Tia Senna una señora te busca afuera —dijo Mickeyla.  
—Es la trabajadora social —respondió Alistair —debe pasar ella tendrá la última palabra.  
—Buenas noches—saludó a todos, una señora de unos 40 años —Jefe Swan un gusto saludarlo—dijo  
—Igualmente licenciada —respondió papá  
—Comencemos ¿quién es la progenitora? —preguntó.  
—Yo —dijo Senna.  
— ¿Y estas de pie? —preguntó.  
—Sí —dijo cortante.  
—Ok, te haré unas preguntas, las cuales deberán también responder los señores Cullen ¿sí?  
—Sí —respondimos los tres.  
— ¿Tienes casa o un lugar para vivir? —preguntó.  
—Vivo aquí —respondió Senna.  
— ¿Es tuya o la arriendas?  
—Mi hermana la arrienda, vivo con ella —dijo.  
— ¿Cuántas personas viven aquí?  
—Mis dos hermanas, mi cuñado, y mis cinco sobrinos —respondió Senna  
—No sería un buen ambiente para la menor —dijo la licenciada —vivir amontonada, además la casa es pequeña ¿Ustedes? —nos preguntó.  
—Nosotros tenemos casa propia —dije —y ahí solo vivimos mi esposo y yo.  
—Bien ¿tienes compradas las cosas de la bebé?  
—No —respondió Senna —no he trabajado y las compraré apenas trabaje  
— ¿Ustedes?  
—Nosotros tenemos todo comprado, desde la cuna hasta su ropa —dijo Edward.  
— ¿Tienen alguna prueba? —preguntó y Senna sonrió con arrogancia.  
—Sí —dijo papá, sacando su cámara —esta es su habitación.  
—Muy bonita —dijo sonriendo — ¿Tienes más hijos?  
—Sí —dijo Senna —tiene siete años.  
— ¿Y dónde está?  
—Donde mi papá —respondió —él vive con mi padre.  
— ¿Razón?  
—Le gusta estar allá —dijo  
—Eso es mentira —dijo Edward.  
— ¿Señor Cullen?  
—Es mentira licenciada, Ben vive con mi padre porque ella lo abandonó allá, el niño recién inicio la escuela porque Senna no lo visita y no le da dinero para sus estudios.  
— ¿Es verdad eso? —le preguntó a Senna, quien se quedó callada —lo tomaré como un sí. ¿Ustedes?  
—Nosotros no tenemos hijos señorita —respondió Bella —tuve una perdida hace cinco años.  
—Lo lamento —se disculpó la trabajadora social.  
—No hay problema —dije.  
—Bien, última pregunta, esta definirá si la pequeña se queda con su madre o ustedes. —todos asentimos — ¿De que trabaja? —Senna se quedó de nuevo en silencio — ¿Señorita?  
—Lava platos en un comedor —dijo Zafrina.  
—Así es —concordó Kachiri.  
—Ok lava platos.  
— ¡MENTIRA! —Se escuchó una voz de mujer —mi hija no lava platos, lamento mucho esto hija, pero la niña no estará bien contigo —dijo Esme —mi hija es una trabajadora sexual.  
— ¿Es verdad? —Preguntó y todos asentimos — ¿Ustedes?  
—Yo soy instalador en plasticloset y Bella trabaja en nuestro cyber —respondió Edward.  
—He escuchado que los instaladores ganan bien —dijo.  
—Así es —dijo Edward.  
—Bien, siento mucho decirle señorita Senna Cullen, que la niña no estará bien con usted, y mi cargo me obliga a buscarle un buen hogar, y no hay mejor hogar que con sus tíos, porque aparte que anhelan tanto un hijo, ella tendrá una familia, una madre y un padre que la quieran y que estén constantemente con ella, no solo por el dinero, sino por amor y cariño de padres. Usted deberá cumplir el compromiso que firmó, y hablar con los Cullen a ver si le permiten visitarla y verla. Mi trabajo ha terminado, nos vemos. Julieth McCarty, para servirles. —dijo despidiéndose.  
— ¿Es algo para Emmett McCarty? —pregunté.  
—Sí —sonrió —Emmett es mi hijo.  
—Que bien, dígale que Bella le envía saludos.  
—Seguro —dijo y se fue.  
—Bien, Senna ¿alguna cláusula que quieras discutir? —le pregunté.  
—No ¡solo lárguense de aquí! —gritó Histérica.  
—Adiós Senna —dijimos y no respondió.

Subimos al patrullero y Alistair también se fue, no sin antes llevar los nombres para inscribir a nuestra hija, Ángela Renesmee Cullen Swan. Me sentía mal, por haberle hecho esto a Senna, pero quería un buen futuro para mi hija, mi hija, eso sonaba de maravilla.


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, la historia sí.**

**CAPITULO 21.**

**Edward POV****  
**  
Al menos la pesadilla había pasado, Ángela estaba con nosotros. Bella cumplía más que feliz su rol de madre, ya habían pasado seis meses desde ese acontecimiento. Lo que me preocupaba eran sus continuos dolores de cabeza, eran muy constantes y según como los describía muy fuertes…

— ¡Edward! —Dijo entre risas — ¿me escuchaste?  
—No amor, discúlpame ¿qué dijiste? —me disculpé.  
—Ángela, puso su carita muy graciosa —dijo mientras veía a nuestra pequeña, saborear por primera vez su papilla de brócoli.  
—Cualquiera la haría amor, solo mira esa pasta verde y asquerosa —dije bromeando.  
—ja ja ja —rio con sarcasmo —muy gracioso señor Cullen.  
—Es la verdad ¿verdad Ángela? —dije haciendo voz de bebé, mi bebé en respuesta rio.  
— ¿Cuándo crees que diga mamá? —preguntó mi Bella.  
—No lo sé, pero será después de papá —afirmé.  
—ja, ya lo veremos —dijo haciendo un gesto de dolor.  
— ¿Otra vez la cabeza? —Pregunté y ella asintió —Bella, ya lo hemos hablado, debes ir donde el médico.  
—Está bien —dijo —iré mañana.  
—Ok, afortunadamente mañana no tengo que trabajar —dije.  
—No, Edward, tú te quedaras con Ángela –discutió.  
—Bella… iré contigo, dejaremos a Ángela con tu mamá.  
—Mhm, pero yo entraré sola al consultorio —propuso.  
—Está bien —dije derrotado.

Esa tarde intentamos todo lo posible porque Ángela comiera su papilla, pero los intentos fueron en vano pues al final terminó tomando su biberón. Al siguiente día nos íbamos a la clínica en Seattle…

—Mamá, si ocurre algo, cualquier cosa, me llamas —le repitió Bella, por tercera vez, a Renee.  
—Ya hija, si te crié a ti y a Seth ¿qué tan difícil puede ser cuidar a Ángela?  
—Está bien, adiós —le dijo a su mamá —adiós mi Ángel —le dijo a nuestra hija dándole un beso en la frente.  
—Adiós Renee —me despedí.  
—Cuídense chicos —nos deseó. Dos horas después estábamos en la clínica.

—Buenos días —saludamos a la recepcionista.  
—Muy buenos días ¿en qué les puedo ayudar? —Nos preguntó amablemente  
—Ehh… tengo una cita con el doctor Molina —dijo Bella  
—Bien ¿me ayuda con sus nombres y apellidos?  
—Isabella Marie Cullen —respondió Bella.  
—Ok su cita es en 20 minutos, el consultorio del doctor Molina es en el tercer piso.  
—Muchas gracias —dijimos.

Fuimos hasta el tercer piso y ahí se encontraba la oficina del médico…

—Isabella Cullen—llamó la enfermera

**Bella POV**

Entre al consultorio y ahí se encontraba un señor de unos 45 años sentado tras un ordenador.

— ¿Isabella Swan? —preguntó.  
—Sí —contesté.  
— ¿Que la trae por aquí?  
—Dolores de cabeza continuos —dije.  
— ¿Desde hace cuánto?  
—Ocho meses —dije.  
— ¿Ha tenido alguna caída?  
—No ninguna —respondí.  
—Ok tendrá que hacerse unas radiografías para comprobar la causa del dolor —concluyó.  
—Bien —dije.  
—Una vez que se las haga, me las trae inmediatamente, solo le dice a la enfermera.  
—Ok —respondí y me dio una orden para el examen.  
—Que sucedió —me preguntó Edward.  
—Debo hacerme unas radiografías —le dije — ¿me esperas aquí?  
—Claro amor. —vi la preocupación en sus ojos

Media hora más tarde, ya tenía mis resultados para el médico, le informe a la enfermera y me hizo pasar…

—Aquí tiene —le dije entregándole la carpeta al doctor.  
—Bien —se levantó de su asiento y colocó mis radiografías en una pizarra de luz —Oh no —susurró.  
— ¿Que sucede? —pregunté.  
— ¿Que ha sentido a parte del dolor de cabeza? Mareos, desequilibrio, desmayos…  
—Mareos y desmayos —dije.  
— ¿A usted le ha caído alguna bacteria en la vista, nariz o boca? —preguntó.  
—Si —conteste —hace algunos años, creí que me había dado conjuntivitis, pero fue algo mucho peor, mi visión estaba llena de pus y cataratas, me era imposible ver —respondí.  
— ¿Siguió algún tratamiento?  
—Sí, mis padres, me llevaron al oftalmólogo y con inyecciones directas en la córnea lograron quemar la bacteria —dije.  
—Pues, ha vuelto, la bacteria se ha reconstruido y ahora carcome su cerebro —dijo — ¿Hace cuánto fue su problema?  
—10 años —dije en un susurro.  
—Esta bacteria ha formado tumores en su cerebro…  
— ¿Tumores? —Susurre —o sea que tengo… cáncer —mi voz salió muy bajita.  
—Lo lamento, pero los tumores son claros en las radiografías —dijo  
— ¿Algún tratamiento?—pregunté  
—Su cerebro está deteriorándose rápidamente, lo siento mucho le diría, quimioterapias, pero el cáncer ya está muy avanzado, los primeros síntomas ya han aparecido, con el tiempo perderá detalles de su vida, olvidará cosas.  
— ¿Cuánto falta para eso? —pregunté entre sollozos.  
—Un par de meses, más o menos —dijo el doctor.  
— ¿Y de vida? —pregunté.  
—Un año o Dos, quizás. Lo lamento —volvió a excusarse.  
—Muchas gracias doctor —dije poniéndome de pie para salir.  
—No hay de que—respondió cabizbajo.

Antes de salir, limpié mis lágrimas para que Edward no sospeche nada.

— ¿Cómo te fue? —preguntó.  
—Bien —mentí —casi no es nada todo se debe a una simple anemia.  
—Ahh ¿y por eso lloraste?  
— ¿Por qué piensas que lloré?  
—Tus ojos —dijo.  
—Ahh claro, pensé que era algo peor y lloré —dije.  
— ¿Quieres ir a comer? —me preguntó.  
—Claro

No le había dicho nada a Edward, sobre mi enfermedad, aun no lo creía, así que fui por una segunda opinión. Lastimosamente, era cierto, tenía cáncer.

Pasaron tres meses desde que me enteré de la noticia y como dijo el médico, mi cerebro empezaría a fallar…

—Edward ¿has visto mi móvil? —le pregunté.  
—Hace un rato tú lo tenías amor —me respondió.  
—Sí, pero no recuerdo donde lo deje…  
— ¿Ya buscaste en tu escritorio? —cuestionó mientras iba hacia el escritorio.  
—Sí, pero no está, ya lo busque por…—deje de hablar al ver mi celular en manos de Edward…— ¿Dónde estaba?  
—En el escritorio —respondió  
—Qué raro, moví todo ahí y no lo vi —dije.  
—Bella… me pregunto qué tienes en la cabeza —dijo mientras me daba un beso en mi frente.

Mamá nos invitó esa noche a cenar, por motivo del cumpleaños de Seth. Luego de la cena, Charlie y Seth se fueron a ver un partido de Futbol que pasaban por televisión. Edward cargaba a Ángela y yo charlaba con mamá…

—Bella —me llamó Edward  
— ¿Si amor?  
—Creo que Ángela se hizo —dijo arrugando la nariz.  
—Edward es una bebé, su popo no huele —le dije y el rodó los ojos, mientras me pasaba a mi hija — ¿me pasas un pañal?  
— ¿Dónde están? —me preguntó.  
—Ehhh… —no recordaba donde había dejado los pañales  
—En la pañalera, ahí en el sofá —le señaló Renee.  
—A sí, ahí —le dije —gracias.  
—Bella debes tomar vitaminas para tu cerebro —me recomendó mamá.  
—Sí, le he dicho y hasta comprado los medicamentos pero su hija es muy testaruda.  
—Listo bebé, ya estas —le dije dándole un beso en su mejilla sonrosada —vaya con papá.  
—Sí, porque a mí me quiere más —dijo sacándome la lengua.  
—Mamáaaa —balbuceó mi pequeña y me sentí la mujer más feliz del mundo.  
— ¿La escuchaste? —Dije muy emocionada —dijo mamá.  
—No es cierto dijo papá —discutió Edward.  
—Quisiera poder estar contigo siempre mi pequeña —le dije —No quisiera separarme de ti.  
— ¿Bella que sucede? hablas como si te fueras a algún lado —me preguntó Renee.  
—Sí Bella, ya dinos que sucede —me dijo Edward con cariño.  
—Está bien —dije —necesito que vengan todos. —Papá y Seth se acercaron  
— ¿Que sucede?—preguntó Charlie  
—Edward, lamento haberte mentido —me excusé —el otro día que fuimos a Seattle, donde el médico, no tenía una simple anemia —dije bajando la voz.

**Edward POV**

—Edward, lamento haberte mentido, el otro día que fuimos a Seattle, donde el médico, no tenía una simple anemia —dijo bajito  
— ¿Entonces? —Pregunté preocupado  
—Los dolores de cabeza… son producto de un tumor maligno que tengo en mi cerebro —Seth tuvo que coger a Ángela porque yo me quedé helado. —Tengo cáncer —dijo con sus ojos llorosos.

Renee se puso a llorar y Charlie la consolaba, Seth también tenía sus ojos medio irritados y yo… yo sentía que mi alma se estaba alejando de mi cuerpo…

—Edward… —susurró Bella poniendo su tibia mano en mi rostro —lo siento, pero no te lo dije, porque sabía que estarías triste, y odio verte así —dijo llorando.  
—Tranquila mi amor, yo habría hecho lo mismo —dije abrazándola, si lloraba, mi Bella se sentiría peor y no me perdonaría eso.

Nos fuimos a casa, solo los dos, Renee se ofreció a tener a Ángela por hoy, lo cual agradecí ya que Bella tenía que explicarme mucho…

— ¿Supongo que quieres que te cuente todo verdad? —me preguntó Bella con una sonrisa  
—Si no te incomoda —le respondí.  
—Claro que no, amor.

Bella me contó sobre lo que le ocurrió en la vista cuando era adolescente y también lo que le dijo el médico…

—Y me dijo que en un par de meses empezaría a olvidar detalles —dijo cabizbaja.  
—Ahh, eso explica la falta de memoria —ella asintió. Trataba de ser fuerte, pero me era muy difícil… —Bella ¿y si probamos con tratamientos? he escuchado que con radiación el cáncer puede erradicarse —la animé pero ella negó.  
—Mi cáncer ya está avanzado, la radiaciones aparte de no hacer nada, me debilitarían aún más…  
—Oh.  
— ¿No quieres saber cuánto me queda?  
— ¿Cuánto te queda? —Pregunte luego de un suspiro.  
—Un año, quizás dos —dijo.

Durante los siguientes meses, realizamos muchas actividades con Bella, fuimos al cine, al parque de atracciones, al mirador con Ángela, en las noches íbamos a bailar. Mi Bella tenía que disfrutar al máximo.

—Edward apúrate —me urgió Bella —aún faltan globos de ese lado. Hoy era el primer cumpleaños de Ángela y Bella estaba eufórica.  
—Listo —dije bajándome de la silla en donde estaba subido.  
—Papaaa —balbuceó Ángela, ame cuando me llamo papá por primera vez hace un mes.  
— ¿Si pequeña? —ella en respuesta levanto sus manitas en mi dirección, pero Bella se me adelanto y la cogió para ponerle su vestido.  
—Vamos, que en un rato llegaran los niños —dijo.

Nos cambiamos de ropa, lamentablemente Bella había escogido que nos disfrazaríamos, y como siempre no me pude negar a sus pucheros…

Mi Bella era la Bella más hermosa del mundo, y yo era la bestia. Mi princesa estaba vestida de una pequeña blancanieves. La fiesta transcurrió tranquila, los niños amaron tomarse fotos con Bestia o sea conmigo y las niñas preferían a Bella. El tiempo pasaba volando y tenía mucho miedo, miedo porque cada día me separaba más a mi reina…

Ya hacía un año y dos meses desde que le diagnosticaron cáncer a Bella, su mente cada vez era más nublosa, pero solo era su mente porque ella seguía siendo la risueña de la que me enamoré…

— ¿Recuerdas cuando me desilusionaste por primera vez? —le pregunté y ella negó.  
— ¿Cuando fue?

**FLASHBACK**

—Bella...  
— ¿Si? —Me preguntó  
— ¿Te puedo preguntar algo?  
—Claro que si Edward, dime.  
—Pero me responderás con la verdad.  
—Sí, pero dime —me dijo.  
—Yo... —suspire — ¿yo te gusto?  
—No, no me gustas —me respondió.

**FIN FLASHBACK****  
**  
— ¿Yo te dije que no? —me preguntó.  
—Sí, sentí algo espantoso en mi pecho —le confesé.  
—Edward…  
— ¿Si amor?  
— ¿Me puedes contar como nos hicimos novios? —me preguntó y se ruborizó.  
—Claro mi amor…

**FLASHBACK**

Estábamos haciendo la limpieza del colegio de Bella, cuando nos sentamos a un lado, en donde se apreciaba el atardecer.  
— ¿Bella?...  
— ¿Sí Edward?  
— ¿Por qué lo hiciste? —Le pregunté  
— ¿De qué hablas?  
—Tu promesa —le dije.  
—Uhmm no lo sé Edward, simplemente lo hice. —me dijo.  
— ¿Recuerdas cuando estábamos en el campo donde tu tía? —le pregunté.  
—Sí Edward ¿por?  
— ¿Recuerdas la pregunta que te hice?  
—Te refieres a ¿si me gustas?  
—Sí, esa pregunta Bella. ¿Te gusto? ¿Te has enamorado de mí?  
—Sí Edward —se sonrojó —tú me gustas y mucho, y me he enamorado de ti.  
—Oh Bella ¿y esa vez no sentías eso? —le pregunté emocionado.  
—Sí, pero temía que me rechaces —me dijo.  
—Jamás haría eso —le dije.  
— ¿Que?  
— ¿Entonces quieres ser mi novia? —pregunté nervioso.  
—Edward... tú tienes novia, se llama Mirella —me recordó.  
—Bella, cuando te hablaba de que me gustaba Mirella, me refería a MiBella —le aclaré.  
—Entonces... la chica de la que tanto estás enamorado... ¿soy yo?  
—Sí Bella ¿quieres ser mi novia? —repetí la pregunta.  
—Sí Edward —dijo —sí quiero ser tu novia.  
—Te amo Bella —la mire fijamente a los ojos.  
—Yo te amo más Edward —dijo.  
—Vamos a tu casa que ya es de noche —le dije.  
—Sí vamos —respondió.  
—Bella... —titubeé.  
— ¿Si, Edward?  
— ¿Puedo abrazarte?

**FIN FLASHBACK****  
**  
—Fue muy lindo —afirmó, creo que recordando.  
—Sí. ¿Bella quieres cenar mañana conmigo?  
— ¿La razón? —preguntó.  
—Quiero cenar afuera contigo y también cumplimos cinco años de conocernos…  
— ¡Oh! Está bien —sonrió.

Al siguiente día, antes de irnos Ángela se despidió de Bella…

—Tau mami —dijo con voz tierna. Ya tenía 1 año con casi 9 meses, pero hablaba casi entendible…  
—Chau mi bebé —le dijo Bella abrazándola, lo más fuerte que podía —Te amo jamás lo olvides.  
—yo tamben t'amo —respondió mi bebé  
—Adiós mamá ¿me prometes que la cuidaras? —dijo mientras abrazaba a Renee.  
—Claro mi niña, te quiero tanto — ¿por qué todos hablaban como si no la fueran a ver más?  
—Yo también mami —le dijo Bella con una sonrisa.  
—Adiós papá, te quiero.  
—Y yo a ti Bella.  
—Adiós Seth, siempre serás el mejor hermano del mundo.  
—ja, porque soy el único que tienes —respondió mi cuñado.  
—Sí, igual te quiero.  
—y yo a ti Bells.  
—Adiós —me despedí de todos.

Llevé a Bella con los ojos vendados, hasta nuestro prado, tenía una cena especialmente para ella.

—Wow Edward, es hermoso.  
—Solo para ti mi amor —respondí.

Comimos de lo más animados, y después nos sentamos en el piso… Bella acostada en mi regazo viendo la luna…

—Edward… te amo —dijo.  
—Yo más… —le respondí  
—Puedes cantar para mí… —me pidió.  
— ¿Que canción?  
—Una que diga todo lo que sientes por mí  
— ¿No importa que no sea mía? —le pregunté.  
—No importa —dijo y empecé a cantar

_Como un cuchillo en la mantequilla_  
_entraste a mi vida cuando me moría…_  
_Como la luna por la rendija_  
_así te metiste entre mis pupilas…_

_Y así te fui queriendo a diario_  
_sin una ley, sin un horario_  
_y así me fuiste despertando_  
_de cada sueño, donde estabas tú …_

_Y nadie lo buscaba y nadie lo planeo así_  
_en el destino estaba que fueras para mí_  
_y nadie le apostaba que yo fuera tan feliz_  
_pero cupido se apiado de mí..._  
_...se apiado de mí..._  
_...se apiado de mí..._

_Como la lluvia en pleno desierto_  
_mojaste de fe mi corazón ahogaste mis miedos_  
_Como una dulce voz en el silencio_  
_así nos llegó el amor, amor del bueno_

_Y así te fui queriendo a diario_  
_sin una ley, sin un horario_  
_y así me fuiste despertando_  
_de cada sueño, donde estabas tú_

_Y nadie lo buscaba y nadie lo planeo así_  
_en el destino estaba que fueras para mí_  
_y nadie le apostaba que yo fuera tan feliz_  
_pero cupido se apiadó de mí..._  
_...se apiadó de mi..._  
_...se apiadó de mí..._

—Yo he aprendido una canción para ti —dijo cuando acabé de cantar.

— ¿Puedo escucharla? —Asintió.

_Cuando sientas tristeza que no puedas calmar_  
_Cuando haya un vacío que no puedas llenar_  
_Te abrazaré, te haré olvidar_  
_Lo que te hizo sufrir no vas a caer mientras estés junto a mí._

_Si siente un frío tu corazón_  
_Seré tu abrigo, tu ilusión_  
_Hasta ya no respirar,_  
_Yo te voy a amar, yo te voy a amar._

_Yo siempre te he amado, mi amor yo estaré_  
_Por siempre a tu lado nunca me alejaré_  
_Prometo mi amor_  
_Te juro ante Dios_  
_Nunca te voy a faltar_  
_Tu corazón no volverá a llorar._

_Si siente un frío tu corazón_  
_Seré tu abrigo, tu ilusión_  
_Hasta ya no respirar, yo te voy a amar._

_Y cada día yo viviré…_  
_Intentando como te voy a querer._  
_Hasta ya no respirar, yo te voy a amar._

_Hasta ya no respirar_  
_Yo te voy a amar_  
_Yo te voy a amar._

Cuando acabó la canción escuché un suspiro, yo tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas… y mi Bella yacía inmóvil en mi regazo…

—Te amo Bella, te amaré por siempre —dije mientras besaba su ahora inerte cuerpo.

**FIN**

**El epílogo también está subido, gracias por leerme.**


	22. Epílogo

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, la historia sí.**

**Epilogo**. 

**Edward POV**

Han pasado 6 años desde que te fuiste, aun te extraño mi Bella, creo que jamás dejare de extrañarte.

Ojalá algún día me perdones el haber encontrado tu diario, en donde anotaste todo detalle, desde que me conociste hasta que me dijiste lo de tu enfermedad, ojala me perdones el que lo haya adaptado a mis recuerdos.

No anoté mucho referente a tu enfermedad, porque aún me duele recordarte, aun me duele pensar que la única persona que supo comprenderme ya no esté conmigo.

Parece increíble que Ángela se parezca tanto a ti, pareciera que fuera tu hija biológica. Hace unos días fuimos a visitarte…

— ¿Dónde está mami? —me preguntó.  
—Está en el cielo —le respondí.  
— ¿Y por qué no está con nosotros?  
—Sí lo está mi amor. Ella desde el cielo nos cuida ¿has visto cada vez que el viento sopla tu carita?  
—Sí papi —dijo.  
—Es porque tu mami te está dando un beso, y te está abrazando.  
—Ahh ¿y cómo fue ella?  
—Muy parecida a ti amor, tenía cabello castaño y unos enormes ojos de chocolate —le dije haciéndole cosquillas.  
— ¿Era buena? —preguntó riéndose.  
—La más buena del mundo.

Esa noche no pude evitar llorar, aun mas porque tu esencia aún sigue en mi cama, cada noche te siento junto a mí, pareciera que aún me abrazaras…

Ayer Ángela vino de su escuelita trayendo un cd…

—Toma papi —dijo nuestra niña.  
— ¿Qué es esto? —le pregunté.  
—Es que en mi escuela, la profesora nos hizo grabar un video sobre las personas que más admiramos —dijo muy feliz.  
—Bueno entonces veamos —le dije.

Puse el cd en el reproductor de DVD y ahí salía Ángela sentada en una sillita…

_"Hola papi, hola todos, mi nombre es Ángela Renesmee Cullen Swan y diré quiénes son las personas que más admiro.__  
_

_Primero que todo admiro a Diosito, porque el hizo tooodo, como el cielo, las plantas, animalitos y demás cosas.__  
_

_También admiro a mi papi, trabaja haciendo closets, mi papito me quiere mucho, me cuenta un cuento antes de dormir, mi favorito es el de la Bella y la bestia. Cuando me caigo el me carga en sus brazos, me pone cremita y me da un beso en mi frente, es como magia, porque se me cura rapidito. Cuando es mi cumpleaños, me hace fiestas muy bonitas y luego me lleva al cine y a comer. Es el mejor papá del mundo, aparte de ser el más guapo.__  
_

_Y por último admiro a una mujer muy bella, aunque hace referencia a su nombre, mi mamita Bella. Ella está en el cielo, pero como dijo mi papito, desde allá nos cuida es nuestro ángel de la guarda, se parecía a mí, y cuando era pequeñita, me consentía mucho, ella junto a mi papito cantaban cuando eran amigos, pero como se casaron, ya no. Parecerá mentira pero cuando duermo puedo sentir que me abraza, aunque la extrañamos, sabemos que está muy bien. Te amo mamita, siempre te amaré"__  
_  
Nuestra hija es maravillosa.

Renee al principio estaba muy devastada, junto con Charlie, aportan cada año una cantidad de dinero a la clínica especializada en cáncer. 

Seth tiene 21 años, él está en segundo semestre de universidad siguiendo Neurología, supo salir adelante gracias a su novia Eileen, se casarán dentro de poco. 

No volvimos a saber nada de Senna ni de mis otras hermanas, y es mejor así porque, mi vida acabaría de desplomarse si me separan de nuestra hija. 

Sonará raro pero, mis padres volvieron a estar juntos, Carlisle se enteró que Elizabeth le ponía algo a su comida y se separaron, casi en el mismo tiempo en que mamá se separó de Amun, ahora Carlisle y Esme están juntos; y Amun y Elizabeth, sonará raro pero también están juntos…

Bueno Bella ya me debo ir, aun no olvido lo último que te dije, Te amo y siempre te amaré, y aunque Elizabeth traté de ponerme mujeres enfrente, seguiré fiel a ti mi amor, adiós TE AMO.

**Bueno y aquí termina esta historia, basada en hechos reales. Gracias por leerme hasta el final.**

**Saludos desde Ecuador.**


	23. Aviso

Hola, se que a muchos no les agradó el final de esta historia pero como dije en el epílogo es una historia real y así terminó. Quería preguntarles si desean los outtakes de la historia, los cuales son:

La enfermedad de la vista de Bella.

La adolescencia difícil de Edward.

Las perdidas de Renee.

Que paso con Emmett y Rose?

Que paso con Alice y Jacob?

Que pasó con las hermanas de Edward?

Bueno esos son los outtakes. Pueden dejarme un review diciendome si quieren todos estos o algunos sí y otros no. Gracias por leerme se los quiere.

Saludos desde Ecuador.


End file.
